A Students Love, A Teachers Torture
by BeatrizCrespo
Summary: Edward is the new teacher at Forks High, Emmett is Bella's brother. What happens when a teacher falls in love with the cops daughter, his freinds sister, and his best student? AH, M.
1. Chapter 1

A students love, a teachers torture

It was the first day of my senior year. Forks High School, population 358, was the only school in the town of Forks, Washington, population 3557. It was in this town that I made my home with my father Charlie, and my brother, Emmett. My father was police chief of this little town, my brother Emmett, was older than me, and was starting off as the new gym teacher at my school. He was also going to coach some of the school teams, mainly football. My brother was the joy of my family, my father was the protector, and I was the base, the rock to which our family was firmly held. My mother Renee, had been very young when she married my father right out of high school, and only a year later did they produce the brother bear that is Emmett, she died when I was nine, after a long battle against breast cancer, I believed that though we missed her, she was in a better place, and I was thankful that all her suffering was over. My father had never gotten over her loss, she was his greatest love, Emmett accepted it, but was always empty for a while, and I missed him and was happy to have him back. Emmett went to Washington State University, on a full athletic scholarship, his future was set and it was only a matter of time before he made it big, unfortunately in his last semester he was harshly tackled during a game and his shoulder was mangled. He was still wonderful, but it was common knowledge that scouts did not look for injured players. His dreams broken he came back to our home, to begin coaching the local high school, I was having trouble accepting the fact that I would have to call him Mr. Swan, though he said he didn't care.

Before my mother passed we had never had any money, but when she died, all her insurance money, as well as a trust established by our wealthy deceased grandparents allowed us to live much better than before. My grandparents had been rich, but were never happy with my mother's choices, she never saw a penny of their money, my brother and I being their only relatives were left everything after they died in a plane crash five weeks after our mother.

My family however never changed, we had more money than we knew what to do with, yet we still lived in the same three bedroom house, we still acted the same way. The only changes we had made were our methods of transportation. On my brothers 21st birthday we gave him a massive jeep that was the perfect depiction of my brother. On my 17th my dad had gotten me a Mercedes Guardian, a car that was made to protect the most dangerous criminals and the most precious and worthy persons of the world, his heart was in the right place, and sure it was a gorgeous sleek, black, SUV, but I doubted that I needed missile proof glass in Forks, despite my clumsiness.

Next week would be my birthday, and though I never liked spectacular affairs, my best friend had demanded to host me a party. I have learnt not to argue with Alice. Mary Alice Brandon was one of my two best friends in the entire world, her and my other best friend, Rosalie Catherine Hale were the reason I was so excited to go to school. It too would be strange calling Rose, Ms. Hale, but since she only taught art and dance I would not have her as a teacher. Alice was my age, at 17 and was a aspiring designer whose love of fashion only rivaled her love for chocolate and yellow Porsches. Two years ago, while my brother was in college, Rosalie Hale came to town after finishing Juilliard, she was only eighteen, and was a dance prodigy, and had only come to forks in search of peace after the urban new York life style. This year, she would join Forks as a professor, just like my brother. He had yet to meet her, but I was hoping they would get along.

I mused as I turned the corner and entered the student parking lot. I could see my brothers jeep parked between Rosalie's red M3, and a shiny silver Volvo. As I got my books out the back, Alice pulled beside me in her canary yellow 911 turbo, her baby, her pride and joy.

"I am so excited!" she squeaked, bouncing up to me and giving me a delicate hug. She had barely reached my nose. Alice was a very small, pixie like beauty. Almost the complete opposite of Rosalie who towered over us at 5'11, Alice was the tiny one, at 5'0. I was contently the normal one at a perfectly average 5'4. That was a perfect word to describe me. Average. I was not tall and statuesque, I was not beautiful or charismatic like my friends, I was just average. While Rosalie had long flowing blonde hair, striking ice blue eyes and a figure to die for, Alice had black inky hair that was spiked in all directions, with bright green eyes. Even Emmett and Jasper (Alice's bf, and Rose's bro) were gorgeous. My brother was massive, with curly brown hair and brown eyes, but with an amazing face and body. Jasper, Rosalie's younger brother, was Tall, blonde with blue/grey eyes and a body that was to die for. It was really unhealthy to be Isabella Swan. I had normal brown hair that was impossible to curl and always fell drab against my shoulders, down to my waist and chocolate brown eyes. My lips were too full for my face, and my body was exactly like me, average. By now I had learnt to not publicly refer to myself as that, my friends would get into histerics about my beauty, but I knew the truth in this group of beauty I was the ugly duckling, never to become a swan. Ironic huh? Isabella Swan? Life was beautiful, wonderful, but life sucked. Make any sense? If not well it does it my brain.

As Alice and I walked into the office to get our schedules I saw my brother. I was really excited to introduce him to Alice and Rose, and was happy to be able to do it so soon.

"Em!" I called him

"Hey Bells"

"Em this is my friend Alice, Alice this is my brother Emmett" I told them. Emmett was standing by a blonde teacher whose back was turned to us, so I didn't acknowledge her while Alice said her hello's, walked around Emmett examining him, and stated that he should avoid wearing pale colors. Emmett just laughed. As he did, I noticed the girl next to him turn around.

"Rose! Or should I say Ms. Hale? You met Emmett?" I asked her.

"This is your brother? Bella! Oh my Gosh, I didn't know, he didn't tell me his name before he started asking me for my number!" she laughed.

"This is Rosalie? I thought she was going to be a scrawn-" he stopped talking and his face reddened in a blush worthy of me.

"Emmett Swan" she laughed "Not what I expected."

We laughed, talked a bit more and I briefly noticed Rosalie slip something into Emmett's hand. Soon we had to leave to our first class. I checked my schedule over with Alice, and we would only have two classes together, English and Gym, I looked at the rest of my subjects.

1st Period- Spanish, Senorita Goff

2nd Period- Biology, Mr. Banner

3rd Period- English, Mr. Cullen

4th Period- Lunch

5th Period- Math, Mr. Varner

6th Period- Gym, Coach Swan

I was distracted by Alice who was speaking to me

"Hey Bella you know my cousin that I told you had come to live here?"

"Yeah"

"Well he's our English teacher, yup, Mr. Cullen"

"I thought he was a history teacher?" I asked her

"He is, but they told him they were short staffed and he had the credentials so he's sharing with Mr. Lewis."

"Well that's nice" I told her, not really interested in history, or the new Cullen. Alice had been excited to see her cousin but I really didn't know anything about him except that he was supposedly brilliant, and had studied at Dartmouth. Alice and I separated, and went to our classes. The class dragged on, and I was anticipating when I could be entertained by my bouncy friend again, forks was seriously monotonous, In second period I sat behind the school gossip girls/ whores. Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory were easy wanna-bees' and were well known by the male population. They could be relied upon for good information, so I wasn't surprised when they started chatting to each other about unimportant break-ups, hook-ups and make-ups.

"Oh my Lauren, I just had English. That Mr. Cullen Is a piece of heaven. He's like gorgeous, and he's like really young. And he totally couldn't keep his eyes off of me" she loudly whispered.

I rolled my eyes, yeah, right. It wasn't surprising she found any male attractive, but for him to pay attention he'd have to be a total idiot and perv. They continued talking, but I tuned them out when the teacher began and throughout the class.

Alice was waiting for me when my class let out, and together we walked to Mr. Cullen's English class. I was stepping through the door when my clumsiness took over and I tripped forward, smashing into a rock hard wall. I heard a grunt, and I heard Alice squealing and hugging the wall through me.

"Edward! HI!" she said

I stepped back from the wall to see that it was actually the most gorgeous man in the entire face of the earth. He was tall, and muscular, he had messy bronze hair and gorgeous green eyes that were brighter than Alice'. His skin was pale, and cold, he looked like a god. He smiled a beautiful crooked smile at Alice and I blushed, looking down as our eyes met.

"Are you ok?" he asked, his voice concerned

"Yeah, this is a normal occurrence, I normally meet the floor though" Alice told him

"Well let's hope I'm always around to catch you" he joked.

"Edward this is my best friend in the entire universe, Bella" Alice smirked, looking at me with a strange expression

"Well hello Bella"

"Hi" I told him shyly before going with Alice to the front row and sitting next to her.

EPOV

I was setting up for the class, walking towards the door so I could welcome them to class when I found a young girl collide with my chest. Behind her I noticed my cousin, Alice, smirking, not at all concerned for her friend.

As she said hello, I felt it necessary to ensure the little girls well being.

When she looked up, I couldn't help but silently gasp. THIS WAS NO LITTLE GIRL! In front of me was a beautiful woman. Her hair fell down to her back and was the color of mahogany, her skin was silky smooth her complexion pale like mine, almost luminescent, he body was sure to be exquisite, the sweater she was wearing was green, and hugged her curves, what really caught me however were her eyes. Those perfect eyes. They were a deep, deep brown that never before had I seen. She was so beautiful she took my breath away.

I heard myself answer a statement of Alice's and saw the unnamed girl blush beautifully, red pooling her cheeks and accenting her beautiful red lips.

"Edward this is my best friend in the entire universe, Bella" Bella, what a beautiful name. It was perfect for her I thought.

"Well hello Bella" I wanted to hear her voice

"Hi" she said, still blushing, and with that syllable I knew I was in for a tough year. Her voice was sonorous, glorious, almost Bell-like, how appropriate. I tried to settle myself as I noticed students were filing in. When the classroom was full, I began.

"Good Morning everyone, I am Mr. Cullen and I will be your teacher for the year. I beg you to give me time to learn your names and hope that you all give in the material in time, and according to my standards. Are there any questions?" I asked

A hand shot up. Are there any questions?" I asked

A hand shot up.

"Yes, Ms?" I asked a blond girl at the back.

"Mallory, Lauren Mallory. I was just wondering how old you are Mr. Cullen" she said batting her eyelashes, I sighed, and noticed Bella do the same while rolling her eyes.

"Ms. Mallory I am 22, but I ensure you my age will not affect how I teach you." I told her, in an extremely professional tone. She pouted

"Any other questions?" I looked around but no other hands were up so is started roll calling.

I looked down on my list but couldn't find Bella at all, so strange, I thought.

"Tyler Crowie?"- "Here" answered a dark boy at the back, I nodded

"Eric Yorkie?"- "Present" said a gangly boy with acne problems

"Mary Brandon?" – "It's Alice, Edward. And I'm here." She said, slightly angered by her formal name, I smirked and continued.

"Angela Weber?"- "here" a girl with glasses at the front

"Ben Cheney?"- "here" a short boy next to her

"Isabella Swan?" "here" said Bella, and I looked at her for a second longer than the rest before continuing.

"Michael Newton?"- "Here, and its Mike", a blonde boy at the back said rudely.

"Lauren Mallory?"- "Here" said the blonde girl that had raised her hand

"Austin Marks?" – "Here" a boy with dark hair.

"Leah Clearwater?"- "here" an Indian girl in the middle

"Seth Clearwater?"- "here" a boy very much like her beside her

"Emily Young?"- "Here", a girl next to the Clearwaters.

"Jacob Black?"- "here" a massive Indian boy at the last row.

"Welcome everyone. I will not give you work today, but I will however need to learn more about you, so will you get up, tell us your age, birthday, and something about yourself. I shall begin.

Hello, my name is Edward Cullen, I am 22 years old and my birthday is July 10th, an interesting fact about me is that I play the piano."

It continued like that throughout the class, though very few I remembered.

"_Hi, I'm Alice Brandon, I'm 17 my birthday is April 4__th__ and something interesting about me is that I'm your cousin."_

"_I'm Jacob Black, 18, birthday is August 10__th__, and I build motorcycles._

"_I'm Bella Swan, I'm 17." _I internally groaned at this, a minor "_my birthday is September 13__th__, and something interesting about me is that I read a different book completely every day."_

"_Hi, I'm Lauren, I'm 18, my birthday was last week, and something interesting about me is that I am pro student-teacher relationships."_

I had trouble swallowing during that one. Lauren had already started to annoy me. She was vulgar and acted as if she were a piece of meat she was offering. I had to pull back my gag. Iunconsciously looked at Bella, and she looked at me through those long lashes. Ugh. Edward, snap out of it. She's a student; it's not going to happen. You can't let something like that happen. I knew I was kidding myself, but Bella was young, she probably would be disgusted by my unethical thoughts. I zoned out the rest of the day.

******************************************************************************

"Hey Cullen!"

I looked around to see the Coach, Emmett, I think calling me

"I know you're new, but I'm having a game night and my house tonight and was wondering if you wanted to come?"

I considered. That was really generous, I didn't know people hear, and it would probably be a good idea to make friends, friends my own age, who aren't my students and aren't completely angelic.

"Sure, Just text me the address later" I told him smiling. He laughed and walked away.

At least I would have something to distract myself with.

When school was finished I noticed Emmett talking to a blonde teacher and getting into a big jeep.

As I got into my Volvo, I thought about Bella, and what she would be doing tonight.

When 6:30 came I was dressed in a simple t-shirt and jeans as I knocked on Emmett's door. I could hear laughter coming from the living room.

Emmett opened the door and I came inside. Smiling at the people in there. Alice and her boyfriend were sitting on a couch, the blonde teacher was standing talking to another female teacher and I could see other colleagues around the room. Alice seemed greatly out of place to me.

"Hey I want you to meet my sister, she might be one of your students, I'm not sure."

I prayed it wasn't that horrible Lauren girl, but since I didn't know Emmett's last name, I couldn't be sure.

"Edward this is my sister Bella" Emmett said, pulling a flustered Bella almost as if out of thin air.

Gasp. Gasp. Breathe. Breathe. OH NO!

"Hi Bella, nice to see you again" I said keeping my tone as casual as possible. Of all the students he had to be Bella's brother. Emmett Swan, that made sense, I was thinking Hawn.

"You too" she blushed, before walking away towards Alice.

"So, Edward, how you like Forks?" Emmett asked, but was interrupted when a cop came in the room.

"Hey guys. I'm home." He said kissing Bella on the forehead, and clasping Emmett on the back.

HER DAD WAS A COP. I was so going to get shot. A cop, of all the rotten luck. The coach Is her brother, Alice is her best freind, she's my student AND her dad is a cop? Life wasn't fair.

"Hey, Dad." Emmett said. "This is the new teacher, Edward Cullen, he teaches Bells' English, Edward, man this is my father Police Chief Swan."

I shook his hand, hoping not to let on my inner turmoil.

Not only was she a cops daughter, her father was police chief. I was so going to get shot before the end of the year. I prayed and prayed to god for self control that night.


	2. Purgatory

**R + R please**

Chapter 2: Purgatory.

EPOV

I got to school early the next day. It was difficult to stay away, knowing that Bella would get here so soon, and I would be able to see her. I scorned my mind, and told myself I was here to give a good impression, this was my first time as a teacher and didn't want to have a problem. Yup, that was exactly it.

I got out and leaned against my door. I still had a half hour before I had to be at my first class. The only thing I remembered about my class was a horrible girl, with curly hair whose name I don't remember throwing herself at me. Forks was always rainy and that girl wore less clothes than girls in the middle of summer in Miami.

It seemed most girls here were like that. Except Bella. She was so shy she barely ever looked my way. I had been stealing peeks at her during our first class; she seemed to be quiet all the time, except when she would silently whisper something at Alice.

I was brought out of my silent musings by two girls who were standing in front of me.

"Hi Mr. Cullen" said the girl I remembered as Lauren Mallory.

"Hello Ladies"

"We were just wondering what you were doing here all by yourself" the curly haired girl from my first period class said, batting her eyelashes.

"I'm waiting for your class time, I'm sorry, but I can't talk now" I told them trying to get away. They both pouted but stepped aside for me to pass. I was in awe as a Mercedes Guardian passed in front of me. Who would need a guardian in boring Forks? I was shocked and curious, so I walked towards it. Out of it stepped none other than Bella. She tripped a little, before steadying herself, and getting her bag. She turned around and saw me standing there. She blushed and looked into my eyes. I held her there, her eyes showing me her soul, they were so deep, but she looked down again, and I mentally kicked myself, she's my student.

"Hi, I was just curious about the car, a guardian?" I asked slightly amused.

"Yeah, my dad thinks it's necessary for me, I'm really clumsy." She said with her face red.

"Wow, I didn't know it was that bad" I told her, concerned for her.

"Yeah, after I was in an accident last year, he decided I needed protection." She said, grimacing.

"Well, at least you're okay now" I smiled, trying to get her to look up

"Yeah" she said, finally looking up, but not looking directly into my eyes.

"I have to get to class" she told me, shifting slightly, just as Alice came into view, her boyfriend Jasper holding her hand. At the party I had found out I had more problems to add to my list, Rosalie Hale, the blonde teacher was one of her best friends, Jasper Hale, was Rosalie's brother, Alice's boyfriend, and Bella's protector from High School boys. It seemed she was the seed to a million roots of people and problems.

"Yeah, see you" I told her, returning to my teacher mode as the two girls from earlier came into view. I was walking briskly, as I hear them.

"He only talks to her because of Alice. She's not even pretty. I don't see why all those guys like her. Everyone knows she's a virgin." Said Lauren

I was angry, actually, I wanted to suspend them form school, but I knew I had no grounds. She was beautiful, the most wonderful angel in the entire universe, they thought themselves better than her? That was pathetic, I was also slightly jealous when she mentioned other guys, and again angry when they bashed her for her virtue. I was sure that was something that had long left them. She was holy, untouchable. Yet I so wanted to touch her beautiful skin, kiss those full, sexy li-

_Student student student_ I chanted, trying to break free of my impure thoughts. I only hoped she remained exactly what she was. An untouchable goddess, if I couldn't, then no one else would either, right?

BPOV

I went to Spanish with Ms. Goff, my mind in a haze. His eyes, oh my, those eyes. It was a crime against society for anyone to be so gorgeous. It was so unfair, in any normal circumstance I knew he would still not be interested, way out of my league, but it was still unfair that he was a teacher. Why couldn't he do something else as a career? I sighed, slightly pounting as I pictured him and me, in a completely non professional setting. Just a guy, and a girl, not a teacher and the student that is crushing on him.

_NEVR GONNA HAPPEN_

I thought, and returned my attention to my teacher.

I had Jazz in this class with me, and being Jasper he always knew what I was feeling.

He smiled, and tried to soothe my irritation, my angst

"What's wrong?" he asked me, slightly frowning.

"School is unfair" I told him. He still seemed confuse, but knew me well, and was aware that I wasn't going to say more, I didn't want to, plus I had nothing else to say.

Class continued, and soon I was meeting up with Alice in front of Mr. Cullens' class.

"Hey Bells" she said, smirking, as if she knew something I didn't.

"Hey Alice, let's go, I don't want to be late."

We walked into the class, and sat down. Mr. Cullen wasn't in there yet so we chatted a bit, until he got there. He settled his stuff and called the class to attention.

"Ok, students. Today I will be giving out a quiz, just to see where you are in your writing, since that is what we will be working on this semester." Most students groaned, but me and Alice perked up. Writing was my passion. One day I was going to make an amazing book that would be recognized but persons of all ages. I wanted to be the next Austen.

"So this is what you're gonna do" he continued "you are going to write me a short story. No less than five hundred words, about something fictional. I will grade them, and then know where we all stand. Its due at the end of the class, so get to it" he smiled, and sat down, marking papers.

I already knew what I was going to write now.

"Twilight"…

EPOV

As soon as I told the students to start writing I saw Bella writing furiously. I walked around to where the students were, reviewing their progress. Most students were on their first or second page, but when I got to Bella's table I noticed Alice was well into her third and Bella was almost on her fifth page. It seemed much more than five hundred words, but I had not set a top limit, so I knew I had to prepare myself. I never imagined her to be so fast to come up with a fictional story.

When the bell rang the students one by one walked to my desk and handed me there papers. I could tell that some hadn't finished, and that they had written less than five hundred words, but when Bella gave me her assignment it looked like a 10 page story. I briefly looked at the title. Twilight. Well that didn't give me any ideas, oh well I had time. I smiled at her as she handed it in, and she blushed, walking out the room with Alice, who had written a story title "Alice the fashion Pixie", it sounded like a children's story, and I smirked at my cousin and her vivaciousness.

As I went to lunch I took Bella's story with me, and started reading her work.

By the time I was done I was shocked, surprised and extremely proud. She had written a long story of forbidden love between a girl, and a vampire. Her characters were so real, her depiction and description created the images in my mind. It reached my heart and made it swell. Her writing was beautiful, articulate. I could tell that she was extremely talented, and had a lot of promise. In the end, when the vampire finally bit the human, and they lived in love for eternity, I felt something I hadn't felt in a long time. Hope. There love had been forgiven, but they still made it. Maybe things would work, in a year she would no longer be my student, and even if it took years, I could wait. There was something about Bella, she was just someone that I knew I had been waiting for. I could wait for a while longer. Who was I kidding, I could wait forever. Just like Edwin had for Gabriella. I wasn't a vampire, but I could relate, I knew I wanted something I couldn't have. I just hoped she felt the same way.

BPOV

I felt really good about my essay. By the end of the week, I was pretty sure I had an ultimate crush on my teacher. In his class that day he gave us back our papers, but not before he praised myself, Angela, Alice, and a boy named Jacob Black on their stories. As I was exiting the classroom I heard his sexy voice.

"Bella, can I speak to you for a moment?" he said, not looking up from a paper.

I walked towards where he sat behind his desk.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen?" I asked, wondering if I had done something wrong.

"I just wanted to tell you Bella, this was an amazing piece, have you considered writing as a career?"

I immediately relaxed, grinning widely at him, who was looking at me with interest.

"Yeah, that's what I want to do, its pretty much the only thing I'm good at" I told him honestly

He frowned and looked into my eyes. "Well I don't think that's the only thing you're good at, but then again, I'm only your teacher" the way he said it was natural, not sexual or perverted at all, but in that moment my thoughts were far from pure or virtuous, I had to remind myself to breathe. Breathe, Bella, breathe.

"Yeah, thanks, bye" I told him, through the shallow breaths I was taking. Those green eyes were so tempting. THIS SUCKED. I thought to myself, I hated the fact that he was so gorgeous, probably had a girlfriend and was definitely not interested. Why?

I knew these childish thoughts were beyond me, but I wanted to whine a little, I wanted to act childishly and acknowledge that this situation was not good. I immediately decided to have some fun, like teenagers should, I would ask Alice to do something this weekend, bring Rose, Jazz, maybe even Em, he seemed to get along with Rose.

By the time I finished asking Alice she was smiling widely and bouncing, jabbering on about plans for clubs, Seattle, Port Angeles, and sleepovers. I just nodded and smiled. All I wanted to do was be distracted from him, anything but think about him.

"So Bells what do you think?"

"Huh?" I asked her

"We'll got to Seattle for the weekend, go shopping and then go to a club, Rose and Em, will come, of course, so the parental should be okay with it." She said, rolling her eyes

"Yeah, that's cool."

As I passed to my car I saw Mr. Cullen getting into the silver Volvo I had noticed on my first day.

At home I called my dad and told him of our plans, then texted Emmett, and asked him what he wanted me to pack for him.

**B-**

**Anything fine, make sure to have enough, can I bring a friend?**

**-Em**

I didn't see a problem with this so I immediately texted him back

**Em- **

**I don't see why not, just make sure he's not a drunk or a perv. Ha**

**-B**

Soon I got a message

**B-**

**Ha, funny. Not. See ya in 20.**

**-Em**

I laughed at my brothers attitude, he really was so carefree, but I remembered some of his friends from college and was not happy with the way some of them had acted towards me, neither had Emmett, so I knew that he would never get me into a sticky situation with one of his friends. He was an incredibly protective big brother, and he always saw me as the little baby, so I knew that there would not be a problem with whoever he decided to bring.

As I packed things for him and things for myself I saw through the window Alice pulling up in her yellow Porsche, I knew she would have to leave it here.

As the door opened and closed, I finished packing, and conferred with Alice about what cars we would take with us.

In the end we decided to take my Guardian, since all six of us would fit in it. I agreed, as long as I didn't have to drive it. I knew Rose would be happy to do it, since she was a genius under the hood and behind the wheel, so as she got here and agreed I let out a sigh of relief. We started packing the luggage into the guardian as Emmett pulled up, 20 minutes late.

"Emmett! You're late" I said, agitated at my cuddly brother bear.

"Sorry, but I had to follow Edward home" he told me, even though I had no idea who Edward was.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hi everyone" a velvet voice that I instantly recognized said. Oh my… Mr. Cullen.

"Hi Mr. Cullen" I said, as the others all greeted him by Edward, except Jasper.

"Bella, please, we're out of school, call me Edward."

Edward, I liked it, it suited him. It was a name from old times, something you would get in Austen's books. It seemed appropriate since he was ideal that way.

"Edward" I said, smiling slightly

"yeah, I invited him, after all I do need friends my own age" Emmett said, laughing.

"I call shot gun", he yelled

In the end Alice and Jasper sat in the middle seats, while I was stuck with Edward at the back for the three hour drive. This was going to be a long weekend…


	3. Authors Announcement

Ok everyone I have an announcement, the 100th person to review will have a part in this story, as well as will be able to decide between two plot twists, so review!


	4. Seattle Nights Part 1

Chapter 3: Seattle Nights. Part 1

EPOV

When Emmett invited me to go with him and some friends to Seattle this weekend I had been really pleased. I didn't know many people here, so I was glad that I had met him, and we got along. He had seemed like a really cool guy, if it weren't for the fact that he was Bella's brother, I would have ventured to become close friends with him. He made me laugh, I guess my plan to stay away from Bella until the end of the year was not working out. I seriously didn't know that by friends he meant Alice, her boyfriend Jasper, his sister Rosalie, and of course, the silent beauty that was Bella Swan. It wasn't until I got into the car and sat next to her that I really understood the danger this trip was to my self control.

It was supposed to be a three hour drive to Seattle from Forks, but Rosalie was driving incredibly fast, so I thought we'd get there in about half of the time. Conversation was in the air, but Bella was listening to her iPod, s I couldn't speak freely at her. She looked over at me briefly and caught me staring. She smiled and offered me one of her earphones; I smiled and took it from her hand. As I touched her soft skin I felt an electrical jolt go through me, temporarily paralyzing my hand to hers. She looked at me, and I wondered if she had felt it too.

She must have because she looked flustered as I listened to her music. I can say that I was more than shocked when I noticed the song.

"Andrea Boccelli?" I asked her. He was amazing, but the song she was listening to was in Italian, and she was softly singing to it perfectly. Every word was perfectly said.

"He's great" she told me simply.

"Do you know Italian?"

"I know his songs" she smirked.

I smiled at her and continued listening to Vivo per Lei. It was a wonderful song. I adored it because it sang about the persons love for music. It was inspiration to all artists and was very surprised by her. She definitely is not like the other girls her age.

I tapped my foot to the beat of the music and was again mystified at Bella when the next song started.

"Debussy?"

"Claire da Lune" she told me, citing the exact piece.

"I know, it's my favorite" I told her honestly.

"Mine too"

So she knew perfectly Italian songs and listened to composers from 1901? How old was this girl, I mean she couldn't possibly be 18, right?

"Bella how old are you?"

"18"

"you don't seem eighteen" I told her, and watched her smile, and laugh a bit.

"What?" I asked, confused at her reaction.

"My mom always said I was born thirty-five years old and that I get more middle-aged every year." She laughed, and then sighed. "Well, someone has to be the adult." She paused for a second. "You don't seem much like a teacher yourself."

"That's because this is my first year as a picture, and I'm only doing it for a year before I go back to school." I told her

"Why are you leaving?" she asked frowning slightly

"I needed teaching credentials to be able to go back to Dartmouth and get a masters in college education. It's a three year thing, so I had to come here for this year alone."

"Oh." She said "Did you know I applied to Dartmouth?"

Well that was news to me. Good news in fact. Well, maybe god didn't completely hate me.

"No I didn't, I hope you'll like it. I'll probably see you there." I told her, my eyes again burning with the hope of a possible future.

"That's if I get accepted. That's where my mom went to school, so I have a pretty good shot." She said, looking at Emmett who chose that moment to speak up.

"Yeah, Edward, she's the little brainiacs of the family, smartest kid I know. You know she's up for valedictorian?"

"No, but I know she's smart, she wrote the most wonderful paper the other day. It should get turned into a book."

"You really mean that?" asked a watery eyed Bella. I didn't know if I had said something wrong.

"Yeah, I know one person who would definitely buy it."

She smiled, and sniffled a little.

"Oh, Cullen. You made my sister cry, now I have to kill you." He laughed, pretending to strangle someone in thin air. Everyone laughed, and continued on in there private conversations.

"You want to know a secret?" Bella whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my body as she inched closer.

I gulped.

"Ugh, Yeah" I sounded like an idiot, but coherent thought was not possible so close to her.

"I already wrote it. It's a five hundred page book. All I need is a publisher, but I don't think its good enough." She whispered

I was surprised, I wanted to read her work, I knew she had so much talent.

"Can I read it?" I asked her, equally quiet.

"Um…" she seemed really reluctant.

"How about a deal, you let me read it, and I will tell you what I really think. If its good I'll put you in contact with someone I know?"

"You would do that for me?" she asked, a smile playing on her lips.

Oh God. Student. Student. Student… Bella.

"I'd do anything for you." I blurted out. Oh boy. Not good. Not good at all. Why did she have to look at me like that with those eyes, and that smile, and her beauty and make me say things I really did want to say to her, but knew I couldn't. Not good. Damage control.

"You're my student I want you to succeed." I said, praying she would buy my save. I saw her eyes sadden for a moment, and then she nodded. I sighed in relief and looked at the window for the rest of the drive. If I wasn't careful Isabella Swan would be the death of me…

BPOV

When he said those beautiful words I almost gasped in happiness and pleasure. If he'd only shut up and let me enjoy it. Of course he only saw me as a student, as Emmett's sister, as Alice's friend. Nothing else. Ugh, how I hated what he said after those wonderful words.

If he wasn't my- I caught that thought short. Ifs were not going to help. He was my teacher and that was the end of it. If I were a different type of girl I would be pursuing him. But I was Isabella Swan, shy and quiet. I was not the type of girl to have a relationship, no matter how young, or beautiful, or sexy, or talented, or articulate the teacher was. I could do this. I would do this. I was going to be myself, and not let the perfect man next to me distract me from my weekend of distraction. Ironic really, I hoped to free my mind of him this weekend and now he was not only in my mind anymore. I just prayed nobody caught on.

As we got to the hotel, we checked into the penthouse suite. It had six bedrooms, a kitchen, a sitting area. It was expensive, but we could all afford it, and then some. Since it was Friday we decided to get in our pajamas and have a movie night. I was walking from door to door to ask the rest what they wanted to order. When I got to my brothers room I noticed his door open so I lightly knocked before opening it fully.

There on the bed was my brother, making out with a robed Rosalie. They seemed to not be coming up for air, so I slightly coughed to get their attention.

"What would you guys like for me to order for you to eat?" _other than each other_ I thought to myself.

"Anything is fine with me" said Rosalie, who was slightly red faced, yet smiling.

"Me and my _girlfriend_ will get Chinese." Emmett said, smiling and putting focus on the word girlfriend. I was happy, but knew I would just embarrass them, so I walked out, but not before smiling at Rosalie and welcoming her to the family, something that she graciously accepted.

The last door on the left, the one across the hall from mine was where I found Edward. If I had thought my self control was lacking earlier in the car, I had had no idea. He opened the door, a towel around his hips, his hair wet, his chest bare, with water running down his washboard abs. I gasped, and noticed how much I had underestimated his body through his teacher get-up. His shoulders were wide, and he had a swimmers body, a narrow waist and hips. His muscles were toned and his arms were three times wider than mine. Oh my. If I didn't stop staring I was going to start hyperventilating.

"Bella?" he asked, noticing my examination and doing one of his own. I was wearing a blue camisole, and blue pajama shorts. I had consciously worn these knowing he would be there, and was glad when his eyes popped out before he re-controlled his face muscles into a calm mask. I smirked before answering him.

"Yeah, I was wondering what you want from room service?"

"Oh, I… Um, Italian?" he said, making it sound like a question.

"Ok" I smiled at him before turning around and taking my time to walk down the hall, knowing his eyes were on me.

After ordering the room service I chose a movie from the options we were given and was soon joined by Edward.

"So where's everyone?" he said, looking slightly nervous.

"Rosalie and my brother are having sex in his room and Alice and Jasper are doing something in his room, but I can't be sure what it is. Don't worry, as soon as the food comes they'll be out."

He laughed at my honesty and sat down next to me on one of the couches.

"So…" he said

"So?"

"You're brother and Rosalie?"

"Hey, don't look at me, I just found out. This should suck, but at least I'm not the fifth wheel, I can use you as a buffer." I laughed at him, secretly sad that everyone was paired up except me and the impossible man beside me.

"Just so you know, if I hang out with you more, it's so I don't feel like that too" he laughed. I took it as a joke, but was secretly torn in which way to take the comment. The way I saw it, he either would hang out with me because of what he said and nothing else. Or, and this was the or I was hoping for, he was using it as an excuse to hang out with me, I really hoped it was the second, but didn't expect it to be.

As I heard a knock on the door, Edward followed me to it to greet a young guy with a tray full of food…

EPOV

As we opened the door I noticed the guys eyes immediately go to Bella. I glared at him, and put my arm around Bella's shoulders. He looked up at me and I secretly communicated my message. MINE.

He shrugged and continued staring at her as he set up the food on the table. Bella paid him, and gave him a tip, but not before he tried to hit on her.

I saw him whispering in her ear and knowing I couldn't do anything no matter how much I wanted to I sat down on the couch, staring at their interaction. I saw her shake her head as he tried to touch her hand. I saw red, but tried to keep my self control. What Bella did next was what surprised me most of all. Bella told him a firm no, and came and sat on my lap. I shivered in pleasure and confusion as she whispered in my ear.

"play along please."

I nodded and wrapped my arms around her small frame.

"Like I said James, I'm very happy. I'm not interested unless Edward says differently." She smiled at him, looking innocent.

"You're not going to be anyone else's ever." I smiled at her, looking in her eyes and exploiting the opportunity by laying a small kiss on her cheek.

The James guy glared, but walked out, closing the door behind me. I was not oblivious to the feeling of her, and the fact that I had to let go, but I couldn't release her from my eyes. Knowing her brother was her I gently let go; hating the torture of these feelings I had for Bella.

She looked flustered, yet smiled at me, her face turning crimson. As I saw her walk towards the table with the food, I noticed her close her eyes as she touched the place where I had kissed her. I closed my eyes to remember the moment with her. It had not been sexual in any way, but I knew I had taken advantage of the situation by kissing her. I both hated myself, and loved myself for doing that. One part of me told me this was more than lust for a student and that I should pursue her, another told me I was a disgusting monster that was taking advantage of an innocent girl. Whichever way I saw it, I knew I had problems to face, and my resolve to wait till her graduation was breaking slowly, though yet I had not realized how weak it had always been.

As I dwelled I noticed the others take plates of food from the table and I mimicked their actions. I was in the middle of raising forkful of mushroom ravioli when Bella grabbed my fork and took the food in her mouth.

"What?" she asked at my amused expression

"Yours looks better" she laughed at me. I couldn't help but laugh with her and the others, and get back at her by taking a forkful of her chicken alfredo just as she was about to bite in to it. We laughed again, and it was so natural and breezy, nothing wrong about It at all. That's what I thought until I noticed Alice staring at me with an expression that showed knowledge, acceptance and compassion.

"Edward can I talk to you?" she asked me, her voice strong with authority.

"Yeah" I said as I followed her out the room and into to balcony that overlooked the city

"What are you doing?" she asked me, her voice slightly angry

"What do you mean?" I said, confused.

"Please, Edward. Bella's my best friend; I've known you all my life. I know something's going on, now what are you doing?"

I could deny it. I could say I had no idea what she was talking about, but I knew she was right. She had seen it clearly, and in all honesty I needed someone to know. Someone to talk to, Alice had always known all my secrets. She was my favorite cousin, when we used to live together in Chicago; she had been my best friend. I knew I had to tell her the truth.

"I don't know Alice. I really have no idea" I said, my heart sad.

"Well, I know that. I want to know what you're going to do about it. It's highly unethical, but not illegal, and you only have a year anyways… I think you should do something about it Edward." She told me, while patting my back and giving me the strength I needed to fight my torture.

"Alice she's my student"

"I know, but if you feel deeply about her, like I know you do then you can't do nothing."

"I doubt she even feels the same way as me, Alice."

"Listen Edward. Ever since we moved here Bella's been my best friend, I know her better than anyone, even Emmett. I know she cares for you. It's easy to see. SO I'm going to ask you again. What're you gonna do about it?"

"I'm planning to hold on till graduation" I told her, moving towards the door to get back.

"Hmm. Edward?" she said smiling.

"Yes, Alice?"

"If you actually think that that's going to work then you're an idiot" she said before walking away.


	5. Confessions

**R+R PLEASE**

Confessions

BPOV

The next morning I woke up to notice I was in an unfamiliar room. Then I remembered how I was in Seattle. I stretched and got out of bed, grabbing my bag of toiletries and heading towards the nearest shower. Thankfully it was empty, so it seemed everyone else asleep. I took a bath, washing my hair and combing it through before wrapping a towel around myself and walking out I collided with a familiar wall, but unlike last time I managed to trip us so that slammed Edward to the ground, falling on his chest.

"Oh, I'm sorr-" I cut my apology short. I was lying on top of him, straddling his hips in nothing but a towel. I felt myself blush in embarrassment as I tried to get off him but was unable to. Edward was holding me to hip, probably unconsciously. I looked at him and his eyes seemed half crazed with lust.

"Edward?" I said, trying to move off of him

I seemed to have gotten him out of his daze because he let go, standing up and mumbling something I didn't catch.

"Edward I'm so sor-"

"Bella Swan you will be the death of me" he said, angrily before walking away. I walked to my room before shutting the door and giving into my tears.

EPOV

Oh for the love of all that's holy! When I thought that I had finally managed to put my wall of resolve back up, when I was sure that I could wait for Bella Swan to no longer be my student she falls ON TOP of me. Not only that, but in nothing more than a towel! It had taken all my resolve to not kiss her red, beautiful lips. I resulted in walking away, probably hurting her feelings. It was better this way, I told myself. She was angry, so she wouldn't appeal to me as much, and I wouldn't end up blurting all of my feelings to her before I kissed her senseless.

The way she felt. Straddling me, our bodies pressed against each other, I had to walk away so she wouldn't notice certain uncooperative parts of my anatomy and think I'm a disgusting pervert. Something I probably was. I swear that girl would be the death of me.

As I got dressed I heard a knock, before Alice came in, her face angry and contorted in rage.

"WHAT. DID. YOU. DO?" she said yelling in anger, her small body trembling.

"Nothing, is it my fault I walked away when she fell on top of me in nothing but a towel. A towel, Alice?"

"What?"

"Yeah. I know I am a monster for all this, but this monster can only handle so much before I come out and do things that I would get fired, arrested and beaten up for." I said, grinding my teeth.

"Is that what happened?" she said, her anger fading.

"Yes, and it took every sheer ounce of will power I had to walk away from her, so please I do not need you scorning me for not doing exactly what I wanted to do at that moment. Trust me, anyone who saw would have been seriously shocked."

"Oh, Edward. I'm sorry. It's just she's crying, and she wouldn't tell me or Rose what happened and I just thought…"

"She's crying?" I said, disgusted with myself. I made her cry, could I be any more of a monster. There she was, an angel of beauty and virtue and I like the monster I am made her cry. I was beyond reproach.

"Yeah"

"I'll go talk to her. I can't do this anymore Alice."

"I told you. I knew you weren't going to last."

"yeah…" I replied grimly before turning to the door to find Emmett standing there, his face red in anger.

"Alice, out" he said.

Alice looked fearful, and mouthed sorry to me before walking out.

"Edward" Emmett said, his face cold and angry.

"Emmett, I can explain."

"Fine. Explain"

"I'm so sorry Emmett. I don't know what's wrong with me. I have never felt this before. She's like everything I want and can't have. I promise I haven't done anything to her. I was trying to wait; I didn't want to ruin our friendship, her reputation, my school record. I didn't want any of it. Emmett I don't know why this is happening to me, but when I touch her I feel electricity run through my veins and when she looks at me I don't want to look away and its torture to watch her and not be able to do anything because she's my student, your sister. I don't know what to do anymore. I try but I can't stay away and then you invite me on this trip, and I didn't know she was coming, and then you guys pair off and I'm back where I started. I'm sorry, and you can kill me now." I finished my monologue looking down, my face shamed with the truth, waiting a blow that didn't come.

"Fuck" was all Emmett said, before sitting down on my bed, his face in his hands.

"You love my sister" he said, more as a statement.

"Hopelessly, unconditionally and irrevocably." I sighed.

"This sucks. I can't even kill you." He said a slight smile on his face.

"Why?"

"Because as you were describing it I could tell you were saying the truth and that you're not just some pervert trying to get my sister for quick entertainment. I know you were telling the truth, I can't kill someone that loves my sister. And, everything you said was exactly how I feel about Rosie."

"Women" I said, my mind in a haze.

"Yeah. Well, I can't tell you what to do. I don't care what happens as long as you treat her right, though you do know that the school and my dad can't know this."

"Yeah" I said, again hopeful.

"If you hurt her, I swear I will kill you" he said before clapping me on the back and walking away.

Was it really that simple? Was I just going to get away with loving his sister? I knew I loved Bella. What was there not to love? She was wonderful, smart, witty, she could make me laugh, she could reach my heart, she was beautiful, angelic, oh so lovely, most of all I knew that she was good. She had a good heart; she wasn't like anything I had seen before. I had never loved anyone before, but I knew that she was something that people waited lifetimes for. This feeling deep in my chest was something people had died to have. Wars had been fought for love, countries had been torn apart for love, and souls had been separated for it. Looking at all of those things my torture, my anguish seemed such a small price to pay. After all nothing else mattered if I wasn't with her. I knew that I would never be the same again.

I needed her like a man needed air, and food, and water. She was the sun in the sky, the song that I could always listen to. She was the reason for my fight, for my existence, the force that held me to this earth, Bella was my world now. She made me crazy, deranged in need and want. She was my brand of heroin, she was everything I needed to fall in love with. All my life I had been trying to fly but couldn't, and now that she was here I was floating and soaring the skies of bliss. She painted my world of night into blue, I wanted to know her, every whim, every demand, I wanted her to feel this feeling, what she caused deep inside me. By the time I was finished with my epiphany I was a different man, a better man, because of Bella.

I walked across the hall and knocked on the door.

She opened it and her eyes were red and puffy.

"Bella can I talk to you please?" I pleaded, looking back to see Emmett and Alice both nod towards me before I went into her room.

"What do you want Edward? What is there that you want to say? I get it. I'm sorry that I like you. So sorry that all you see me as is a pathetic love struck student. I'll stay away fro-"

I cut her off, crashing my lips to hers, pushing her against the wall, one hand on her hips, the other on her sweet smelling hair. I kissed her with all the angst and love I felt, all my fears leaving as our lips worked in perfect motion. I shuddered as she depend the kiss and knotted her hand in my hair, the other pulling me closer. I grazed me tongue along her bottom lip, begging entrance and she opened her mouth, her tongue fighting mine for domination. I heard her moan in my mouth and it was the single most erotic thing I had ever heard. The feral sounds coming from my chest told me I had to stop. Stop before I took things out of control. My Bella deserved better than a bang against a hotel wall. My Bella, I liked that.

We broke apart, gasping for air. I put my forehead to hers, looking her straight in the eye.

"Do you still think all I see you as is a pathetic love struck student?"

She shook her head, and I smiled, pecking her lips

"What will we do now?" she asked in a small voice.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we do it together" I told her, before our lips met again…

BPOV

Wow. That kiss. Well, Wow. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was normally very articulate, but that kiss made me forget all possible adjectives. Who was I kidding? That kiss made me forget what my name was. I was sure it was too good to be true, and then he said those words. The words that made my heart melt.

"It doesn't matter, as long as we do it together"

There had never been truer words. It didn't matter that he was my teacher, that my father was a cop, it didn't matter how much trouble this would cause or all the problems we would face, nothing mattered, as long as we faced them together.

He took my hand and was ready to walk out before I stopped him.

"Wait, Edward. What about Emmett?" I asked him, knowing we could never tell him.

"He knows" he said simply

"He what?"

"he knows"

Well, that changed things. Edward lead me out into the living room where everyone was sitting, looking at me expectantly.

"Hi"

"Don't worry, love" Edward whispered in my ear.

"So…" said a beaming Alice.

"Alice I am glad to say you were right." Edward told her.

She jumped up and hugged me, as did Rosalie, and Jasper. Emmett stood up, gave me a bone crushing hug, threatened Edward and then sat back down. I was in shock. It couldn't be that simple.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Rosalie, concerned.

"Well obviously it doesn't come out of this group" started Edward, while everyone nodded.  
"I guess we'll just hope for the best" I said.

"Em?" I said timidly, asking a silent question with my eyes

"Don't worry about it Bells, as long as you're happy, I don't care."

"Thank you big brother"

"Anything for you little sis."

EPOV

We knew this was going to be difficult, but after talking for an hour we came to the conclusion that Bella and I would act like nothing was going on in school, and then see each other every day at either my place, hers, or Rosalie's. It was for the best but I knew it would be next to impossible to ignore Bella when we were in school. It had been difficult before, now that she was officially mine I was going to have trouble keeping my eyes off her, listening to other guys talk about her…

I would deal with it though, because if this was the life I could get for a year, a single year, then I would be grateful and take it as a blessing from god.

We were going to a club tonight, so I was getting dressed when I heard a knock and my beautiful Bella came in.

She was stunning in a blue baby doll top and tight skinny jeans, she looked much older, with her hair curled and her make-up done sexily. I wanted to ravish her the second she walked through the door. I was going to have to have a talk with that part of my anatomy.

She twirled, laughing into my arms

"What do you think?" she smiled

"You are the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh, compliments will get you everywhere Mr. Cullen" she laughed, before kissing me/

Oh man, was I in for a long night…


	6. Seattle Nights Part 2 The Club

**This Chapter goes out to Tita Cullen, Arianna-Magdalena and all my awesome reviewers that make my heart soar.**

Seattle Nights Part 2: The club

BPOV

For some reason I was shocked that Emmett had let us get fake I.D's. I shouldn't have been. He trusted me to know what I wanted and was only interested in my happiness, I was so thankful to have a brother like him. Rosalie and Emmett looked so happy, so… well hungry for each other as they grinded together on the dance floor; I was going to gag if they got any closer.

While Alice and Jasper were staring into each other's eyes dreamily, as if having a private conversation, Alice would sigh, he would smile, and then kiss her on her small nose. I was waiting for Edward to comeback with drinks, coke for me as I was the designated driver, when I felt unfamiliar arms circle my waist. I turned around to find the bell boy who had delivered the food staring at me hungrily. I tried to loosen his grasp on my waist but it was useless.

"Let go of me" I said forcefully, not letting him realize how afraid I was. Alice and Jasper were nowhere to be seen and I could barely make out my brother on the crowded dance floor.

"Oh, come on baby, don't be like that. I know you want this." He said eerily, in a voice that made me tremble in fear.

"No. Now let me go!" I said, shouting over the loud music.

"If you continue to get feisty like this I'm gonna have to take you out back"

"Let me go!" I screamed, struggling against him as he forced me towards a back door.

He slammed the door shut and began groping me, while I sobbed begging him to let me go. He tore at my blouse, and bit me on my hand as I tried to smack his hands away from my exposed bra, and flesh.

"Bitch, you will like it, and take it, or I'll have to satisfy myself with one of your little friends, so shut up!"

That quieted me. I couldn't let anyone else be hurt. I was sobbing, as he started touching me through my jeans. I closed my eyes and felt him throw me on the floor, his weight crashing down on mine.

"No, please" I begged. I let myself imagine I wasn't there, in this place with him. I let myself thinking his brutality were soft caresses from Edward, and that he was whispering in his ear how much he loved me.

"Bella, please" I could hear him clearly now. My imagination was better than I thought.

"Stay with me, please" His voice was the smooth velvet I loved. I wish I could tell him before, tell him how much I loved him. Something so strong in such an impossible amount of time.

"Bella, if you love me, please open your eyes, you can't leave me. I can't lose you. I love you" this brought tears to my eyes, as I opened my eyes to tell my imagined Edward that I loved him too, so much.

Instead of James, I found Edward, holding me softly to his chest, his eyes wet with unshed tears. I knew I was dead. I was glad it had been painless; I had never been much of a masochist. But if I was dead then why was Edward crying? Why did my hand hurt, and why could I se Emmett yelling into a phone?

"Bella! Oh my god. I thought, I thought…" he cried holding me to him tighter.

I then realized I wasn't dead, Edward wasn't an Angel; he was just my Edward, the real one. I looked around to see a bloodied James on the floor, my brother's foot on his chest. That's when everything went black.

EPOV

I was pacing the hospital hallway. Emmett and Rosalie were asleep in a seat. Alice was crying on Jaspers chest as he rubbed soothing circles on my back. Bella was still unconscious, but they were checking her over. It had been half an hour of torture, not knowing how she was, or what that animal had done to her. When I noticed her missing I went frantic, knowing all the possible scenarios, not even thinking of simple solutions like she was at the bathroom, or dancing. When I noticed the back door slightly opened, I ran to it. There she was, perfectly still as a monster attacked her. She was quietly pleading with him, and didn't even realize that I had pulled him off of her. I put all my force in my punch as I snapped his jaw. He staggered back and I kicked him until Emmet pulled me off, telling me that Bella needed me. I wanted to kill him. I noticed Bells' shirt torn off, and I wrapped her in my arms, pleading with her, begging her to open her eyes. When I realized who the guy was all I wanted to do was kill him again, but then Bella's eyes opened. I was relieved, yet worried, and then, she was gone, I felt her fall into me, and I was broken, all her weight was in my arms and I knew she was unconscious, if not dead.

Emmett's phone rang and caught my attention. He didn't even notice it, not waking up from his torment.

"Hello?"

"Who is this?" an angry voice asked me

"This is Edward Cullen; Emmett is not available at the time.

"Oh Edward, its Charlie, Bella's dad. Tell me how is she, please, I need to know" I heard a small sob and knew this man's heart was breaking just like mine.

"They're checking her over as we speak, I don't think he was able to, to, well finish off because her jeans were still closed, but he did a real number on her. I don't know if I could forgive myself if I hadn't gotten there in time" I told him, my voice trembling.

"Oh, well thank you, thank you for saving my baby, I don't know if I could lose her again." Charlie said, and I knew it was difficult; this was not a guy to show emotion easily. I was confused by what he said.

"Again?"

"She's the picture of her mother, she reminds me so much of her, I can't think what I would do if I could no longer see them." I knew what he meant. Bella did look much like her mother. The pictures on the mantle showed a woman identical to Bella at her age, and I thought it had been her at first. It must be difficult to Charlie to experience the same kind of loss.

A doctor tapped me on the shoulder and I quickly told Charlie I would call back.

"Are you Mr. Swan? Asked the grey haired doctor

"No. That's him over there" I said while shaking Emmett. He looked at me, his eyes bloodshot and then at the doctor, before standing up quickly, Rosalie, Alice and Jasper along with them.

"Mr. Swan?" the doctor asked Emmett.

"Yeah"

"We have examined your sister. The good news is that he didn't rape her" a collective sigh of relief. "But, he broke her leg and bit her in the arm, she cracked two ribs when he threw her on the ground and her chest is scratched up. Unfortunately she lost a lot of blood, and she seems to be anemic, so there's a possibility that the blood transfusions won't work on her. We will do everything we can, but at the moment she's in a temporary coma, and we don't know when she'll get out of it."

I felt myself break at word "coma", falling to the floor on my knees. I felt Alice get down and hug me, as she sobbed into my chest. Emmett thanked the doctor, who told him it would be an hour before she was moved out of intensive care and we were able to see her. Everyone was quiet, not one word was spoken. It was very late, but I knew I couldn't just sit there while my Bella might never wake again. I knew there was a small chance, that another doctor would identify something that could help her. If any doctor could do it, I knew who it would be.

I dialed quickly, and the phone was picked up on the third ring

"Hello" a groggy familiar voice said

"Dad?"…

EMPOV

I watched in pain as Edward fell to the floor. He really loved my sister. I was glad I hadn't been a jerk to him. No one should go through the pain I could see him in. When I looked at him, his eyes were on fire, I saw a burning man. The torture he was going through would break a smaller man, but in the time I had known Edward I knew he was not one to sit around and wait for something to happen, he took charge. So I was not surprised when I saw him flip open his phone and start dialing. I listened as he spoke to his father.

"Dad?"

"No, I'm not."

"Dad I need you to come to Seattle."

"No, nothing's wrong with me, it's my, my… my girlfriend."

"Yes."

"That's fine"

"Thank you dad"

He closed the phone and looked directly at me. His eyes were again sad, but I noticed an inch of hope in his expression.

"My father's on his way." He told me, though I had no idea why that mattered at all. He walked away and sat as far from everyone as possible, the closest to the door. He pinched the bridge of his nose and I saw a tear roll down his cheeks. I was confused but knew better than to ask Edward anything, he didn't seem capable of coherent thought. I looked over at Alice, slightly pleading the meaning of this information. She understood immediately.

"Edward's dad is the top ranked doctor in the United States. If anyone can wake Bella, it's him." She said through sniffles, her eyes hopeful as well.

I was grateful, and surprised. It took a real man to beg his father for help. Especially when the father was so important.

The doctor came out again and told us we could all see Bella, two in two. Edward shot up, and I knew I was not going to be able to go in and see my sister, he needed it more than I did, and I acknowledged that he was going through more pain than I was. It made me feel guilty, but I knew it was the truth. Edward went alone, none of wanted to intrude on his private moment. As he walked through the doors I prayed for my sister…

EPOV

She looked so small and so frail. She had a machine hooked to her that was emitting loud noises. She had a tube to her nose that was supplying her with oxygen. An IV was attached to one arm, thick, clear liquid in a bag hanging from a pole feeding her nutrients, while on her other arm there was a tube with a red liquid that I knew was blood. Her leg was in a cast and was slightly elevated. Her lower body was covered by a thin blanket, her upper body in a hospital gown, her face was free from any bruising, it looked completely perfect, but I noticed a bandaged hand that had slightly red markings from where he had bitten her. I walked to her, taking her uninjured hand in mine and kissing it.

"Bella I know you can hear me. I know you're in there somewhere and I want you to know something. I love you, Bella. I need you, and I can't lose you. You have to fight; you have to wake up and look at me and be with me. You have to do it for Alice and Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper and for your dad. Especially your dad, he'll be lost with you. It'll kill him. Did you know that he loves you, you have to know that, but you know how losing you would feel to him, it would be like losing your mom all over again, plus losing you? You can't that to him he loves you, like I do. Like we all do. Please, Bella, I'm begging you, don't leave me. Don't. Please.

My tears clouded my vision and I sobbed, sobbed like no grown man should. I felt unfamiliar arms pull me towards the door but I didn't budge. All I could do was keep pleading her to wake up through my tears. I closed my eyes and the next thing I knew I was being shaken awake.

"Edward, son, you fathers here" Charlie told him. I realized he was the person from earlier and dint even bother to think of an explanation as to why I was a wreck, crying into the arms of his daughter, my student.

I didn't budge at all until I saw my father and mother walk through the door. My mom was holding Alice, her eyes full of worry and compassion. My father looked sad, but was in doctor mode as he walked to wards me.

"Dad, thank you" I said as my voice broke.

"Don't give it a second thought, you needed me, I'm here, but I need you to go outside with the rest as I check her over." He told me, clapping my bag in a show of support as my mother wrapped her arms around me and pulled me out of the room. I sat on the floor against the wall.

"Edward, dear you need to eat something" my mother told me, pushing something into my arms. I took it but didn't eat, I had no time to be hungry, enjoying a meal while Bella was feeding off of an IV.

"Edward you need to eat to be strong for Bella" Alice said in a small voice, unwrapping whatever I was holding and pushing it to my lips. I chewed, but didn't notice the taste or the flavor as Alice fed me. I wasn't capable of anything without her, no coherent thought, feeding, I was barely able to breathe. All I could do was curl up into a ball and drown in my misery, embrace my anguish and torture. It was my all fault, I should have never let her out of my sight. I should have never bothered her. I knew it was too late now. I was a monster, putting her in danger, but I was too far in to ever come out.

The doors opened and my father came out, I jumped up and looked into his eyes. I saw relief.

"Edward…"

**So, you want to know what happened with Bella? Review, I'll post up as soon as I finish writing it, I hope you enjoyed it.**


	7. Hospital Rules and Parental Supervision

**Those who like this story might want to check out my other fan fic, the climb, which I'm currently working on, I hope you'll like it.**

Hospital Rules and Parental Supervision.

EPOV

"Edward…" he looked at me, and in that brief second I thought I lost her, my father's face turned bright, and he smiled at me warmly.

"Someone wants to see you" he told me, while Charlie thanked him, Alice squealed, Rosalie beamed, my mother hugged me and Emmett let out a shaky laugh.

I looked over to Charlie, finally afraid. He looked at me, frowned slightly, then nodded his head. He didn't like this, but he would take it. I beamed as I walked through the doors.  
There she was, my beautiful Bella, looking up at me through those long lashes. My heart soared as I looked her in the eyes, walking towards her until I crashed my lips to her.

"I thought I would never see those beautiful eyes again" I told her, while she hugged me weakly.

"Oh, Edward" she said, a tear glistening on her cheek. I wiped them away, kissing each cheek before I kissed her lips again. The heart machine went silent for a moment and the restarted.

"I guess you found out what your kisses do to me" she said softly. I knew she was weak, and that she was on so many meds that she would fall asleep any moment, but I needed her to know how I felt, everything she had done to me.

"Bella, I love you" I told her, staring her straight in the eyes.

"I love you too Edward. It was you, I heard your voice, you sounded so sad, you begged me to fight, to come back. I fought as hard as I could, for you, and my dad. She said, looking behind us. I felt footsteps behind them, but I didn't acknowledge them.

"Edward, I'm tired" she said softly

"Sleep my beautiful Bella, sleep, I'll be here when you wake up" I told her gently, kissing her forehead as she closed her eyes.

I turned around and everyone was watching us, their eyes wide. It was my mother who surprised me the most; she was beaming as she held my father.

Charlie came over and took Bella's hand.

"I don't like it but you made her comeback. You told her to comeback for me, thank you" he said his eyes not leaving his daughter.

My father walked towards me, put his hand on my shoulder and asked me to talk to him and my mother, we walked out the door and he stood in front of me, his hands crossed.

"Edward, she's your student?" he said, his eyes showing a hint of anger

"Yes" I said, my head hanging

"Do you know what that could do to you, it's highly unethical, if you got caught, you would lose your school next year, your reputation would be ruined, and hers! She would…" he started, but I broke him off

"Look, dad, I know how bad this is. I just can't help how I feel, I love her, when she's not around it's like I can't breathe, when she was in there, and I knew I might not be able to see her open her eyes and look at me again, I was dying inside. She's eighteen, next year she's going to Dartmouth! And apart from that, it's not sexual, not at all, Dad, please, you have to understand, I love her… more than my own life" I told him pleadingly.

My dad sighed in defeat, and my mom hugged me again before we re-entered Bella's room. Apparently she would have to stay for a week, and then wear a walking boot for a month before she would be perfect again. I didn't care, as long as she was whole. Early morning came and everyone prepared to leave for home. Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper an Alice were all going back with Charlie. They were going to leave me Bella's guardian so I could get back in time for school the next day. My parents were going to fly out at the end of the week so my dad could ensure Bella was treated properly before discharge. I knew Bella had a few more hours in her, so I went to the hotel with my parents, who would be booking the same room and showered and changed before returning to the hospital with my father.

"Edward, I wasn't planning on making a decision yet, so I hadn't asked, but the national board is building a new state of the art hospital in Port Angeles. They offered me to run it, and I was considering. Your mother misses you, and I do to, we were wondering if you would be ok with us coming to live in the Forks house with you?" he asked me

I loved the idea, I was currently living in the house by myself. My parents had bought it and redone it last year and it was the reason why I had chosen Forks to teach in, I already had a home there.

"Dad, that would be great" I told him, honestly.

"And about Bella" uh oh. "I'm not happy about the situation, and I'm worried about the possible outcome, but I sympathize and understand. I'm also just happy you are happy" he told me, and I smiled. As soon as Bella was ok again, everything would be fine in the universe. Charlie knew and he didn't shoot me (yet) or put me in jail (yet) or gotten a restraining order (yet), Emmett knew and he hadn't killed me (yet) my dad understood and was moving in, which I liked because I missed my parents terribly, and Bella loved me. Yup, as soon as she was whole again everything would be perfect.

BPOV

The week flew by quickly. I slept most of the time but I had come to learn a few things while I was awake. I had been in a coma and was saved by Edwards' father, who was the best doctor ever! And had rushed over on his private plane after a plea for help from Edward, Carlisle was very nice and had Edward's height, but was blonde. His eyes were the darkest green, that almost looked black. He looked much younger than he was at 47, and was compassionate and gentle. Whenever Edward was in Forks, at school, Edwards mother, Esme, would sit with me, and tell me the most wonderful stories about Edward as a child. She was wonderful and nice and sweet and motherly. She had a round face, small lips and bright grey eyes. Her hair was a soft caramel color, and her figure was perfect. She too looked much younger than she really was, and seemed to understand my situation with Edward. It had been during a conversation where I asked her if she was not upset that I was his student, and not good enough for him that she cut me off.

"Edward has been alone for so long, I'm just happy he found someone to love. You know, it's cases like these that make you see a person's true colors, and the strength of a relationship, the strength of a person's love. Two persons who didn't absolutely love each other wouldn't go through all these mountains and pass unscathed. Many relationships wouldn't survive; it just shows that you two are meant for each other." I smiled widely at that, and winced at the pain in my head.

"You know, dear, that Carlisle and I went through a similar situation. When I was twenty I had a shot gun marriage to an absolutely horrid man that I thought I knew and loved. A month before my child was born, he disappeared. I never saw him again, three days after the birth of my son; he was examined in order to be discharged from the clinic where I gave birth. When they checked him over, they noticed his blood work showed signs of a tumor. They had to operate immediately on his brain to save him. I loved my child very much and he was my life, when he died, I tried to kill myself by throwing myself off a cliff. The persons that found me brought me straight to the morgue, thinking I was dead; it was Carlisle who looked me over, and found a heartbeat. He saved me, and for a long time, nursed me to health, I had no money so he paid the bills, and when I was whole and discharged he put me up in one of his apartments till I could get back on my feet. Throughout that time I fell in love with him, a love deeper than I could have ever felt for anyone else. It was unethical to go out with a patient, so for a long time we were quiet about our relationship, the day after he told me he loved me, we got married. A year later I had Edward, and I have been the happiest person alive ever since. I just want you to know, I understand, I know what you're feeling. I also know that if what you feel is true, you'll find a way to make it, and when you do, you'll be as happy as Carlisle and me. What mom wouldn't want that for her only son?" I was in tears, as I hugged her, and thanked her for her story.

The rest of the stories were happier ones than that, but all showed me insight into the wonderful family Edward had, and the type of boy he had been while growing up.

"There was a time when Edward was sixteen, that Alice, who was eleven at the time was irritating him and his friends. She would bounce around and dance and sing as Edward tried to act cool and not laugh at his cousin. When Edward wasn't looking, Alice kissed a boy to get his attention, when Edward noticed what his cousin was doing he yelled and punched his friend, grabbing Alice and throwing her over his shoulder before running off home with her on his shoulder the whole time. By the time he got there he was sweaty and Alice was asleep. He barged into the kitchen as I was cleaning, slipped on the floor and slid down towards me, knocking me into the bucket and spilling water all over us. We gasped on the floor, soaked and Edward started yelling at Alice about morals and asked her why she had kissed his friend. Alice laughed and told him that she wanted to go home, but didn't want to walk and knew exactly what she was going to have to do to get him to carry her."

I laughed with her, and listened to all of her wonderful stories. She asked me about my childhood, my mother, my friends and when I would tell her deep feelings I could tell she was not just asking out of curiosity but was really interested in how I felt and what I had to say.

I felt really guilty a lot of the time because Edward would race after school to Seattle every day, only to go back in time to shower and go to teach. He would sleep with me on the bed and I knew that I would never be able to sleep properly again after being held in his arms. When I would have a nightmare he would whisper sweet nothings in my ear and hum a melody that would immediately calm me down.

He had started to develop bags under his eyes and I was worried he would fall asleep at the wheel, every time I voiced my concerns he would stop me and tell me he wouldn't have it any other way, and that there was no way he could go to sleep knowing I was alone in a hospital bed.

So when Saturday came and I was discharged I was excited to get home. I knew Esme and Carlisle would be moving to Forks by week's end but was sad to say goodbye to Esme, who had been with me so long during the week. Everyone was waiting outside the hospital when I walked out in my walking boot. I hugged my dad and he told me how he was glad to have me back at home. Emmett picked me up and gave me a bone crushing bear hug that threatened my lungs and nearly caused my newly repaired ribs to break again. Alice, Rosalie and Jasper hugged me and we all rode together in my father's massive Range Rover. I was happy. I was going home…

**Well let me know what you think, I loved Esme's story, and remember that I am trying to remain true to the books and the characters.**


	8. Sex Talks and Interrogations

Sex Talks and Interrogations

EPOV

It was September 8th. In five days it would be Bella's birthday and I still had no idea what to get her. I had talked to Charlie and Emmett, I was welcome to the house but not into her bedroom (not that I would have gone up there) and I thought that we were all on safe ground as it related to Bella's and mine relationship. I was really, really glad I hadn't gotten shot yet.

It was the Sunday after Bella got released from the hospital and I was over at her house. Charlie had gone fishing in the early morning and Emmett was upstairs with Rosalie doing things only parts of my anatomy thought of. I was really starting to get frustrated at myself. What had happened to my morals? My self control? One kiss from Bella and my "friend downstairs" was jumping in joy. If I wasn't careful my hormones would kill my self control. I very well knew Bella was a virgin, and she now knew that I was too. She had been somewhat surprised, but accepted it. That was before we had our "sex talk". I growled as I remembered the conversation.

Bella and I were kissing in the kitchen when I looked down and saw Bella unbuttoning one of her blouse buttons. My eyes popped open and I pulled her hand away from her shirt.

"Bella what are you doing?" I asked, slightly angry that she would think that that was what I was after, HERE IN HER FATHERS KITCHEN!

I saw her face redden and tears threaten to spill down her beautiful face

"Did I hurt your feelings?" I asked, shocked.

"No," she lied.

So quickly that I wasn't even sure how it happened, she was in my arms, her face cradled between my shoulder and my hand, while my thumb stroked reassuringly against her cheek.

"You know why I have to say no," I murmured. "You know that I want you, too."

"Do you?" she whispered, her voice full of doubt.

"Of course I do, you silly, beautiful, oversensitive girl." I laughed once, and then my voice was bleak. "Doesn't everyone? I feel like there's a line behind me, jockeying for position, waiting for me to make a big enough mistake. . . . You're too desirable for your own good."

"Who's being silly now?" she said, pouting

"Do I have to send a petition around to get you to believe? Shall I tell you whose names would be on the top of the list? You know a few of them, but some might surprise you."

She shook her head against my chest, grimacing. "You're just trying to distract me. Let's get back to the subject."

I sighed.

"Please," She finally whispered, hopelessly. "It's all I want. Please." she closed her eyes in defeat, waiting for the quick and final no.

But I didn't answer immediately.

She opened her eyes, and saw my torn face.

"Please?" she whispered again. My arms tightened around her, and my lips were at her ear. "This is unbearable. Do you have any idea how painful it is, trying to refuse you when you plead with me this way?"

"Then don't refuse," she suggested breathlessly.

I didn't respond.

"Please," she tried again.

"Bella . . ." I shook my head slowly. I felt like I had surrendered. My heart, racing already, spluttered frantically, as I kissed her passionately.

Again, she took what advantage she could. When my face turned toward hers with the slow movement of my indecision, she twisted quickly in my arms till her lips reached mine.

My mouth was not gentle; there was a brand-new edge of conflict and desperation in the way my lips moved. she locked her arms around my neck, and didn't stop kissing me. She was the one who had to break away, gasping for air. Even then my lips did not leave her skin, they just moved to her throat. Her hands weren't unsteady now; she got through with the buttons on her shirt this time easily, she pulled my mouth back to hers, and she seemed just as eager as I was. One of my hands still cupped her face, my other arm was tight around her waist, straining her closer to me.

I felt her tryin to undo a button of her shirt and locked my hands around her wrsits

My lips were at her ear again. "Bella," I murmured,. "Would you _please_ stop trying to take your clothes off?"

"Do you want to do that part?" She asked, confused.

"Not tonight," I answered softly. My lips were slower now against her cheek and jaw, all the urgency gone.

"Edward, don't —," She started to argue.

"I'm not saying no," I reassured her. "I'm just saying _not tonight._"

"Give me one good reason why tonight is not as good as any other night." she was still breathless; it made the frustration in her voice less impressive.

"well for one, your brothers upstairs" i said, kissing her throat. She grimaced

"secondly, when i make love to you, i want it to be special."She sighed

"Thirdly you're in a walking boot you cant take off" She pouted

"and fourthly, i want to ensure we have a shot at heaven" i said into her ear.

"Your trying to protect your virtue" she said, frustrated

"No silly girl, i'm trying to protect yours, and your making it increasingly difficult" i murmured.

"Ugh. I know what that means Edward. And i dont like it." She told me.

"what do you mean?" i asked her, confused

"You plan on waiting till _marriage_?" she said the word as if it were a taboo.

"Many people wait until marriage, Bella" i said, slightly hurt at her tone.

"Oh, Edward." She said softly, when she noticed my face.

"I'm sorry, i'm just slightly sexually frustrated, and i didnt know it was important to you" she said, taking my face in my hands and looking at me until i met her eyes.

"You lead, I'll follow" she said

I shook my head at her.

"No. I wont do anything of the sort. We're equals here Bella, we both get to lead."

She smiled and we kissed, this time more sweet and tender than the passionate, fiery ones we had had before our discussion.

To think that she had actually, well, what i can say is that my "freind downstairs" wasnt happy by my rejection of Bella's offer. To be completely honest, alot of me wasnt completely happy with it. But the coherent side of me knew that it would be better, much better if we waited until i married her. Yes, i had every intention of marrying her someday. I knew that as soon as i could get that ring on her finger i would make her mine in every way. I didnt want to acknowledge i was slightly terrified. People shouldnt want to get married after only knowing a person for two weeks, but that was how sure i was of Bella. I knew that her reluctancy at marriage didnt come from her not wanting me, she had told me all about her mother, who had always loved her father but preached to wait till after college to get marries. I remember laughin when Bella told me boiling live puppies was higher on her list than mariage. I also knew that i would do anything to make er happy, so as long as i played my cards right, we would go off to Dartmouth together. I was going to ask her to marry me before. I didnt want to go and live in sin at Dartmouth, and since i had every intention of living with her, i knew that she was going to be my wife before we got there. My only fear was that she would stick stubbornly to her idea of waiting until after college. I prayed not. I had spent my entire life waiting for her, just to find her in Forks, Washington. Life was really unpredictable. Now all i had to do was bide my time. And well.

******************************************************************************

The next day i waited in the parking lot with Rosalie, Jasper and Alice. Emmett had to take Bella to school because she couldnt drive and we all knew i couldnt pick her up, no matter how muc i wanted to. We all knew what would happen if our secret got out, and were up to protecting our family. Rosalie nudged me gently as Emmett's jeep came into view. There she was, my persnal miracle. Emmett helped her out of the jeep and she pretended to not see us until Emmett said a little too loudly.

"Hey Bella, do you mind if we go talk to Mr. Cullen?"

"nope" she said, acting like she didnt care. I held back my smirk at her bad acting as our eyes met.

As hse got closer i could see her frown falter, failing to hide her happiness.

"Ms. Swan it's nice to have you back" i told her as she got closer, loud enough for the nosy students around us to here me call her by a formal name.

"Its good to be back Mr. Cullen" she said, showing part of her smile.

"Indeed it is" said a voice behind us. We all turned around to see Principal Greene.

"If i make speak with you Ms. Swan, ?" the principal said, turning around and walking ahead of us.

Bella looked at me, slightly panicked, the others expression equaled hers. I silently whispered so the principal couldnt hear.

"say nothing", she nodded, a slight tremble in her lip

"are you afraid?" i asked her, angry at myself for getting her in this situation

"My only fear is losing you" she said silently. I squeezed her arm an entered the principals office.

He motioned for us to sit.

"I'm sure you know why i've asked to speak to you." He said inquisitively

"No, sir. I at least dont, i dont know about Ms. Swan" i said turning to her and calming her with my eyes.

"I'm sorry, but i dont" she said in a voice that was believable, but shaky.

"Well Ms. Swan, i heard about your terrible attack and wanted to offer you the schools support. You were lucky your brother and Mr. Cullen were there. But the real reason i brought you in here is that i was informed by the police that the man Mr. Cullen helped aprehend was wanted in 5 states for assault, rape and murder. I was wondering if Ms. Swan would want to introduce him at the assemble that will be held tomorrow in thanks for your act to te community" he said and i held back a sigh of relief. I looked over at Bella who was suddenly much wittier.

"Oh, of course Mr. Greene i would be honored, after all, i have Mr. Cullen to thank for being here" she said, smiling at me.

"Wonderful, thank you, well thats it, you can both go, Mr. Cullen, please right Ms. Swan a permission slip, or beter yet, escort her to her class so she doesnt run into trouble"

Yes, sir" i nodded at him as Bekka and i walked out of the office.

I let out a sigh of relief and Bella let out a shaky laugh.

"Bella, I'm sorry for putting you in this situation, i'm a monster, i-"

"edward you cant take all the blame for everything. It takes two to tango, and its not your fault. Nothings happened. I love you, please dont go" she begged me and i took advantage of where we were to hug her and kiss her softly.

"As long as you want me, I'll be around"

"'ll alwasy want you, forever" she whispered

I beamed at her.

"Who do you have in second period?

"Mr. Banner"

"Alright, come on" i said usuring her through the doors to building three.

As we walked we kept stealing glances at eachother, smiling slightly.

When we reached her lab i knocked gently, before sticking my head out and calling out Mr. Banner, who was in the middle of a slide about mating monkeys.

"Yes Mr. Cullen?" he said, slightly agravated at my interuption

"principal Greene asked me to escort Ms. Swan to her class, she was at the office with him" i told him. He nodded, his face showing compassion towards Bella who was standing looking up at him innocently. How she could go from seductress to innocent angel was beyond me, but it worked on Mr. Banner who welcomed her warmly back to school and escorted her out, i brushed her arm as i passed and she slightly squeezed it.

I walked away, shuddering at the thought of what her touch did to me. My little freind was already bouncing and if i werent careful any student might think i was some pervert going after them. I laughed at the irony.

As i walked toward my classroom which i new was being supervised by a substitue i heard the horrible Stanley girl and Lauren Mallory talkin loudly as they walked from the bathroom, completely oblivious to my presence.

"I dont know why they didnt just him kill her, its not like anyone would have missed her" said Lauren Mallory, and i was confused as to what they were talking about.

"And i heard it was Mr. Cullen that saved her, to think of..."

"MS. STANLEY" I shouted in anger, knowing exactly who they were talking about. My sweet Bella, dead, what was wrong with these girls.

"Oh! Um. Mr. Cullen ... I was" said Jessica in terror.

"if you ladies will accompany me to the principals office, you have some explaining to do."

They both nodded and followed me.

I knocked i the principals door and he let me enter so i did, followed by the two little devils.

"Mr. Cullen?" asked Principal Greene, confused

"Mr. Greene i am here because i was going to my class from escorting Ms. Swan like you asked and found these two students speaking horribly about the girl and wishing her death. They also had the nerve to insuate my involvement was misterious. Now Mr. Greene that is slander an i am personally offended. Not only that but Ms. Swan was brutally attacked and these girls were trashing her name and wishing her dead, i believ there is something in the rule book about that" i said, slightly red faced with anger as i pointed at the twosome.

Mr. Greenes expression changed from confusion to anger as he examined the girls.

"that is despiccable. This school does not accpet that behaviour young ladies. If i hear you have been spreading any rumours about any faculty members, or have been bothering the poor Swan girl at all you will get expelled She is an excelent student unlike yourselves with an impeccable record. You will both get a weeks suspension and this will go on your file. Now wait outside till i call your parents." He told them, red faced like i was.

"i'm sorry Mr. Cullen, those girls have always been trouble. I want you to know we will not accept that behaviour and completely know the falseness of their allegations." He said to me.

I nodded and thanked him, walking away to my class, which was filing out. My downcast attitude immediately changed when Bella came in the room and sat in the front row next to Alice, winking at me and smiling before opening a book and pretending to be busy.

I smiled knowing that when she was around she made everything better...


	9. Passing Notes, and Hidden Kisses

**For those amazing fans that noticed that part of the sex talk from the last chapter was an extract from eclipse… congratulations, you know your stuff. Disclaimer: I own nothing. But I want to use quotes so that I remain true to the twilight saga as much as my plot allows. Here you have the chapter I have been wanting to write the most. So far. This again goes to my awesome reviewers, Tita Cullen, cheermom 13, jkcmama0307, sweetmahogany, acw1, Kynicole, Ariana-Magdalena, mckennaismyworld, barbie2, fadedlove17**, **xxbipolar7597139xx****, oompaloompa6262, sillyaddict13, ProtheroEdward and Emmettlover95. Thank you for making me want to write more, just for you.**

Passing Notes , Hidden Kisses and Assembly Speeches

EPOV

After the scare we had with Principal Greene Bella and I were cornered by our family (yes, they were all family). They wanted to know the details, everything, Alice was planning to hire a lawyer to sue the school before we finally calmed her down enough to tell her there was no need. The scare had shaken us all, but we knew that our cover wasn't blown, and we were all happy for it. As soon as I walked into my third period class I knew my day couldn't get any worse.

Bella was sitting at her seat, trying as hard as she could to get rid of the pest that I had come to know as Mike Newton. The boy was harmless, and could even be a good friend, but Alice had warned me of his constant intentions towards Bella, referring to him as Bella's golden retriever. I was not prepared for the surge of jealousy that made my blood boil when he put his hand on her arm. HER ARM! Stupid idiot boy! If I weren't his teacher, and I wasn't in school this would be exactly the thing I'd get into trouble for. I turned my back to them for a second so I could compose my expression. I knew Bella wasn't urging on his advances, that was clear from her expression, but the sole fact that he could touch her like that in front of everyone while I couldn't seriously drove me insane.

I turned to find he was still there, leaning closer into a wide eyed Bella. I slammed my book down and yelled at him

"NEWTON! I would suggest you leave yours and Ms. Swans private life exactly that, private and out of my classroom! I growled at him as he sat down in his own seat.

I looked at Bella, she was looking at me as if afraid my reaction was more directed towards her, and I saw a hint of a tear. I immediately felt horrible. As I started handing out assignments for the class I wrote her a quick note that I inconspicuously passed to her when Alice raised her hand to ask me a "question"

"Love, I'm sorry, it wasn't at you at all. I just had to keep up appearances and not show a preference. I'm sorry; I completely trust you and I know you wouldn't do anything.

I love you."

I saw her relax as I did my rounds and then I heard her voice

"Mr. Cullen could you please explain this for me" she said pointing at her book as I walked towards her, trying to hide my smile at her angel voice.

"Yes, Ms. Swan, what is it?"

I looked down at the book where I saw an answer to my note.

"I know, I was just surprised, but Edward, you have to relax or else it'll be too obvious, act like a teacher not a jealous boyfriend."

I grimaced but nodded, before continuing my rounds.

My sucky day got all worse when at the end of class Jacob Black, a smart attractive student went straight up to Bella and asked her on a date, with the demeanor of someone who expected acceptance. I knew he was popular and well liked by the girls, and could feel the jealousy coming back, it was all worth it to see Jacobs expression when Bella answered him.

"I'm sorry Jacob, but my boyfriend and I are pretty serious and I don't think he'd be ok with me going out with you." She told him, and I smirked as Jacobs draw dropped, I turned around in order to try to remove the smirk from my face.

"You mean Newton?" asked an incredulous Jacob.

"Oh, no. My boyfriend Edward goes to college, he's studying teaching at Dartmouth, he's brilliant. We met over the summer." She told him, and I again turned around to hide my smile. Little did he know she was speaking about me, and that the majority of those things were technically true.

"Really? Well what's his last name?" asked Jacob as if trying to cal her out on a lie. That really got Bella flaming.

"It's Masen, and that's none of your business, now leave me alone, I have to go." She said with a huff before taking a dramatic exit. Jacob just stood there, looking as if someone had slapped him. I picked up my books and passed right in front of him, holding my laughter all the way to the teacher's lounge. I then realized all the teachers were looking at me as if I were insane, which only made me laugh harder, before leaving to get some lunch. In the empty hallway of the biology lab stood Bella outing things in her locker, she was conveniently right next to a coat closet. I passed her, making my presence known before opening the closet and pulling her inside in a fraction of a second.

"Edward wha-" I crashed my lips to hers, something that effectively shut her up. I had had girlfriends before, flings as a teenager, but no one had ever compared to Bella, the sensation she could evoke in the pit of my stomach, all the feelings that she brought up were like a drug that I needed to remain blissfully ignorant. We kissed and held each other until we were out of breath. Even then all we did was hug until I noticed I was intruding on her lunch time, profusely apologizing when I realized we only had three minutes before the warning bell, where the hallway would get flooded with students going to their classes. I groaned, promised her I'd get her something to eat and looked out quickly before admitting the coast was clear.

She flashed me one of her breathtaking smiles before going to her biology class, and because I didn't have anything to do in this period, I went towards my car to listen to music. I was listening to Debussy but in my head a different melody was playing, one that was purely, Bella. As if I had called her with my thoughts I saw Bella a walking, wait, no, strike that, Bella being carried by Mike Newton. I practically ripped the door off its hinges when I saw her, running towards her, all the casual calmness of a teacher disappeared.

"BELLA!" I yelled as I watched Newton have to set her down.

"What's wrong with her?" I demanded from Newton.

"They're blood typing in biology and she fainted, she told me she was fine, but now she did it again." I looked at him for a second before turning my attention back to Bella.

"You can go Mr. Newton, I'll take Ms. Swan to the nurse, I said as in one swift movement I had her in my arms, bridal style, cradled against my chest.

Once Mike was out of earshot I went back to my Edward mode.

"Bella, love, are you ok, please talk to me." I begged her, as I got closer to the office where the nurse's station was located.

"Ugh… blood" was all she said. I chuckled slightly, no real amusement in my voice, yet relief that it was not something serious.

After Bella was checked out, I got an excuse to take her home when the principal himself requested it. I was glad, but played my part of concerned teacher very well. Bella, just sat quiet and acted pale, something she was magnificent at, but then again, what wasn't she wonderful at? Oh, right walking, and the new addition to the list, blood, she sucked at being around blood. I was starting to feel at least worthy now that I had found minor imperfections in my angel.

When we got to her home, I made her soup, and we watched television until Emmett arrived, with Rose, Jazz, and Alice, all of whom looked concerned but visibly relaxed when I said my first two words, blood typing.

Alice laughed and I asked her what was I missing, it was really difficult being the only one who hadn't known her for years, I wanted so badly to be the person who knew her best, but I was learning, slowly I had started to get all the information I needed.

"When we were juniors, they had a blood drive in Port Angeles, r. Banner thought it would be a good idea to do blood typing, like he does every year, Bella, who did not yet know that blood typing day is ditch day went to class. When Banner stuck the first persons finger, Bella went green, knocking over her partners tray with acid samples in the process. She managed to somehow burn a deep hole in his pants, his shirt, the table, the chair and the poor boys shoe. Safe to say the boy transferred out of the class the next day. He steers clear of Bella, but apparently she forgot the effects of blood typing. She can't stand the "smell" of blood, according to her" Alice said with a giggle

"that's ridiculous, people cant smell blood" I said matter-of-factly

Bella turned towards me, her eyes flashing her anger. I immediately cringed.

"Well I can! It smells like rust and salt, and all disgusting! If I were a vampire I would have to go vegetarian cause blood has the ickiest smell ever! She said, and then attempted to stomp off. Of course, being Bella she tripped, landing straight in my lap. I chuckled as she huffed, but stayed in this much more comfortable position.

We chatted some more until I heard Charlie's car in the drive way.

"Bella, you need to get up now, I really don't want your dad to shoot me." I told her as she got up and walked to the door.

Charlie greeted us, and I took my leave, after all I couldn't distract Bella from her homework and get away with it. Apart from that she had a speech to write, and I was looking forward to what she was going to say to account for my act of heroism.

******************************************************************************

I was sitting down next to Principal Greene as Bella stood in front of the whole student body. She looked beautiful in a cream skirt and red blouse.

"Good Morning everyone. I am here today to introduce a very special person. Most of you know by now that not too long ago I was attacked in Seattle. A man, whom I did not know attempted to do vicious things against me, and had it not been for this man, he would have gotten away with it. I am eternally grateful to Mr. Cullen for saving my life. The reason why I am introducing him, is because he will be receiving an award from the school, and the state for his assistance in the capture of this horrible man, who had done awful things to other women all over the country, Mr. Cullen, thank you so much." She said, turning to me and giving me one of her heartbreaking smiles.

She was amazing, I accepted my award and took a picture with the Principal and her and then went back to my normal life. Of course, life for me was never normal, though I did not expect what came next.

"Mr. Cullen, a few questions for the times" said a red head reporter with a microphone in hand and a camera man behind her.

"Umm, sure" I said awkwardly

"Mr. Cullen, how did you assist in the capture of this man?"

"I threw him off Ms. Swan when he was attacking her in an alley."

"And did you know it was Ms. Swan at the time?"

"Yes" I said, confused by her question.

"Mr. Cullen would you like to explain why you were at a club with a minor, who happens to be your student?" she said with a harsh voice. I immediately felt the threat and I kept my calm as I answered her question honestly

"Yes, I can. MS. Swan was at the club with her older brother, who is a teacher here, and happens to be my friend, as well as another new teacher and a few other friends. When we noticed her missing we all searched for her, I was just the one who found her first"

She looked slightly sad as she noted my honesty, and then thanked me, moving away from me towards Bella, who was being helped by Alice down the Assembly steps. A camera flashed in her face and she blushed, as I smiled at her expression.

"Ms. Swan, some questions?" asked the reporter

"Umm, ugh, ok?" she said

"Are you thankful for Mr. Cullens presence at the club that night."

"Well, of course he saved my life."

"Were you uncomfortable at all with him at the club?"

"No, he's my brothers best friend, I didn't really talk to him, he was just there for my brother."

Again, the reporter looked thoroughly downcast at the lack of a juicy scandal. She mumbled something to Bella before leaving, her shoulders slumped, a slight pout on her face.

"What was that about?" asked Alice when we all finally met up

"Just looking for an inexistent story…"

"Really, why won't people believe that Mr. Cullen just did the right thing and there's nothing scandalous behind it" laughed Bella, a sarcastic look on her face that immediately turned angelically innocent as Mr. Greene passed. Once again out of sight and earshot, we all laughed at our current pickle.

I looked around at my new family knowing it was really moments like this, people and relationships like these that made all the secrets worth it.


	10. Birthday suprises,skanks and stepmothers

**Don't forget that my hundredth reviewer will get a big decision, do it fast because I need the person for my plot line SOON! R + R. Just remember, last chapter was not the end of Jacob Black. Disclaimer: I own nothing, except my plot line. Meyer also had credit for some of that too.**

Birthday surprises, skanks and …step mothers?

**BPOV**

It was my birthday. I was finally eighteen and a legal adult, even though I had thought of myself as eighteen for the last month. I hated the fact that I had to school, where the happiest thing that ever happened was that I could occasionally steal kisses with Edward in a hidden closet. It would be so much better if I didn't have school today and could just be free to be with Edward and not be afraid to get caught. But as I told Edward repeatedly, life was not fair, and we were just lucky to have each other at all. He would always look downcast when he had to leave at the end of the day, but as I had told him, absence makes the heart grow fonder. He had mumbled something about couldn't get any fonder and kissed me goodnight.

To begin with the celebration of "Bella's birthday bonanza" (According to Alice my birthday was to important to be a simple thing like a bash), we were going to have a birthday breakfast. Everyone was coming over for the morning, and since we knew that we would take our time we all had to get up very early. Alice was at my house from the night before, and by the time she woke me up I could smell the scent of a delicious array of foods coming from downstairs. I grumbled when Alice insisted I wear a dress instead of my usual jeans and a t-shirt look and curled my hair and added light make up. She had no option but let me wear a single flat since I was still in a walking boot. I looked good, but it wasn't my style and I felt the dress was a little too much for school even if it was a just a simple strapless dress with a deep blue button shrug that was long sleeved. The dress in itself was ivory colored, and my shoes were the blue of my sweater, after all it was a sad day when your clothes didn't match your shoes, I thought sarcastically. I walked out the door slowly, careful not to trip.

In the dining room the smells grew stronger and I was amazed at all that Alice could do in an hour. The room was full of balloons, and a poster that said Happy 18th Birthday Bella! The table was set beautifully for eight, and I wondered who the extra guest was. Looked at a small table and saw various packages there in different styles of wrapping.

In the living room waited everyone, smiling at me. The first person to hug me was my father, who surprised me by kissing me on my cheek and telling me he loved me. This was strange for him; he never showed so much emotion after my mother's passing, I was happy to respond to him. Next I was assaulted by my brother bear, who took me into a bone crushing hug that threatened me with a very short death. Then came Alice, Jasper and Rosalie. I was then surprised when I noticed a woman come up to me, and give me a warm, gentle hug.

"Bella, this is Sue, my- ugh, my girlfriend" said my father, and I instantly felt warmth spread through me. I was glad my dad was starting to be happy again.

"It's very nice to meet you" I told her honestly, only giving her a second of my attention as my eyes locked with Edwards.

I didn't even notice when my father loudly said that he was going to look the other way for only one minute. I threw myself into his arms and he chuckled, giving me a loving kiss, before appropriately taking my hand.

"Happy Birthday, love" he told me and I beamed at him as we entered the dining room. It was early, so we had time.

We ate and laughed and blew out the candles to a stack of pancakes, the cake would be later in the day. When we only had a half hour left Alice announced it was time for presents and she ushered me towards a chair that was next to the stack of presents. Edward came and stood behind me, putting his hands on my shoulders. The first one I took up was a big pink box with a massive bow on it. I immediately knew it was from Alice, my suspicions were easily proven when she squealed and claimed it as her own.

In the big box were two pairs of shoes, three different complete outfits with accessories and a bright pink pen with feathers at the top. There was also a gift certificate for a spa day for three, and I immediately knew who I was taking.

"Alice this is too much" I told her.

"Nonsense, it's less than last year" she said. I laughed and hugged her thanks.

The next present I got was from Emmett and Rosalie and Jasper, and it was a new phone/music system for my car, I thanked them for this too.

My dad and Sue got me a beautiful pair of whit gold hoop earrings that I knew we could afford but still thought were too much. Esme and Carlisle, Edwards parents sent me a necklace that Edward told me had the Cullen crest on it, while Edward got me the most beautifully thought present any girl could have.

"My present is outside, we have just enough time." He told me, leading me towards the back yard. I gasped in surprise.

There next to my massive tree was a beautiful white piano, with gold engravings.

"Edward I can't play" I told him, tears in my eyes. He laughed heartily.

"I know" he said, and led me to the piano, where he sat me on the bench right next to me. He opened one of the two boxes sitting on it and gave me a sheet of music, then his hands were off.

It took me a moment to understand how it was Edward that was making the most amazing melody, something I had heard before. His fingers worked effortlessly and I felt tears come to my eyes when I looked at the sheet.

There, above the bars was the title written in a neat script.

"Bella's Lullaby"

When he was done I was speechless, and I kissed him passionately, not caring that I was in the presence of my family. He smiled my favorite smile and gave me the second box, a substantially heavier box. I unwrapped it and I felt the tears come back.

In the box was a book, but not just any book, it was the first edition of pride and prejudice, signed by Jane Austen herself. I gaped at it and buried it to me, hugging it, at the back I found his writing again.

"To the one person that makes my heart soar, I love you. Edward"

I thanked him profusely and turned to my family, but they weren't there.

"Where did everyone go?" I asked, confused

"Very subtly giving us some private time" he said, and I felt the happiness in his voice.

I laughed and kissed him

"Bella I talked to your father" he said. Uh oh. "I asked him if it was okay that we went out on a real date tonight, Port Angeles, where not everyone knows us." I relaxed at this

"He said yes, so I was wondering, would you go out with me tonight?" he said, and I was surprised that he seemed nervous

"Of course."I smiled, and got up, I knew we had to get to school.

"Oh and Bella" he said, as I started to walk

"Yeah?"

"I love you" he said and I smiled, kissing him lovingly

"I love you too Edward"

EPOV

She loved me, she loved me. I was dancing on the inside. Of course I already knew this, but it was a wonderful thing to hear coming from Bella. No words in any language were ever more beautiful, no love had ever been stronger. I knew this was the stuff of legend, the things that people wrote about, the type of love that in a hundred years a teacher like me would be speaking about in an English class. Of that I was sure.

We made it to school in time, and I was glad that it was a Friday and that school would be over soon and I could go on my date with Bella. All class we had stolen peaks at each other, passed notes through Alice and assignments and just enjoyed each other's presence. By the time the final bell rang I dashed out of my class, going home and getting ready to give Bella my last present.

I showered, and changed into black slacks and a chocolate brown shirt, that I thought was perfect because it matched the exact color of Bella's eyes. I took my time buying her flowers, a mixture of roses and freesia, and of course, orange blossoms, a combination of the smells of my Bella. Her flowers were all white with small blotches of color, and I knew immediately that I had picked right, they were all perfectly, Bella.

I ran my hand through my hair as I knocked outside the door and Charlie opened it. I knew Emmett was on a date with Rose, and that he would be alone so I was surprised when I saw Sue in the living room, I smiled knowing that they were as anxious for us to leave as I was. Bella came down the steps, wearing a emerald green sweater dress and a single black boot, it almost made her walking boot look like a shoe instead of a cast and I had trouble keeping my eyes of her. The dress fit her snugly, enhancing her curves, there was a black belt around her tiny waist and her hair was curled and put in a half pony tail. I gave her the flowers and attached a freesia to her hair, she looked perfect.

I promised Charlie I would have her back by curfew and he smiled, I knew he was starting to warm to me, even though he didn't completely like the situation, I knew he knew my intentions were completely honorable, though I thought of his gun and what he would've done if he could read my mind when Bella was walking down the steps. I sighed happily; glad to not have been shot yet.

Bella and I spent the car ride in a joyous state. I asked her about books, music, her parents, her friends, her life before me, even boyfriends. I was glad that conversation was really short. I questioned her, and she questioned me and I was glad that we could talk so feely and openly without any awkwardness. She was a perfect angel; I was just so glad that she chose me.

We made it to Port Angeles later than I expected, but still on time for my reservation. It was so easy to take my time with Bella, I wanted all the time I could get and wanted to cherish and worship her like she deserved.

We walked along the board walk holding hands and giving each other brief kisses until it was eight and it was time to cross the road to the Italian restaurant where I had made our reservations.

We walked in and were immediately met by an eager hostess.

"Hello, welcome to La Bella Italia, table for one?" she said, and I was immediately offended. It was obvious that I was on a date; it was obvious that I wanted a table for two. Wasn't it?

"I have reservations here, Cullen." And when she didn't say anything I pressed. "A table for two?"

She ushered us to a busy area and tried to sit us down, Bella started to but I just shook my head. I didn't want this, I wanted a private area where I didn't have to think about being overheard, where the only thing on my mind would be Bella, something that happened frequently, I dint want any distractions.

"Perhaps something more private?" I insisted quietly to the host. I smoothly handed her a tip.

"Sure." She said and then directed us to a very private corner with a beautiful view of the board walk, away from all the busy tables.

"How's this?"

"Perfect." I told her, and saw her face change. I shrugged, not really interested in anything but looking at my Bella.

"Um" — she shook her head, blinking — "your server will be right out." She said and then walked away unsteadily.

"You really shouldn't do that to people," Bella criticized. "It's hardly fair." I was really confused about what in the world she could be talking about

"Do what?"

"Dazzle them like that — she's probably hyperventilating in the kitchen right now."

Huh, really what was she talking about?

"Oh, come on," she said dubiously. "You have to know the effect you have on

people."

I tilted my head to one side, "I dazzle people?" I asked her

"You haven't noticed? Do you think everybody gets their way so easily?"

I ignored her question. "Do I dazzle you?"

"Frequently," She admitted, and I felt my heart soar in ways only she could make happen

And then our server arrived, her face expectant.

"Hello. My name is Amber, and I'll be your server tonight. What can I get you to drink?" I didn't miss that she was speaking only to me.

I made a point of looking at Bella

"I'll have a Coke." She said, and it sounded like a question

"Two Cokes," I said.

"I'll be right back with that," she assured me

Bella and I talked until our drinks came and we ordered. We ate in companionable silence and when the dessert selection came out and we had chosen I decided it was time to give Bella my final gift.

"Love, I know you don't like surprises, or gifts but I have another one for you and I'd really appreciate it if you took it nicely." I told her, my eyes baring into hers.

"Ok" she whispered. I felt in my pocket and took out the long thin box.

I then got up to sit next to her, and gave it to her. She gasped and then looked at me, kissing me lovingly.

I had gotten her a very simple, beautiful bracelet. It had seven small charms and a large one, in the middle. There was a diamond fairy that represented Alice, a bear that represented Emmett, a police star for Charlie, A soldier for Jasper, a tiara for Rosalie, a piano for me, a book for her, and lastly a large diamond heart, which had engrave E + B on the back. I wiped away the tears in her eyes, and helped her put it on. She accepted it silently and clung to me, staring into my eyes happily. The waitress came back, and I looked over at her asking her for the bill when I noticed two of the people I would least want to see right now, Jessica Stanley and Lauren Mallory. I looked over at Bella, who noticed it too…


	11. Evading Students and Christmas Dinners

Soo…. I know you wanted this, but don't worry my pretties, everything is not what it seems…

Evading Students and Christmas dinners

EPOV

They were standing at the entrance to the restaurant, looking towards a table where I recognized Mike Newton and Jacob Black. I groaned at the realization that it wasn't two, but four that we had to worry about. I saw Bella texting someone furiously, not even bothering to pay attention and I worried about what was happening, but I dint have enough time because in that moment I noticed the evil devils walking our way, after glancing at Mike and Jacob, who followed.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" asked Jacob Black

"Good evening ladies, gentlemen" I said trying to maintain my calm,

"Good evening Mr. Cullen, Bella" said Mike and I noticed Bella smile at them innocently

"Who would've thought little Ms perfect was really a whore who got where she did by sleeping with the teacher?" said Jessica bitterly. I flinched and Bella's face reddened

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jessica" said Bella

"You're obviously on a date, so why deny it, oh, wait till everyone hears about this, you will never see the end of it" said Lauren and Jacob grimaced. I was going to talk but Bella squeezed my arm and I looked over at her.

"Actually, I'm not on a date, I'm waiting for my friends to come so we can have my birthday dinner, Mr. Cullen just happens to be early.

"Yeah, like I'd buy that" said Jacob

"Actually, this way you'll be able to meet my boyfriend Jacob, Edward will be here too, you remember him, the one you didn't believe existed, as well as Mr. Cullen's girlfriend, Elizabeth." Bella said, and I tried to keep the shock from my face.

"Yeah, we'll just wait for that."

"Go ahead, but let me remind you what happened last time you tried to accuse me of something ladies" I said angrily. I saw them flinch and share a worried glance, though they couldn't possibly be more worried than I was at this point. At some moment they would realize that no one was going to come. Just then my mouth dropped when Rosalie, Emmett and two other people walked in, heading straight towards us.

"Hey little sis, I didn't know you invited more people" said Emmett, perfectly playing his role. Then I tried to remain cool when the man came to Bella and kissed her on the cheek.

"Jessica, Jacob, Mike, Lauren, this is my boyfriend Edward Masen" she said confidently.

"And this is Elizabeth" I said gesturing towards the woman whose real name I didn't know.

They all looked shocked, and mumbled apologies as we headed towards a bigger table, away from them Not before I warned them of the consequences of their actions on Monday morning, of course. They way we sat could be taken as if in couples. I sat in Between Bella and the woman, Bella sat next to the man, who sat next to Emmett and Rosalie, once the group that had attempted to ruin our perfect evening left we all changed up to be with our significant others.

"Ok, what was that" I asked Bella when I couldn't held it in any longer. She laughed and looked at me adoringly

"When I noticed the monsters I knew I had to act quick or we would be caught. I knew Em and Rose were having a double date with Em's friend from college so I just texted them quickly to get over here from across the street where they were and told them my plan. This is Peter and Charlotte, I met them when I went to visit Em at college, guys this is Edward." She said and I shook hands with them

We laughed and they ordered more food. Bella and I excused ourselves as fast as we could and I was amazed by the woman beside me as I drove. She caught me staring and looked down, embarrassed.

"What?" she asked

"Nothing, you're just amazing, you know that right?"

"thanks." She said shyly

"I can't believe you were so quick to think, here I thought we had lost everything" I said

"We'll never lose everything as long as we have each other Edward, plus, next time we have to make sure we go somewhere where no one could possibly recognize us.

I smiled at her, holding back the feelings of guilt I felt at having put her reputation in jeopardy, putting her in such danger at the hands of those monsters.

"Bella, I'm so sorry" I said, ashamed

"No. Edward don't do that. Don't blame yourself for something that isn't your fault. I love you, we know what the risk is, I know. Don't you think its worth it as long as we're together?" she said, and I could tell she was starting to cry again.

"Yes, I just, I never want to do anything that could hurt you"

"You won't, as long as you stay with me"

"Always" I said

"You promise?" she asked me, her voice happy and hopeful

"I promise."

BPOV

I sighed dreamily as I woke up. I had dreamt about Edward last night, like I did every night for the last two months. It was nearing Christmas, and in two day school would go on break. I was glad that I would have almost a month of Edward-Bella time, like Edward like to call it. Before my birthday I had never seen his house, but once his parents moved in I was allowed over there regularly. It had become the new home base for our family and I was just happy my father and Edward's parents had become close friends. Sue Clearwater had become an important addition to the family, and with her we added the twins, Seth and Leah. It had been very uncomfortable at first, but Seth and Leah were such great people that we had eventually come to trust them with our secret. Sue had found out first, after picking up her kids from school and noticing Edward. She had gone home and been explained that Edward was there English teacher after which she got in a car and practically assaulted my father. I would have been offended except that she wasn't angry that I was with him, slightly uncomfortable, but angry that she did not know it. She had gone on a rant about trust and love and how she considered us her family and how she needed to know these things, after that she quieted down and we knew better than to keep secrets from her. It was in thanksgiving when Seth and Leah finally found out. We had become friends in October due to Sue and Charlie's insistence and during thanksgiving dinner they caught on when Seth dropped his fork and saw mine and Edwards hands intertwined. He had actually become good friends with Edward so he didn't care; only saying that he was happy for us, but Leah was a different story. She told me she was sad, that I didn't consider her enough of a friend to tell her these things, but I told her all my reasons, and she eventually accepted it. Now there were no secrets in our family. Edward and I didn't have to be guarded about our relationship wherever they were around, and we had two more conspirators at school. It was actually starting to turn into a spy group that worked undercover whenever Edward and I were in trouble or close to a sticky situation, one of them would always be around to save us, and they always had our backs.

With Leah, joined Embry, a boy from the La Push reservation that didn't know many people in forks and didn't really know Edward was a teacher, and if he did, he was quiet enough not to comment. And towards the start of the break we finally met Caroline, or better yet Carlie. Seth had met her in La Push when he went with Leah and Embry to the beach and was hooked on her. She was new to town, and lived in La Push with her parents. In the end, I had more family than I ever thought I would. Though Alice's parents were in the picture, they never were the family everyone else was, they were always too busy travelling around the world to take care of Alice, so Esme was more her mother. We had four parental figures, Esme, Carlisle, My father and Sue, and a house full of friends. Emmett and Rose, Jasper and Alice, Seth and Carlie, Leah and Embry, Edward and I. I stretched and got ready for school, knowing that at this moment in time, life couldn't get any better, knowing that my entire life had changed with Edward, and I never wanted to go back. Even though everything was great, there were moments when I thought Edward was hiding something from me. I asked him if anything was wrong habitually, and he would always assure me everything was, but Edward had become more guarded, careful, when we were out of the house he would always look around us, as if looking for something, I was worried but I knew that if he wanted to, he would talk to me.

School for the next two days was its usual affair. Mike and Jacob stayed clear of me since the Port Angeles incident, as well as Lauren and Jessica, who along with the other two had gotten another suspension from Principal Greene once Edward reported the occurrence to him. I had come to realize that in the principals eyes Edward could do no wrong, and was pleased that he at least had an ally should her be necessary.

I enjoyed my free time with Edward and the gang, going to the beach, Port Angeles, cliff diving and motorcycle driving. It was so much fun to have so many friends, and I was glad to have them all. All too soon it was Christmas Eve and we were all seated in the Cullen's massive dining room.

Carlisle and Esme sat at the head; to Carlisle's right was Charlie and Sue, followed by Emmett and Rosalie, and Leah and Embry. To his let were Edward and I, Seth and Carlie, and then Jasper and Alice.

We gathered our hands in grace and quickly dug in. Emmett of course, overflowed his plate with food and had already started eating by the time everyone had opened there eyes. You had to laugh at my brother. Everyone was in there own private conversations so it wasn't until Alice quickly snapped up and yelled:

"NO" that everyone looked at her

"What's wrong Alice?" asked Jasper frantically.

"they're, oh no." Alice sobbed and everyone was looking up at her in bewilderment. Just then the doorbell rang and Edward got up to get it. He was almost at the door when Alice yelled, "don't get that!"

"Alice what's going on?" asked Carlisle, concerned, as the doorbell rang again.

"ALICE" said Jasper, afraid for his love.

"Its, well, it's just. I'm so sorry. I didn't know it would happen so son. I was expecting them to come, but I never thought they'd come now, I thought we'd have time." She said, sobbing into Jasper's side. I saw Edward tense, recognition dawn on his face.

"Victoria?" he whispered. Alice nodded and everyone in the room tensed except me. I really wanted to know what was going on.

"What is going on?" I asked over the doorbell again. That's when I heard it. A gunshot. A single blast that echoed off the walls. Immediately everyone was in action. Esme ran to a computer and all the windows and doors of the house were blocked with iron steel covers, as thick as I was. Charlie tried phoning the police but no one had bars, the phone wasn't working. Emmett, Edward, Jasper, Seth and Embry all got up in one motion and headed out, as I stared at Edwards back, completely paralyzed. I still had no idea what was going on. Alice and Rosalie took me upstairs and made me change. We were all wearing stretch jeans, black t-shirts and comfortable running shoes. She tied my hair up in a pony tail and gave me a dark coat. I put it on, too scared to ask any questions. Sue and Leah had changed too, and all the guys were either in t-shirts or wife beaters. What scared me the most was that they blocked out everything, putting all the furniture against the big doors that locked the kitchen, guestroom and dining room away from the rest of the house. Not only that but they had guns. My Edward was holding a gun in his hand as he raced to me and enveloped me in a hug.

"Bella I'm so sorry, I didn't think it would come true" he said, his eyes watering "I promise I'll protect you."

"Edward please tell me what's going on." I begged him.

"We didn't want to tell you, we were afraid you would get scared unnecessarily. I'm so sorry" he pleaded, this got me angry, all I wanted to know was why there was now the sound of bullets attacking the house.

"EDWARD! WHAT IS GOING ON?"

"When you were in the hospital, this woman, Victoria she tried to attack you. She had been, James, umm, James' wife. She tried to kill you, but you had been moved out of your room and didn't do it. That's when the death threats began. She sent you letters, phone calls, she was warning you that she had friends that would help her, get to you, she thought that since I took James away from you, I guess, she'd take you away from me, but we were always there, we didn't want you to worry, so we kept it from you. That's why Emmett was in Port Angeles that night, just in case, well- in case she showed up. These months, the times you were worried and asked me, and I told you it was nothing, it was you, I was worried for you. Charlie tried but they couldn't catch her, and now, now she's" his voice cracked and I hugged him.

"Why me?" I asked, finally afraid

"Because, I love you. That's why, it's all my fault"

"No Edward it's not your fault, its hers, please, don't, Edward, I need you" I told him, and I saw his expression brighten just the tiniest amount.

"Bella I love you" he told me

"I love you too Edward" I told him, then whispered into his ear "more than my own life" and I saw his brief smile fade. He was thinking the same thing I was, and didn't like it. The thing was, these people that were huddled together, waiting for an attack were my family, and I would die for my family. If it came down to one of them or me, I would give myself up, let her take me, but never, would I ever let anything to my family. I was more worried for them than anything else. The anger I felt towards the faceless Victoria for trying to hurt them was un explicable, I looked at Edward who was giving a gun to Jasper.

"Edward?" I said my voice firm with condition

"Yes, love?"

"Give me that gun"


	12. A different kind of Christmas

**So, I know this is something you never expected, but let me tell you something, neither did I. I know some authors have a perfect plan for their stories but I don't. When I open my document I start writing, and whatever pops in my head is what you read, so when Victoria started to appear it's because she wanted to, not because I planned it.**

EPOV

"What?" I said extremely confused

"I said, give me that gun" said a different Bella. She was no longer my quiet, shy Bella, this was no teenage girl, that was asking for a normal contraption from her boyfriend. No, this was no longer my Bella.

She looked incredibly sexy in her all black ensemble, And when she asked me for the gun not only was I confused by her fierceness and strength, but completely, well umm, turned umm on. I was embarrassed that I was at a lack for words and then even more surprised when fierce Bella took the gun out of my hand and loaded it, taking off the safety, and then putting it back on. Her movements were swift as she aimed at a random spot on the wall, her arms straight, and her form perfect. I had had practice with this when I wanted to become a police officer and my dad had taken me to a training place, but this Bella, she looked murderous as she shot one single bullet that perfectly pierced thin line that separated the wall from the iron bars that covered a small window.

"Don't forget your form, Bella" said her father, straightening up her shoulders.

"Good shot Belly, but I bet you can't take me" said Emmett, teasing her and giving this place a less tense air, everyone laughed but Bella straightened her form, aiming again. She shot again, hitting her other bullet perfectly again, looking up at Emmett, smugly

"are you sure, I mean you never had enough time for it and I never stopped training with dad since I started" said Bella looking at Emmett in her shy form, I knew that it was a ruse. Emmett seemed to too because he walked over to Rosalie who was sitting down, her arms hugging her and put his arms around her.

"Okay this is how it's going to go." Said Bella, and I was surprised by her authority.

"I'd estimate that there's three or four persons out there seeing as only three blasts at a time, apart from the loose ones". She kneeled down next to the plans of the house, pointing to where we were.

"From here, Emmett, dad and I will move to the back, and you guys will stay and protect the girls. You'll wait until you here a blast against this iron wall that separates us, and then you'll know that it's us, don't open it until you hear me say this, and exactly this

It's ok you can come out, any other variation and any of you come out I will shoot you personally" she smiled. Now, someone will run through the back to the garage, I know for a fact they already checked the back was locked, but if there's someone there we'll take him, that person will run, north, until they get to the bike garage, where we keep your things, and they will run to the station for help and bring them as soon as possible. Dad who's stationed today?"

"Deputy Marks" said her father, all of us were too silent to comment, this was a different person and we were slightly terrified of her.

"Ok, Seth, Edward, or Alice are our best bet for the bikes."

"I'll do it" said Seth and Bella nodded.

Ok, let's go" she said getting up.

"Wait, Bella" I said, finally realizing she would be in the line of fire.

"You don't have to do this, please just stay with me" I said, and I felt myself crack under the pressure. She hugged me fiercely and whispered in my ear.

"Everything will be ok Edward, I won't let anything happen to our family." She said and I held on

"I'm coming with you"

"No"

"Bella I have training too, I'm coming with you"

"But what if-"she said looking afraid

"The same what if's count for you, now either we go, or you don't" I told her firmly

"Fine" she said, and pulled away, and put on a bullet proof jacket. She threw me one, and I put it on, not knowing where all the chords went, she smiled at me tenderly and for a second I saw my Bella again. The scared teenager that was shy and afraid. I smiled at her and she kissed me briefly, before turning back into the scary Bella that I knew no one should mess with. I was coming to terms with the fact that she would not be one to hyperventilate and cry and beg for mercy, no this Bella was the one that would be begged, not the other way around.

"Ok everyone, ready?" she said looking at her father and Emmett, who both looked dark and intimidating, something Emmett's size always did when it wasn't shadowed by his humor. Charlie was another surprise, as a cop I knew that he had tough skin, but the man that I had hyperventilated over in fear that he would find out about my love for his daughter had nothing on the man before me. He was looking proudly at his daughter who had taken the lead in whatever she had planned without consulting anyone, but behind him, once he stood and kissed Sue he had a murderous glare that told everyone to be afraid, and that this was a situation he expected nothing but total victory. I looked over at Bella who was braced against the door, listening intently; she motioned for me to come quietly, Charlie and Emmett taking up the rear.

"There's someone right behind me, but his movements are slow so I'd think he's the weak one." She said whispering silently. She motioned for Seth, who stealthily walked toward us and braced himself in between Bella and me.

"When Emmett motions for you, you run as fast you can, in a straight line, don't stop, and hurry back." She said. She hugged him, and quickly opened the door. Before I had time to react she was outside and we heard one single blast.

"One down, three to go" she said, calling for Carlisle. Seth sprinted out the door, and we sprinted out. She put her head through the door, calling my dad.

"Carlisle, we need you to treat him" she said and Emmett and Charlie took up a man, whose gun hand had been blasted apart. Bella now held the gun, and she put it in one of her back pockets, safety on. We didn't have time to look at my father treat him, in one swift movement Bella was in the lead by the side of the house, her back pressed against the wall. I mimicked her movements and was surprised at how graceful she was when she was in this stealth-Bella mode.

We reached the end of the wall, and Bella put up her hand for us to stop, She crept up to the edge and looked briefly to the main area where bullets were still ricocheting off the walls. In one motion she ran out shooting, I followed and by the time I got to her I saw quite a sight, three men with their faces covered were shooting into a bullet made whole in our iron wall. The door was already in pieces. I knew that I didn't want to kill anyone so we didn't shoot to kill. I copied Bella by shooting at their gun hands. I looked over to find Bella had disappeared but didn't give it a thought. Charlie was braced against a wall, Emmett was running for the trees.

It took less than a minute. All three were down and I was checking them all, they were all alive, but their hands were at different levels of broken, damaged and inexistence. Charlie walked to the back to get Carlisle and everyone made their way to us, Rosalie running to Emmett and throwing her hands around him, kissing him fiercely, everyone looked at me and froze. I wondered what was wrong that they were all staring at me in horror.

"One move and he's dead" said a baby-ish voice behind me. We had forgotten one thing Victoria.

No one moved, Emmett and Charlie put their guns down and I worried that Bella had already been found by her.

"Don't do this" whispered Alice.

"Oh, I don't care about him, he'll be dead soon. Where's the girl?" she asked shifting around so that she was at my side, I froze when I noticed the gun pointed at me head.

"We don't know" said Alice

"I said, where's the girl" she said, kicking me so that I was kneeling before her

"We don't know, just don't hurt him, please" begged my mother

"I'm going to count to three, if she's not here by then, well you'll all see what'll happen." I prepared myself for then end, mouthing I love you to my family, I only wished I could see my angel before I left…

EMPOV

I stood in shock as my best friend, no, my brother was held at gun point.

"One" she said and I felt Rosalie start to cry out and tremble beneath me.

"Two" I felt Esme sob into Carlisle shirt as his eyes never left his son

"Three" she said, and we all expected a blow that never came.

Bell jumped down like a mountain lion from a tree branch and pointed her gun directly at Victoria's head.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." She said, and in Victoria's moment of shock Bella swung her gun around and connected it to her head. Victoria's body crumbled down and Bella threw herself at Edward, sobbing into his chest. My shy sister was back.

EPOV

I waited for the blow that never came. It took me a moment to realize what was happening before me.

Bella was in my arms, sobbing and shaking uncontrollably. My father and mother were running towards me. My father hugged me and took Bella from me, checking her over. She had a scratch on her cheek and a deep gauge on her arm, but what was worse; it looked like she was going into shock.

My mother was hugging me and sobbing uncontrollably. When Bella was finally calm was when I heard the sirens. Seth had arrived.

******************************************************************************

By the time we had all been checked out, and the four persons had been arrested, it was four in the morning and we were all exhausted. Charlie had forced my parents, and I to stay with them, our house was going to need repairs. Emmett went to stay with Rosalie as did Alice, she was too scared to let Jasper out of her sight. My parents took Emmett's room and I took the couch in the living room. It was slightly difficult to fall asleep because of the Christmas tree but I soon fell into a deep sleep.

When I woke up I felt myself pressed against something warm. I opened my eyes to see a sleeping Bella in my arms, her face more peaceful than it had been when she went to sleep in her room. I also noticed the smell of food coming from the kitchen, and once I had gotten up, tucking Bella into the couch deeper so she wouldn't fall of I noticed everyone in the kitchen sitting on bar stools, the counter, the breakfast and walking around with plates and glasses. My mom and Sue were cooking Christmas breakfast and the smells were amazing.

"Oh, good. We sent Bella to wake you and next thing we know she's asleep too" laughed my mother.

Charlie smiled at me, and I finally knew we were completely okay as it related to our relationship, we had gone through a lot.

"Edward, will you please get Bella so we can eat." Said my father.

"Yeah"

When I finally woke her up, she groggily looked at me, and I knew she was still tired, so I picked her up, bridal style and took her into the dining room where I sat her down next to her father. I sat next to her as we ate and conversed about the night before. My father took up his glass and stared adoringly at Bella.

"This is to Bella. It seems to me that no matter what we do, there's always something fighting against us, but you are always there to fight off the danger. Thank you, for saving our family, and making it whole" he said, as my Bella blushed and clicked glasses with me. Everyone was praising Bella, it seemed everyone but my parents and I knew how dangerous Bella could really be. I for one was glad that It was Victoria and not me that had gotten on her bad side. The way Emmett and Charlie had followed her without hesitation, It showed the type of woman that she could really be. I was just glad we had all survived. I knew she was cool under pressure, all the difficult times over the last months had shown that, but to think that behind the curtains of my shy, sweet Bella was a sexy murderous woman, it was too much to handle.

Christmas presents were open next and everyone got a lot of wonderful gifts. My parents got us a weekend retreat in the mountains at a spa for Seth, Carlie, Leah, Embry, Alice, jasper, Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and me. I got different outfits and shoes from Alice, Jasper and Rosalie, I got a good book from Charlie and Sue, and various other things from the rest that were all wonderful. My favorite of all was a watch from Bella, that on the back had engraved the words "More than my own life, Edward and Bella" I smiled at that and put it on immediately.

Bella also got lots of wonderful presents, but she loved her father's present in the form of a first edition Wuthering Heights, and a necklace I gave her that was a simple platinum chain with a blue teardrop sapphire. It looked lovely on her.

The best present we all had came afterwards.

"Can I have your attention please?" said Emmett, looking extremely nervous about something as we all quieted down and looked up at him. He walked over to Rosalie.

"Rose, I've never been so happy in my life. Ever since I met you, I knew that you were the person I was going to love, forever. Rosalie Lillian Hale, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and make me the happiest person alive?" he said, kneeling at her feet and opening a small box, that we all knew had a ring.

Everyone looked at Rosalie, who had tears in her eyes. She looked at him, smiled and nodded before whispering yes.

Emmett put the ring on her finger and kissed her. Everything would be fine…

**Well there you have it, just some info people, the reason I made Bella like this was because I eventually got angry in twilight when Bella was consistently being saved by Edward for being the weak link. Since there are no vampires in this story that will make her weak in comparison I decided it was time for Bella to do the saving. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	13. Temptation and a Wedding

**Well this is an intermediate chapter, the ones that go in between all the good stuff, sure there's important things here, but it's just not the really good stuff, next chapter will have something that will always be remembered in twilight**

EPOV

It was two days before new year's eve and Bella and I were in her living room, waiting for the rest of the "coven" as Carlisle called us. We were all going to go to New York, to Times Square for New Years while the adults would stay in Forks, unfortunately Carlie's parents didn't let her come with us, so Seth decided to stay as well, Leah who had trouble staying away from her brother stayed as well, Embry with her, narrowing down our group to the original six.

We all packed into Charlie's Jeep, while my parents drove Bella's car with the luggage. We laughed all the way to the airport, and as we were about to leave I heard Charlie.

"Edward, could I have a word?"he asked me.

"Yeah" I walked with him a few meters away from everyone else.

"Look, Edward I know that at first I wasn't ok with this situation and to tell you the truth, I can't wait till this year is over and I don't have to keep this secret, but I just want to tell you, for a long time I watched my daughter grow into the woman that she wanted to be. She was always quiet and sweet, never speaking about her feelings, or her thoughts, always my beautiful little girl. Just recently this really great guy came and he got her to open up in a way that she was back before her mother was taken away from us. I just want to thank you, Edward, for being that guy, for bringing my little girl out of her shell and loving her, because I know how much you love her" he said, and gave me a smile.

"Charlie, I didn't plan on doing this now, but. I uh-" I was nervous now, I didn't know what to say. "I love Bella, more than anything in this world, I want your blessing to ask her to be my wife. Not, yet, after she graduates I'll ask, but I just want to know you're ok with it." I said, trying not to look him in the eyes.

"Well, not yet, but you have my blessing, take care of my little girl, Edward."

"Yes, sir" I said, and we walked back smiling to the group, who were all staring our way, a bit suspicious.

We said our goodbyes and made our way to the boarding gate, getting ready for some serious fun.

****************************************************************************

CARLISLEPOV

"Well that was interesting" said a slightly bemused Charlie

"What is it?" I said, curious

"Your son just asked me for my blessing to marry my daughter" he said, looking incredulous. I heard my wife gasp and look at me, beaming.

"What did you say?" she asked

"How could I not say yes?"

****************************************************************************

BPOV

We were comfortable from our first class seats. Edward and I were in the last row, in front of us Alice and Jasper, in front of them Rosalie and Emmett.

We were staring dreamily into each other's eyes, giving each other brief kisses. He would take my hand, and kiss the bare ring finger, then he would kiss the palm, always staring into my eyes, we were just happy to be here and together after all the things we had gone through, something as simple as a flight was a wonderful thing because our family was alive and well.

"Uhm" we hear someone cough

"Oh, hello" I said to the stewardess.

"Oh, are you newlyweds?" she asked and I heard Edward answer her

"Not yet" he chuckled and she laughed lightly, before telling us they were ready to take off and we had to put our seat belts on.

I looked over at Edward, shocked at his words

"Not yet?" I whispered

"Isabella Swan, one day, you'll be my wife" he said simply, without a doubt in the world and giving me my favorite crooked smile. It caught my breath so I just nuzzled into his neck and closed my eyes, already nervous for the five hour flight.

I had never had a great love for airplanes.

EPOV

"What's your favorite color?" I asked her

"Purple. Yours?"

"Blue"

"What's your favorite gemstone?"

"Emerald" she said and then blushed. I wonder what was embarrassing about that

"Why are you blushing?"

"It's nothing"

"Please tell me" I begged her, trying to "dazzle her" as she called it

"It's the color of your eyes" she said, and I immediately felt the now familiar swelling of my heart. I moved on, knowing that Bella was incredibly embarrassed.

That was pretty much what the entire flight was like. The only moment where we all interacted was when Rosalie went to the bathroom, and Emmett went to "check up on her" both coming back with their hair out of place and their clothes slightly twisted, Emmett bearing a huge grin and Rosalie looking seriously pleased with herself. Alice coughed something about mile high club and we notice Rosalie turn around and wink at her, causing us all to double over in laughter. The truth was I was more than slightly uncomfortable with this. I knew Emmett and Rosalie were in love, that they shared a deep physical love, I knew that Jasper and Alice also shared this love, this type of relationship, but were much more private about it, and then there was Bella and me. All we had ever done was kiss, and hold each other, even though she tried to push my barriers we always knew that barrier existed, that I wanted to wait till we were married to truly make her mine, forever. I wondered if this was a backward tradition, something that I was doing for no reason and just being a fool about. The more I debated about it, the more I saw the reasons of the other two couples, and just how complete they were when they were together. I knew I didn't need this in order to be complete with Bella, but all I wanted was to make her happy, and this seemed like what she wanted, I thought and thought and thought and in the end I came to my decision.

BPOV

I had never been to New York before. The lights, the sound, the smell, everything was new to me. We stayed at the plaza, at none other than the penthouse suite, we could afford anything, we were pretty much the richest kids in all the west coast, and just this once we planned to enjoy it. The penthouse suite only had three bedrooms, Edward offered to take the couch, but I refused, we could share for one night, even if it was just sleeping we would do. I had started to warm up to the idea of being Edwards wife, I knew I would end up with him, and I could see it now, him and I on a porch, my belly swollen, just holding each other lovingly, a ring on my finger. I liked the view. I had never considered marriage, I was so young, but with Edward, anything was possible.

EPOV

I knew what I wanted, I wanted to wait, but I would make that wait small, I would propose sooner than I thought, in April maybe and I would marry her in August, before going off to school. I knew this was the right thing, I knew that we should wait, we weren't Jasper and Alice, or Rosalie and Emmett, we were Edward and Bella, and we had a love so great that everything was worth the wait.

The first night we went to a New York Club, I had trouble keeping my resolve as Bella boldly grinded against me making me incredibly hard. I wanted her so bad at that moment, I had trouble walking home, and didn't help that she was wearing a super tight, super short red dress with heels that made her legs look like they went on for days.

We got back to the hotel at three, and we said goodnight before going to our respective rooms.

I changed in the bathroom while Bella changed in our room that had a beautiful view of New York. When I came out I saw her eyes widen as did mine. She was wearing short, short pajama bottoms and a tight pink camisole that hugged her every curve. My breathing hitched and my neighbor downstairs started to grow again.

"Um, hi?" I said awkwardly. I noticed her looking at my chest, which was bare and her eyes narrowing down to the shorts I had put on.

"Hi" she said shyly. I walked towards her and hugged her. It felt amazing to feel my bare skin against hers, something that just didn't happen in cold, wet, Forks.

I kissed her gently, but was amazed when she responded with hunger and passion. We kissed, standing next to the bed until I lost all reason and pushed her on to the bed gently, laying on top of her and trying to keep all my weight off of her. It was difficult because she grabbed my neck and pulled me closer, so our bodies were pressed together. I slipped my tongue in her mouth and she moaned, it was so sexy, that I felt my already stiff erection grow even more. She took one of my hands and put them over her breasts, as she arched up into my touch. Her nipples were fine points as I massaged them over her camisole. When she started kissing my neck and gently bit it I felt as if I could ravish her. I immediately knew we were getting too far.

"Bella-" I started

"Edward, please, I want you"

"Bella, no, not like this, I told you already"

"Edward please"

"I will I promise, as soon as you're my wife" I told her, shifting off of her slightly

"Ok" she said. Wait what, ok? Huh, did that mean she would say yes.

"Ok" I responded.

That night was the best sleep of my life.

****************************************************************************

Three months later.

BPOV

It was the day of Rosalie's wedding. Rosalie's parents were dead, so my father would be giving her away. As I looked at myself in the mirror I could barely recognize myself. I was the maid of honor, and Jasper was the best man. Edward, Seth and Embry were groomsmen while Leah, Alice and Carlie were bridesmaids. They were all wearing knee length pale pink gowns, mine was the same color, but slightly longer. I saw as Alice disappeared through the doors and knew it was my cue, as I walked down the aisle I looked at Edward, and I was home.

EMPOV

My sister looked beautiful, but it was not her that made me catch my breath when I looked down the church aisle. There she stood, my beautiful Rose, on the arms of my father, looking heavenly in white, as she glided down the aisle, her beautiful blue eyes locked on mine, and I was home.

I felt my grin widen as she got closer, and when my father put her hands in mine I knew I was with the person I would love forever.

EPOV

The ceremony was beautiful. Rosalie looked wonderful and radiant and poor Emmett looked like he had never seen anything better in his entire life. As the time came to give him the rings, I smiled and handed them over.

"I now pronounce you man and wife" said the minister "you may now kiss your bride" he told Emmett

"Finally!" he declared before giving Rosalie a passionate

"For the first time, I introduce Mr. and Mrs. Emmett Swan." Said the minister as Rosalie and Emmett walked down the aisle together. I took Bella's hand in mine as we had to walk together and enjoyed the freedom I felt as I did it in front of a church full of people.

The wedding flowed into the reception perfectly, and while Emmett and Rosalie shared their first dance, I took the liberty of dancing with Bella. None of the guests were suspicious, even though the principal and his wife some students, other teachers and local townspeople were there, no one thought anything was strange as I held Bella close and waltzed with her around the room, despite her many attempts to dissuade me, using her clumsiness as an excuse.

"Bella, it's all in the leading" I told her as I took her into my arms for another dance. I danced with Alice next, then Rosalie, then my mother, then Leah, Carlie, and even was tricked into dancing with Jessica Stanley. I saw Bella nod as I looked into her eyes, begging her for forgiveness. I held her stiffly, and didn't look at her, but at Bella and Jacob Black, who were dancing as well, she seemed displeased. I cut my dance short and walked over to them, just in time to hear Bella.

"Ow, Jacob, let me go, you're hurting me" that's all I had to hear to go into jealous boyfriend mode. I grabbed his arm and flung it off of Bella.

"I believe she told you to let go" I growled, and Bella walked toward me, I infinitesimally shook my head, I couldn't hold her like I wanted to here, with all these people.

"whatever" said Jacob, stalking away

"are you ok?"I asked her from a distance

"I am now" she said, and I started dancing with her, just as an excuse to hold her.

"I love you Bella"

"I know, I love you too Edward" she said and for a second forgot where we were, and almost kissed me. I felt her tense up and pull away quickly, looking around to see if anyone noticed. Jasper gave us a warning glance but apart from that no one seemed to see anything.  
I held Bella close for the rest of the night…


	14. Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes

**This is for Daddy's little Cannibal, may she rest in peace, I am so sorry for the loss of a wonderful writer, her stories were full of inspiration, she shall be missed.**

**In another note, I am so sorry, we will have a loss in this chapter but it is necessary, I didn't want to do it, but I feel I must, I am so sorry.**

Broken Hearts and Last Goodbyes inspired by I'm Sorry by the Jonas Brothers

BPOV

The night of the wedding I stayed over at the Cullens home. All signs of the battle had disappeared. There were new oak doors and the walls had been repainted and the bullets holes had been patched up, there was no reminder at all of that fateful day.

I woke up in my dress after being carried in by Edward last night, I was too tired to even speak. It was cool in the bedroom, and I knew Edward was not asleep with me. I quickly showered and put on some clothes I had brought with me the night before, Charlie was going to propose to Sue last night and I had come over to give them alone time.

I went down the stair and Edward, Esme, Leah and Seth were sitting down eating breakfast

"Morning" I yawned

"Morning" they all answered as I sat down and started helping myself.

"Edward I was wondering if you could drive me home, I wanted to see how things had gone with Sue and Dad." I asked him

"Sure"

"OOO, I want to go toooooooo" bounced Seth, and I immediately started to question the time he spends with Alice and Carlie.

"Me three" said Leah.

When we were all finished, I promised Esme I would come to see her soon and sat next to Edward as he drove the Volvo down the three mile drive and to the forks main street.

When we got to my house I practically ran out, fumbling for my keys. I was going to put them in the hole when I noticed it was slightly open so I pushed it entering the living room. Everyone was still by the car seeing as I had come out before the car even stopped.

"Dad? Sue?" I yelled, trying to see where they were. I walked into the kitchen, and Being Bella fell to the floor, after skidding on a water puddle. I looked up from where I was and I immediately felt queasy. What the-? That's when I saw it, a pool of blood, that was what I had skidded on, I was covered in it, in my hair, my clothes and there in front of me under the table was the bloodied corpse of my father.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!" I screamed, and then everything went black.

EPOV

I was leaning against the car laughing at Leah and Seth who were arguing. Seth wanted to go in immediately, Leah wanted to wait till Bella had some time with her dad. They were screaming no, yes, no, yes like the children in the Emperor's New Groove, it was hilarious.

Just then I heard it

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" it was a blood curling scream, it was the scream of someone who was being tortured; who was going through more pain than anyone in the world would ever possibly go through. My heart stopped that second, long enough for me to realize it was my Bella, my sweet Bella's voice that was going through such anguish and sprinted as fast as I could to where she was.

The living room passed me in a blur and then I saw her, lying on the kitchen floor, drenched in blood, I immediately thought the worst. Her eyes were closed and I held her to me, not caring that the blood on her chest and the floor was covering me.

"Seth, call my father NOW!"

"Leah, the police!"

I rocked her body to me, noticing too late that Charlie was on the floor as well, the wound on his body were evident, as he lay on a pool of blood.

"I told you I'd get back" said the voice, the one voice that could inspire fear in me. I heard the bang, and felt the pain in my shoulder, but didn't even care, If my Bella was gone I didn't want to live, I didn't want to exist. , I closed my eyes letting the darkness take over me, my last thought:

"Bella, I love you" then everything went black.

**I know this is short but I need the 100****th**** review in order to continue, so I will be waiting.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This goes out to My Jacob, my lucky 100****th****.**

BPOV

"Bella? Bella?" I could hear someone saying my name. But all I saw was darkness. I could hear beeping in the background, but I still had no idea why I couldn't see. I was blind. Oh my gosh, my father was dead and I was blind. I felt sorrow, not for my loss of sight but for my father. The man that had been there for me always.

"Bella, open your eyes" I heard the voice say, maybe she was an angel

Then I realized I wasn't blind. My eyes were just closed. What an idiot.

I opened my eyes and saw the angel staring back at me. She was beautiful. She had short, spiky brown hair, almost like Alice's but not gelled up, natural, just like an angel is supposed to look. Her eyes were the darkest brown, almost black, they were beautiful, full of compassion and gentle, like an angels should be. I was pretty sure she was an angel. Her skin was tanned and she was wearing white. I didn't even care that I was dead, I was too sad for my father. Then the angel spoke again and her voice was just like her, beautiful.

"Bella, we are so glad that you're okay. You've been out for a while."

I didn't understand. If I was dead then why would the angel be worried, unless you could die after being dead? Did that make any sense? I wasn't sure but I just went with it.

"You're at the hospital, you're safe" she said, and I believed her. But if I was at the hospital and not dead then why was the angel here? Maybe hospital was another word for the asylum, maybe the angel wasn't real, I mean all I could see was her, and a blurry outline of somewhere behind her. Maybe I had gone crazy, and all I thought about was the angel. I was surprised it didn't matter either, all that mattered was my father, and he was gone.

"I'm Doctor Ataera, but you can call me Maria." She said, and then I wondered if the angel was really an angel, I didn't see any wings. As I wondered the backdrop started to stabilize and I noticed the green walls, a chair that was occupied with a sleeping form. I didn't know who it was, the face was covered by a hoodie, but I knew it was a man, the form was too large to be a girl.

"Dad" was my only words.

I immediately saw her face change, her eyes had tears, and I realized she knew him too.

"I'm sorry Bella, he's gone, we've been waiting for you, to put him to rest" she said and the tears break free. That's when I finally realized I was missing someone, the most important someone, how could I have forgotten, how?

"Edward?" I whispered, my voice was hoarse, my throat sore.

"He's fine Bella, he's right there" she said pointing at the hooded man.

I let out a sigh of relief, but then I noticed the chair had wheels, oh no.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was attacked, just like your father, when he went into the kitchen, we caught the woman but she shot him, in the shoulder, he's fine, just a little sore." She said, and I felt the tears rolling down, worry, sorrow, anguish. I looked over at my Edward, I couldn't see his face.

"Doctor, who was it?" I said my voice cracking

"A woman, Victoria Tracks" she said, not knowing the meaning of the words. I started shaking, tears falling down my face freely. The heart monitor started to speed up and y breathing became erratic.

"No" I said between breaths "NO" I screamed, my dad, Victoria, dad. I sobbed and I noticed Edward jump up, looking confused, then immediately look at me, the moment our eyes met I began to calm, he ran towards me and put his hands on my shoulders, slightly bumping the Angel Maria away. She stepped back, looking worried, but understanding that I needed him.

"She's gone Bella, she's not coming back ever again" she said, wincing in pain as he stretched out his bad hand to my hair and kissed me gently.

"I missed you, so much, I was really worried. You were out for…" he looked at his watch "two days, five hours, twenty six minutes and eight seconds. Nine, ten, eleven…" he gave me a half smile.

"Emmett?" I asked, my voice was still hoarse.

"He got back yesterday, they were pretty far, he came to see you first, then dealt with… the other business" he said, hesitating slightly.

"Sue?" I said, pleadingly.

"She's, she's not okay, love. Seth found her upstairs. She was sleeping when it happened, when she heard, she freaked out. Crawled to… him. The ambulance had to sedate her, to let go, she wouldn't let go. She, well, she's broken, her mind, it's not alright, she still thinks Charlie's around. Seth and Leah, they're holding strong but they think they might have to, put her, in a place that's better for her, you know like an institution."

I nodded, feeling sad for Sue, the only other mother I had ever had. Then I wept for my sister, and my brother, and they're loss, they were so young. I didn't know what to do. They were still seventeen, they wouldn't send them to foster care would they? How would they cope, I wept, and I wept and I wept. Edward held me and mumbled sweet nothings, he would clean my cheeks of the tears again and again, and only stopped staring into my eyes when my brother and his wife came in, both shaken, and looking haggard. Rose ran to me and threw herself in my arms, and cried. My brother held her, and never stopped touching some part of me, almost as if he expected me to go away too, like dad.

He wouldn't take his eyes off of me, not even when the doctor-angel came again, and told me she could discharge me, since there wasn't really anything wrong with me.

Maria, Maria Ataera, the name was familiar but I couldn't pin it till Seth and Leah came in, followed by Carlie and Embry, and Embry's friend, Quil Ataera. Oh, she was Quil's mom. I tried to smile at them but all I managed was a grimace.

They were talking about plans for the funeral, occasionally Emmett would ask me my input, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle were all with Sue while my brothers and my sister had come to check on me. I would give my input but otherwise remain silent. It wasn't until they mentioned Victoria that I really paid attention to the conversation. Edward gave me a light squeeze, and I held his good arm tightly, never wanting to let go, while Emmett held my other hand.

"I had to go this morning to get cleared" Seth said, and everyone stiffened

"Why?" I asked

"I killed Victoria" he said, that's when I started to pay attention.

"I heard the blow, I was closest, I guess she didn't notice anyone else was there, she hit Edward and I thought he was dead, I came at her, just like you taught me sis" he said, looking at me and giving me the first genuine smile, then returning to his somber look "I wiped her feet out and she fell, dropping the gun, she went for it, she was going to shoot Edward again, I couldn't let that happen, so I grabbed it, and aimed, I just aimed for her hands, I swear, but I still didn't have enough training and I hit her in the chest. It was self defense, but still had to be investigated, they cleared me this morning" he said. I was proud of my brother, he had protected my Edward, but I couldn't be happy, not yet, not when I had lost two members of my family, for even though Sue was alive, once they described her to me, I knew she wasn't really alive, she was a shell of the woman she had been. I cried again. This time, with the only people left that I could call family.

***************************************************************************

The funeral service was beautiful, but it didn't matter. Many people said beautiful words, but they didn't matter. Sue was there, but she wasn't there.

When it came time for Emmett and I to eulogize our father I was near breaking point, and the tears were free flowing down my face.

"Good morning, and thank you for coming" said Emmett, his voice serious and dark, so unlike him.

"I'm Emmett, and This is my sister Isabella, Charlie Swan was our dad"

It was my turn, and I knew I had to say something

"My dad was the best man in the world. Every morning he would wake up, go to work and make the world a better place. Every afternoon he would come home and care for me and my brother. Every night he would tuck me in bed and tell me how much he loved me." I said through tears, not caring if anyone understood.

"We are not Charlie Swans only children. Charlie Swan was the father of many; he was the father of Edward and Rosalie, the father of Jasper and Alice, Embry, Carlie, Seth, Leah. He taught us every day that your family is not only formed by blood, but by the people that love you every single day of your life for who you are. HE was Sue's husband, even though he didn't need a paper to say it. He was Carlisle and Esme's brother. He was the friend of everyone, loved by all. I will always mss him." I finished

"We will live our lives and teach our children of the great man that was Charlie Swan, though he is not gone, he will never be gone as long as we stay loyal to him, to his memory. We will always remember our father, our children and theirs will remember him, so our father, will never truly be gone, but live on in the memories of the future generations" concluded Emmett. We walked down the podium and I went straight to Edward who was in the first row. Rosalie walked towards us, and together we closed the casket, and said our final goodbyes to the father that I would always know, and never forget. I knew this was not the end, I felt hope, that in the future, I would be able to be the person he was for me, to my children and be loved by them like I loved him. I would forever love my father, but now was the time to move forward. I held Edwards hand through the ceremony, and he never let go. In front of all the guests he held me, the teachers, the officers, the students, all those who came, it was obvious that he was not only my teacher, now all of Forks knew, and if they didn't like it, they'd have to deal, because I was done hiding, I was ready to move forward, with Edward, I was ready for a future with him, for us and for my father.


	16. Crazy Rumors and Real Stories

**Hi everyone! I'm back after an awesome weekend at the beach, sorry if you feel neglected, but today I'll write as much as I can, maybe even four chapters, oh also my internet is down, im so sorry, I wrote this down but I couldn't upload What'd you think? Well, this is for my amazing fans and reviewers, thank you so much for your support, and please continue!**

Crazy Rumors and Real Stories 

BPOV

It had been a week since my dad's death. Edward, Rosalie, Emmett and I were all packing my stuff. The last week had been one of drama and emotional turmoil. At first, I hadn't gone back to school till Wednesday, and when I did, there were a million rumors going around about me and Edward. The majorities were all insane, but there were some that were right on. The funnier stories that the coven laughed about all came from the same group of crazies, Mike, Jacob, Lauren, Jessica, and this other guy named Tyler Crowley.

Carlie and Seth were at dinner when they heard the first one.

"Jacob: I heard that Mr. Cullen was Bella's real dad, and he had been with Bella's mom while he was only a teenager, and then he came back and found out he had a daughter, and killed the chief because he was jealous."

That one was hilarious. Considering I was eighteen and Edward would be 23 in June. He'd have to have been five when he fathered me. We all laughed at the possibility.

Leah, Embry, Quil Ataera (Maria's son) and his girlfriend, Claire, who was from a reservation up north, called the Makah reservation had all gone to the beach and La Push and had overheard the second one.

"Lauren Mallory: I heard that the truth is that Bella and Mr. Cullen are like brother and sister, and like, the chief is like his real father and the doctor got so angry, he like poisoned him and then like framed a woman that used to be like, with him. Which means that, like Mr. Cullen is single and he totally was checking me out the other day at lunch."

That one had me growling at Edward who was looking at me innocently. Two seconds afterwards we were rolling around in laughter. Carlisle wasn't happy with this assumption at all but had laughed when Esme had pretended to be angry for him apparently hooking up with Victoria after she had tried to kill us all.

The third one had been overheard by Emmett and Rosalie when they were getting dinner, they had never finished their honeymoon, so they were going out a lot lately to make up for their lost time.

"Mike Newton: I heard that Bella and Edward are married, and they have been since before he came here, they met over the summer and got married because she was pregnant with him, l that's why she won't go out with anyone."

Jessica Stanley's response to this had been even funnier

"Oh, Mike, as if. Mr. Cullen would never get with that girl; she's pregnant with that guy from school the blonde one, Jasper. That's why she was so sad, not because her dad died, but because she's not friends with Alice anymore since she stole her man."

At that one we had all laughed, but Edward had turned beet red at Mikes comment and I didn't understand what was wrong with him, was I missing something here?

The last one wasn't funny because it was right, but Esme and Carlisle's reaction to hearing it was.

"Tyler Crowley: I heard that they've been together since she got attacked in Seattle, and that everyone in the family knows it, and they're all just playing us" he had told some girl, in front of Esme and Carlisle, not realizing they were listening.

"Yeah, and after school they're going to run away together and start a nudist colony" scoffed Esme

"And the whole family is going to join them" said Carlisle.

We had laughed nonstop at this. Emmett had seemed actually enthusiastic about the whole idea of a nudist colony, it wasn't until he realized it had been a joke that he seemed really sad, that had just started a whole round of laughter.

My dad's loss had been sad, but as a family we were now much more united than before, we all held on to each other, finally realizing how precious we all were to each other. It was sad, and we all missed our two missing pieces. The day after the funeral, Sue had to be admitted into an institution, she was unresponsive and it hurt Leah and Seth, but it had to be done, they couldn't take care of her. With the amount of money Emmett ad I had, we had together joined our money to give Sue the best place possible.

Seth and Leah were now living with Maria and Quil. They were cousins, and Maria was Sue's sister, so she took care of Leah and Seth, they had no other options. Though they'd refused, and worried Emmett and I both took money out for them for any college, and for normal expenses, enough so they wouldn't have to worry about money until after college. Carlisle and Esme had also chipped in a bit, so they were pretty stable and thanked us every day for the "generosity" according to them. They were family, and we took care of our family, so we had to do something for them, we took care of our family, and we didn't need all the money we had, especially not for just us. We were wealthy enough that we would never have to work for a day in our lives, even after giving them the money, in separate accounts for each of them, we would work, because our parents had raised us that way, but they also raised us to protect our own, that's what we were doing.

So now, here I was in my room, packing my stuff. At first, Emmett had tried to convince me that I should move in with him and Rosalie at the place they had gotten on the outskirts of town, but I was adamant about not doing so. They were newlyweds; they had to have time to adjust to each other and there new life. They did not need to take care of me, and I was old enough to get a place of my own. This had sent Emmett haywire, and eventually Esme and Carlisle stepped in, as the only parental figures in and stated, they didn't ask, no, they stated that I was going to move in with them. I had been skeptical to this, firstly, it would only spark rumors more that I was living with Edward and his parents; secondly, I didn't want to become a burden on them at all, so I was afraid that they would easily get tired of me.

The last thing, something I was really worried about was that while Edward and I really loved each other and that we could survive anything after everything we had been through, I was afraid things would change between us when we were always together, living under the same roof and getting to know each other in a different way. I was nervous that maybe he would get tired of me, and wouldn't want to continue being with me after he had to endure me for so much time. Even though we spent as much time as we could together, it would be so much different now that I would have no other place to go to if something were to happen.

Edward, being the annoying mind reader he was, almost instantly noticed my fear and anxiousness, and talked to me privately about it.

Once I had told him everything I was feeling, I was worried he would agree or worse be mad at me, his reaction however had caught me completely off guard.

"Bella" he said, Laughing, trying to maintain a serious face while shaking with laughter his amusement showing.

"For someone so smart you can be so obtuse sometimes" he said, finally managing to muffle his laughter.

"Don't you know that you're it for me? I will never get tired of you, I will never get tired of this" he said, hugging me. "My love for you will only ever grow; it will never fade, or dim. It will never lose its strength. I will never not want to see you, and every minute where you aren't with me is a minute that I am wasting, because I am only ever important, or useful or happy when I'm with you. Living with me won't change that or alter my love in any way. It'll be a present given to me from god, because I will be able to see the most wonderful of all of his angels every day, and nothing, nothing could be better than being with you every day of my life, as long as I exist." He said. His words brought tears to my eyes. I knew that my argument was feeble and completely lost with him, and I kissed him passionately, and then followed him into the living room to begin packing for my move. I was so lucky. So happy, to have this wonderful man with me, and by my side, loving me. It felt as if in any moment it would all disappear, it was too good to be true, that I got to have him forever, I loved it, cherished it, but was worried if some day, and soon, he would be taken away from me as well.

So here we all were, packing up everything I had, so I could move in to the Cullens'. We had decided, Emmett and I, to sell our house. It held to many bad memories, and sad stories. It was the place where both of our parents died, where we were without them. It was a place that even though it had many good memories for us, would always remind us of the things we lost. Therefore, it would be difficult to return to it, and since Emmett already had a house and I would be off to college, -Dartmouth had actually accepted me!- We decided that it would be best, to sell it, and put the money into two different charities, one for cancer, and the other for the families of murdered or injured cops.

When we finally finished packing all of my stuff it took Rose's BMW, my guardian, Edwards Volvo and Em's Jeep to get it over to the Cullens. Alice and Jasper, had gone for the weekend to stay at a special resort, and have some romantic time since it was there anniversary. Jasper had been worried about leaving me, being the big brother that he was, but I had assured him I would be fine with the rest of the coven. Alice, being Alice, was super excited and had been bouncing all week in anticipation of the time they would spend together. It had been really cute, she had been bouncing so high, jumping around that Alice had to threaten her to sit still while he tried to put the seat belt on her, she had been too excited to do it herself, and the grin on her face had made a great photo moment. Jasper had pretended to be angry, and threatened to cancel their trip, but we all knew better, since he was grinning like a maniac too, and looking lovingly at Alice, always touching her in some way or other, even if it were just a hand on the shoulder, they were always so intimately in love, I felt like I had to look away, as if I were intruding on their moment. One day, when we were at the new house Emmett had bought for his family I asked Rose about it. What Rose said about it she said it was the same for her, but that she also felt the same way when I was around Edward.

"You really don't see it Bells, but you've changed so much since he came into our life. He's made you so happy, your radiant all the time, you have this sparkle in your eyes you never had before, whenever we're in the same room, we all notice how you look at each other, he looks at you like a blind ma seeing the sun for the very first time, like you're a brilliant masterpiece that must be treated with care. We could all see it, even before you did, the second Alice saw you guys bump into each other she knew you would end up together somehow, she told me, and I dismissed it, because I knew he was a teacher, but this is so different, I thought I would have to protect you from him, if he tried anything with you, but this is so much more than a teenage crush or a man's game for something he knows he can't have, the second I saw the two of you together I knew that I had no hope, and that's when I finally realized you should never bet against Alice, she knows all, she sees all, and she saw this, so how is it possible for you not to last forever, when Alice said it would?" she had told me

I had smiled and hugged my sister in law. She was the best sister in law a girl could have.

"I love you Rosalie Lillian Swan" I told her hugging her tightly.

"I love … how that sounds!" she had said laughing.

"I love you too Isabella Marie Swan, you're the best sister I could ever have and want, though you can't tell Alice, she'll kill me if she heard." She had laughed and I had promised not to tell Alice, though in the back of my mind I wondered at her reaction.

"Soon, we are all going to be a real family, as soon as you marry Edward and Alice marries my brother, we'll all be related somehow" she said lightly, and then continued washing the dishes at her new house.

So when we finally finished unpacking all of my stuff at night, and we had sat down at dinner I thought of Rose's words, we truly all were a family, and I was so happy, that of all the people in the world, I had gotten them. There had to be someone up there, in heaven, watching over me, to have given me all these wonderful people in my life, for me to have such a beautiful and exciting family, I silently thanked god, and my mom, I knew that somewhere up there, she was watching over me and laughing at me every time I tripped, but helping whatever god there was to plan whatever the future had in hold, I went to sleep that night knowing that I had someone watching over me.


	17. Deadly Offers and Dangerous Decisions

**Next chapter, coming right up, I know last chapter didn't really have a plot line, or any important action or drama, but it was necessary for you all to understand what is going through Bella's mind, and what is going on around her, before we get to all the juiciness. I want to thank my awesome reviewers, and all those persons who have read my stories, the Climb, and this, for being there, soon, I will be leaving the fanfiction world, but I promise, both of the stories will be finished before I do.**

Deadly Offers and Dangerous Decisions

EPOV

I hadn't told Bella yet, and I was anxious about telling her. Principal Greene had called me into his office the Monday after the funeral, while Bella hadn't come back to school, I had to, and since Bella and I were really close during the funeral it was obvious that we did not have a simple teacher-student relationship. I was actually surprised it had lasted this long. Not the relationship, of course, just the secret. While I was worried, I wasn't overly anxious, but I knew Bella, and I knew she would worry, not about herself, but about me, and the rumors that would be spread. I personally didn't care if they found out, at least not for myself, I had to have teaching practice to become a teacher but I was seriously considering an offer that had come to me recently. This was the only secret I had, the only thing I hadn't shared with either Bella or my family; it was something that I had to keep to myself until I made my decision. The day of the Christmas attack there were more than police men that had come to our aid. There had been word, of two special people in forks that were incredibly skilled in the deadly acts that happened on that Christmas day. It was common knowledge that the deceased chief had trained his children, and that the youngest was a deadly force to be reckoned with. A man, around thirty years of age, with dark eyes and a dark suit was there as well. That man was from the FBI recruitment office. He had come to our aid, after hearing all the people involved. He had wanted to recruit Bella, but then realized she was, in fact a girl, and was still in high school. This made it impossible for him to recruit her, but after asking around he heard that Emmett and I were both involved in the confrontation, that's when he approached us together. Emmett had accepted, with the condition that he could join in a year, because he was going to start a family. The man who had heard of his skill accepted off the bat. I was more nervous. This was an honor, it was beyond that, it was a chance to save people and help our country, I would be able to have a purpose other than teaching, and truly I wanted that, I realized I didn't want to be a teacher, especially not with Bella being a student, and I knew that if this situation went badly, I would never be accepted anywhere, but I also had to think about the risks, I could put my family in jeopardy, or I could be taken away from them at any time. I wouldn't have worried about this, but I knew that what I felt for Bella was nothing ordinary, and how I would feel if I lost her. I knew that I couldn't, I wouldn't be able to cope, and it worried me that the same thing might happen to her. I was partially afraid of putting them all in danger of something, but I knew Bella specifically could take care of herself, though it went against my very nature to watch her do some of the dangerous things she did, I knew that she could do it, and she was probably better than me at it, she had after all, gotten the recruit here.

So when I entered the office that morning I entered with a purpose, and a decision made. I would accept, as long as I was stationed in New Hampshire, so I could be close to Bella, and I would have to tell her the truth, everything. She would accept it, because she was Bella, and she loved me, and I wanted to do this, but I knew she would worry, so I would ask her, to help me, to teach me what she knew, so that I could be prepared, so I could always come back to her.

The Principal sat down behind his cheap furniture and stared at me, his face pale, and somewhat worried.

"Edward, sit down" he had said, pointing towards a chair

"I- it's difficult to speak about- I don't want there to be any mistakes" he had started, looking nervous "but it's been bugging me a lot, ever since the school year started, and now, it seems as if some rumors are true. You know I admire your ability, and the fact that you came here to help us all but its, there has been something that has been called to my attention and I can't ignore it any longer. I have heard countless rumors in the past about you and Ms. Swan. I have heard them from students, who I thought to be spiteful and jealous of a friendly relationship between a good teacher and the valedictorian of our school. I've known Bella since she was born, her mother is my wife's cousin, she is a wonderful girl, a beautiful young woman, the best student this school has seen in years. She has a promising future ahead of her, and I would just like to know one thing, is it true, have you and her been having a secret relationship, do I have to take matters into my hands and ruin a girls future because of some disgusting man that could not control his urges?" he had said, his face reddening, and no longer looking at me worriedly, but in anger

"It's true, I won't deny it, but you have to understand something Principal Greene, I am not some disgusting teacher that took advantage of a student." I started, and I noticed his curiosity overpower his anger "Bella and I have a relationship, but it's no secret. We hid nothing. Her brother knows about it, her sister in law, both teachers of this school. My parents, her friends, her step mother, other students of this school, doctors at the hospital know about it." I continued but was interrupted

"and her father what did he have to say about this?" he said, his face red again

"Her father, let me tell you something Principal Greene" I began to answer; angered by his interruption and assumption I was keeping my love for Bella hidden from her very own father! "Her father knew about this long before the relationship started, her father, gave me his blessing, her father loved me like a son and her father was going to give her away to me when she became my wife. Her father told me I could marry his daughter, long before he was killed and even now I haven't asked her out of respect for this institution, but let me assure you something Principal Greene, I am not the disgusting pervert you might think I am. I am a man that is in love with a woman, who loves him back, I am the luckiest man on earth and there is nothing wrong with trying to protect the woman I love, no matter what the ethic books say!" I finished, to an absolutely frozen Principal Greene.

It took a full three minutes after my outburst, but he eventually found his voice and by the time he did I was considerably calm.

"I understand, do not think I don't, but this is not appropriate, it is not illegal but it is unethical, I cannot condone something like this." He said calmly "So what am I supposed to do?" he said

"At the end of this year I am leaving, I will not continue to be a teacher, I've decided to follow a different path, but I beg you, do whatever you want to my record, for I shall not need it, do anything you have to, to me, but don't, please, don't ruin Bella's future, don't let something as beautiful as what we have e the downfall of her, I beg you" I said pleadingly.

He looked like he was mulling things over, his eyes were closed and there was a small vein in his forehead that was on overload.

Finally, he opened his eyes and looked visibly calm.

"Fine." I breathed a sigh of relief, waiting for the rest, "Bella will not get anything on her record, she will be valedictorian and go off to the college of her choice, she will never have to feel the wrath of her actions, but you Mr. Cullen, at the end of the year I will have to file a complaint with the board, it will stop you from being a teacher again, but as you won't be doing it, that won't be a problem, believe this, though, if anything you have said is a lie, I will find out and when I do, no matter what job you're in Mr. Cullen you will feel the consequences of your actions." He had said, and soon dismissed me, after I thanked him for his understanding.

Since Bella didn't know about the recruitment, I couldn't tell her about Mr. Greene's actions against me.

Graduation was only a week away, and after that we would all be free. After her graduation I was going to ask her to marry me. So this weekend I had to talk to her about the offer, something that only Rosalie, Emmett, and I knew about. Then, I was going to call Mr. Eleazar Denali and accept his offer. If he really wanted me he would accept my requirement. As I drove Bella out to a new place I had discovered, I held her hand and would rub my thumb lightly over her beautiful skin.

I had laughed profusely this morning when she had come growling down the steps to the kitchen, mumbling something about ignoring the fact that she hated surprises. I wasn't intentionally trying to surprise her; it was just that where I was taking her, it couldn't be described.

What she was wearing was what really caught my attention. Bella was wearing a white button down shirt, with a tan sweater over it, her collar showing, as well as a light pair of jeans. I was wearing exactly the same thing, except that being a man, mine were designed for male use. She looked beautiful, but it was too funny that we matched, and as my mother caught sight of her, she too joined in on the laughter and Bella originally thought we were making fun of her. She was so ignorant of her own beauty, she thought she looked bad in it, it was preposterous to see how badly she thought of her own beauty when she was an angel, the true name of beauty personified, I didn't deserve her.

I took her out into the woods, and she was originally angered when she noticed we were going to have to do some hiking.

BPOV

"This way," he said, glancing over his shoulder at me. He started into the dark forest.

"The trail?" Panic was clear in my voice as I hurried around the Volvo to catch up to him.

He simply stared at me

"No trail?" I asked desperately.

"I won't let you get lost." He turned then, with a mocking smile, and I stifled a gasp. His white shirt was sleeveless, and he wore it unbuttoned, so that the smooth white skin of his throat flowed uninterrupted over the marble contours of his chest, his perfect musculature no longer merely hinted at behind concealing clothes. He was too perfect, I realized with a piercing stab of despair. There was no way this godlike creature could be meant for me.

He stared at me, bewildered by my tortured expression.

"Do you want to go home?" he said quietly, a different pain than mine saturating his voice.

"No." I walked forward till I was close beside him, anxious not to waste one second of whatever time I might have with him.

"What's wrong?" he asked, his voice gentle.

"I'm not a good hiker," I answered dully. "You'll have to be very patient."

"I can be patient — if I make a great effort." He smiled, holding my glance, trying to lift me out of my sudden, unexplained dejection.

I tried to smile back, but the smile was unconvincing. He scrutinized my face.

"I'll take you home," he promised. I couldn't tell if the promise was unconditional, or restricted to an immediate departure. I knew he thought it was fear that upset me.

"If you want me to hack five miles through the jungle before sundown, you'd better start leading the way," I said acidly. He frowned at me, struggling to understand my tone and expression.

He gave up after a moment and led the way into the forest.

It wasn't as hard as I had feared. The way was mostly flat, and he held the damp ferns and webs of moss aside for me. When his straight path took us over fallen trees or boulders, he would help me, lifting me by the

elbow, and holding my hand the whole time. His touch on my skin never failed to make my heart thud erratically. I tried to keep my eyes away from his perfection as much as possible, but I slipped often. Each time, his beauty pierced me through with sadness. For the most part, we walked in silence. Occasionally he would ask a question, but it was mostly a peaceful, loving gentle, silence we walked in.

The hike took me most of the morning, but he never showed any sign of impatience. The forest spread out around us in a boundless labyrinth of ancient trees, and I began to be nervous that we would never find our way out again. He was perfectly at ease, comfortable in the green maze, never seeming to feel any doubt about our direction.

After several hours, the light that filtered through the canopy transformed, the murky olive tone shifting to a brighter jade. The day had turned sunny. For the first time since we'd entered the woods, I felt a thrill of excitement — which quickly turned to impatience.

"Are we there yet?" I teased, pretending to scowl.

"Nearly." He smiled at the change in my mood. "Do you see the brightness ahead?

"Yeah"

I said as I noticed a glow that was yellow instead of green. I picked up the pace, my eagerness growing with every step. He let me lead now, following noiselessly.

I reached the edge of the pool of light and stepped through the last fringe of ferns into the loveliest place I had ever seen. The meadow was small, perfectly round, and filled with wildflowers — violet, yellow, and soft white. Somewhere nearby, I could hear the bubbling music of a stream. The sun was directly overhead, filling the circle with a haze of buttery sunshine. I walked slowly, awestruck, through the soft grass, swaying flowers, and warm, gilded air.

"Edward it's beautiful" I gasped, turning around to kiss him gently.

"This is a place I found, not too long ago, I immediately thought of you; I knew I had to bring you here, to our meadow." he started to look nervous and I wondered what the problem was. He lay down a blanket, and took out of the basket some water.

"Bella, I've been meaning to talk to you about something, I have told you before because I wasn't sure what I would decide, but now I am sure and I want you to be the first person to know." He started, and immediately caught my attention with his cryptic words.

"The day when Victoria-"I cringed at the name "first attacked the house, Emmett and I met with a man. His name was Eleazar Denali. He works as a recruiter for a special task group of the FBI. He had come here to check you out, thinking you were a guy, and that you were older. He wanted you to join them, still does. But he couldn't ask you because you're still too young, and you have to be out of college, so he couldn't. But he noticed what Emmett and I did, he, well he asked us to join him. Almost immediately Emmett accepted, although with the restriction to wait a year, but I, well I had to think about us, and everything that was happening. The truth is, I want to do it, for so many reasons, but because I know now that I don't want to be a teacher all my life, and I want to help people, this is a way to do that, I would be stationed with you in Dartmouth and I just want to know if this is ok with you before I officially accept." He said.

To say that that was not what I was expecting was an understatement. Well, I didn't know what to think. I signaled him that I needed a minute and thought about it. If this was what Edward wanted to do, then he should do it, especially if he didn't want to be a teacher, something that seemed probable to happen since word had gotten out about us, though I still didn't know if anything was going to happen yet. I thought, and thought and eventually I realized that as long as he was doing what he loved, and was still my Edward, I would follow him to the pits of hell.

"One more thing" he said, before I could answer him.

"I need your help, I never want to get in the situation where I cant come back home to you, and for that not to happen I need you to teach me" he said, looking worried at my reaction

"Okay" I whispered, and his face brightened almost immediately

"But if you get yourself killed, I will go to heaven and pull you down just so I can kill you all over again, got it?" I said sternly

"Yes ma'am" he said, giving me some form of mock salute.

The rest of our stay in the meadow was beautiful and before we knew it, it was time to get back or risk getting lost in the dark.

I mulled over everything he had told me, even about the fact that we wouldn't get into too much trouble with the school, and I sighed happily. Things were finally beginning to look up…

**There you have it. Disclaimer: I own nothing, just my words and the plot, even some of those are quotes from the awesome Stephenie Meyer. For those who noticed, apart from the beginning, I only slightly altered the introduction to the meadow, almost completely quoting Meyer's depiction. Those who have read this story before will know that I do that a lot, those who don't, I know it's not mine, and I'm only using it so I can maintain true to all that is twilight.**


	18. Graduation: Speeches and Growing Up

**Next Chapter, coming right up, its divided into two pieces, Graduation: Speeches and Growing up, and part two, the highly anticipated Graduation: Parties and Proposals, so, let us proceed to part 1, so we can finally get the action the lovely perverts (like myself) have waited for. Just in case I should warn you, there is a lot! Repeat. A LOT. Of breaking dawn to come…. Enjoy.**

Graduation part 1: Speeches and Growing Up

BPOV

It was time. I was breathing in and out.

_Yup, just like that Bella, in and out, in and out. No need to think about the whole town that will be waiting. Or the fact that you might trip like you always do. Nope. Just think about breathing. Oh, and not forgetting things such as words when you do your valedictory speech, or about the fact that everyone will be staring at you, oh boy, everyone. Staring. At me! Insert freak out here. Nope. You won't think about that Bella. Not at all, you won't think about all those people that know you, and are probably talking about you, and the latest gossip or the latest changes in my life. Or speculating about me. Nope, you will think about your speech. Yup, that's good, just the speech and the fact that you are going to give it. Alone. On a podium in front of all those people. Oh boy. Nope. You won't think about that. only breathing. In and out, in and out. Breathing and speaking, that's it, not the fact that whatever you say will be documented in the newspaper, stupid small town with nothing better to do. Or, the fact that whatever you say will be taken in by all of your classmates, used as a factor in their future. So what if instead of saying don't use drugs I were to say use drugs, and that starts a large population of teenage addicts, that doesn't matter it's not my fault right? Or if I were to comment on how retarded some of them are, how slim the chance is that there dreams will come true, or that they'll be successful is, and then discourage them and stop the person who could cure cancel or change the world from going for their dreams, that wouldn't be my fault either, right? Nope. Not my fault at all. I will not think about how I can change the future right here for the worst, or how I could totally mess up and get laughed at. Why o why did I ever accept being valedictorian? Oh right, I worked for it. But why the speeches? I mean did anyone care? Nope. No one cared, except everyone that would be listening, to my every word. Oh boy. What if I was boring and I put them all into a everlasting sleep like in sleeping beauty, that, wouldn't possibly happen right? Oh boy. Nope. Nothing is going to happen. You won't trip, or fall, or trip and fall, or trip someone, or make someone fall, or make someone fall by tripping them. You will not, WILL NOT, break something, rip something, you will not get an attack at the moment, you will not hyperventilate or act nervous. You will be calm, cool and collected. Yup. You will focus on your words and breathing in an out. Yup. In and out. That's good, much better than looking at the possibility of a meteor falling from the sky and stopping you from doing this. Yup, so ready. Totally ready. When they call me I will be super ready for this, so ready._

"Your Valedictorian, Isabella Swan"

_EEEEK! Not ready, not ready, someone help me! So not ready! Oh boy, here I go. Ready? No. Oh well, I'll just have to deal._

"Good morning ladies and gentlemen, fellow graduates, teachers and staff" I said, looking out into the crowd and pinpointing a partial part of my family that consisted of Esme, Carlisle, Carlie, Embry, Quil, Claire, and Maria. The rest were either on stage or graduating, I didn't even notice Alice's parents, they probably were too busy.

"It's quite an honor to be the valedictorian for this years' senior class. It's been a wild ride: these four years. When we first entered Forks High School it was like entering the lion's den. We were the youngest, the weakest and the newest. Most of us all knew each other; most of us already had our friends, our brothers and sisters for those four years. Others, like myself, discovered friendship here. We formed new bonds, we got to know the people around us, but better yet we got to know ourselves. Most of us discovered who we were. Others, are still looking, but will soon find, that no matter where we go after this, it will always be Forks High that we will remember most.

Because in Forks, it's not who you are, or where you come from that counts. In forks, what matters most is your heart, and the feelings you hold in them. While we entered forks high as newbie freshmen, we are leaving knowing the true meaning of life. Friendship and love. Some of us formed bonds here that will last us for the rest of our lives. The people we met here, the friendships we formed, are treasures that we will all hold close to our hearts.

Here, we had our friends, the people we trusted most, our teachers, who taught us to the best of their abilities, not only about their subjects, but about life, and the responsibilities growing up entails.

We are finally growing up, in more ways than one this is a bittersweet moment. No longer are we children, but now we are adults, and when we step out of this place for the last time, we will say goodbye to all the things we know, and loved about this place, we will depart from our friends, and our teachers that have guided us through four years in pursuit of something that is bigger than us all. We will take with us the knowledge that all that glistens isn't gold, not everything is what it seems, not to judge a book by its covers and that sometimes, the best of presents come in the smallest of packages. What we least expect is what is to be expected for no matter where we go after here, we will find new ways to look at life and a new acceptance for the world.

As we leave, some to never look back, I want to finish with this message: Forks High Is a place where you will find different people. All beautiful in their own way. It's a place where you have the wonderful girl, that will always be beautiful, where you have the shy girl, that will brighten your day by giving you an unexpected smile, the brave warriors that always protect the school honor, and you have the one person, that if it's the right person, will change us all. Thank you, Forks High School, for being there, to guide our way as we reach for greatness, and for the graduates, never forget, that wherever you go, this, is where you will always find your home."

I finished and let out an exhale of breath. Many of the people were standing, clapping at me, their faces beaming. I guess it wasn't that bad. I looked slightly to my side, my eyes meeting with Edward who was at the edge of the podium, by the steps to where the other graduates were readying themselves to receive their diplomas. Our eyes me, and he gave me his breathtaking crooked smile. I smiled back and walked right passed him to my place in line. Of course, being Bella, I had to trip on the last step and take a dive for the ground. Edward wasn't able to save me that time; I quickly jumped up off the floor.

"I'm ok, I'm ok" I said quickly, to a smirking/worried Edward and amused students and guests.

All too soon, we were all moving in line to get our diplomas. I clapped along with the rest of the coven when Alice, then Leah, then Seth and finally Jasper received there diploma, and smiled at our family when I had gotten mine, realizing too late that they were taking a picture, almost running off the stage to get away from the camera, and semi-tripping all over again. Everyone knew me enough not to be concerned. Once everyone had received their diplomas and we were congratulated we all through our caps in the air, and laughed together. I ran to find Alice and Jasper before engulfing them in a hug. Too soon everyone was with us and I felt a familiar pair of hands snake themselves around my waist. I lost all sense in that moment and turned around to kiss Edward passionately, while everyone smiled. Two feet away from us Jessica Stanley looked like she was going to tear someone's head off. We all laughed at this on the car ride home.

Tonight was the prom, but I was never one for dancing especially not in heels and even though I would have gone with Edward if he wanted to, it would look really bad if I showed up on the arms of a teacher, even though we were together and in love, there were some things, society would simply never accept.

So when Alice took me away from Edward and began to dress me up I was bewildered as to what the occasion was.

"What is going on?" I demanded

"We're going to prom" Alice said, a no nonsense look on her face.

"No" I said

"Yes, Edward is looking forward to it and you can't say no" she said and gave me an evil glare

"I can't even go with him, why would he be looking forward to it?" I growled, unhappy that I was being put through such torturous methods by Alice.

"You can, and you will, it's a masked ball, no one will know who anyone is" she said and I understood her plans, even though I still didn't want to be put through the torture that was prom.

"Alice please don't make me go" I began begging as Rosalie came in through the door, already dressed in a beautiful red, floor length gown, with a plunging neckline and backline which made her look even more beautiful and breathtaking than she was.

I didn't know why I would even try, when I was going to look drab and boring next to all my beautiful friends anyways.

I closed my eyes and let the torture continue, I would never win against Alice, no matter how hard I tried.

When she was finished I looked at myself in the mirror. I blinked, once, twice, three times. Wow, was that me? My hair was curled and went down my back. I had on a dark blue silk dress. It had small sleeves that didn't cover my shoulders, but were surrounding a part of my upper arms, the top part was corseted with beads is white and silver making beautiful patterns on it. The bottom was layered in ruffles that fell to the floor. I had on two death trap heels in silver with white beading as well, and my charm bracelet, and necklace. My make up looked smoky and sort of sexy, but was not too heavy. I was surprised at how good I looked. Then, Alice attached a blue sequined mask with silver and diamond beading, with almond shaped eye holes. I was pretty sure no one would recognize me.

At some point Alice changed into a black dress with geometric cut out that looked beautiful against her pale skin. Her mask was completely silver, as were her shoes and accessories. Rose's mask was red as well, but brighter than her dress, in the color of her beading, which brought out the beautiful color of her hair.

The rest of our friends would meet us there so when I descended the stairs, I had trouble differentiation between the guys.

Their backs were to us. I could easily tell Emmett was the big one (He and Rose would be Chaperoning). But the other two were difficult to make out. They both had black tuxes, though one had a white shirt collar, while the other had a straight black one. The reason I couldn't tell them apart was that they were all wearing black fedoras, to hide their hair color (Alice's idea probably- to make sure Edward wasn't identified). So with this in mind I walked over to the one in the center, talking to Carlisle and Esme, the one with the black shirt. And then he turned around, and I was home.


	19. Graduation: Parties and Proposals

**BTW- I'm sorry if I got prom and graduation dates mixed up, I've never even been to the us so I have no idea how it works, therefore, please bear it with me.**

Graduation Part 2: Parties and Proposals

EPOV

Never, in my 22, almost 23 years of life, had I ever seen anything more beautiful. She was exquisite, a goddess divine of beauty and warmth, her eyes shone even while partially hidden through her mask, her dress hugged every curve in her body, making her look delectable, the color of her dress went beautiful with her skin, bringing out the creamy undertones of her luminescent color. On her cheeks was her ever present blush. Her full, sexy lips were painted a delicious, extremely kissable, glossy red, I inched closer, looking into her eyes, and cupped her cheek

"You're perfect."

She smiled a dazzling smile and my breathing hitched, before her blush started to compete with the color of her lips. I dipped in, ready to kiss her, and closed my eyes inhaling her scent and taking her in my arms only to feel her being ripped away from me.

"Hey!" I exclaimed, looking for the source of my misfortune

"You'll ruin her makeup" said Alice, her face daring me to confront her.

"For someone so small she can be so irritating" I whispered to Bella and she laughed lightly

"I heard that" said Alice, childishly poking her tongue out at me.

"Are you ready?" I asked Bella, offering her my hand, which she took daintily.

"No. But that's never stopped Alice before" she mumbled

I laughed and promised her I wouldn't let go of her all night. The car ride was quick, with my driving there was no other option, and we headed towards the gym, in a town as small as forks that was the only place to have an event like this. I was surprised the gym looked really good. AS I stepped out of the car and went to Bella's door I adjusted my fedora so that all of my bronze hair was hidden beneath it. I adjusted my black mask so that I could see, but my face was still properly hidden. I was very happy with Alice, I could barely recognize myself.

As we walked in I noticed the spotlight shine on us, and we descended the steps. I heard someone whisper "Who are they?" but I had no idea who it was. I smiled at Bella, who was beaming, I would recognize her anywhere, but I knew for anyone else it would be really difficult.

I pulled her into the center of the dance floor and glided with her, twirling her around. She smiled and hesitantly started dancing with me.

"I can't really dance" she said.

"It's all in the leading, love" I told her, and pulled her closer, twirling around.

I looked around us, noticing that apart from us two, Emmett and Rosalie, Jazz and Alice, Carlie in yellow, Seth in Black with cream, Leah in forest green, Embry in Deep marine blue were the only ones dancing. The rest were leaving us a wide space to twirl around gracefully, almost afraid to join, in fear of being outshone by our coven. I noticed all of the males in the coven were wearing fedoras (Alice of course); I would have to thank her later. I noticed someone who was easily identified, Jacob Black towered over everyone else, his hair in a pony tail, Jessica Stanley draped over his arm. She looked, well disgusting really. She was wearing and electric blue dress, that reached to the floor but had a slit that went all the way up to her upper thigh. The dress was backless with a plunging neckline, if you could call it that. Her make-up was piled on heavy, making her look unnatural. She was sneering over at Bella and I, then over at the rest.

Bella noticed this, and laughed, looking up at me and kissing me gently

"give her something to stare at" she smiled

"well if this is what I get every time the wannabe Barbie looks over here then this is going to be a very good night." I smiled at her, kissing her again before looking over at Jessica who looked like she was about to break something.

"Bella will you come with me somewhere?" I asked her, finally feeling the nerves set in.

She nodded, realizing I was nervous.

I took her hand and led her in the opposite way of where we came from. I stepped out into the back of the gym to be met by the forest. I led her slowly through the trail to a clearing; Alice had already set it up.

It was perfectly lighted, fairy lights and ribbons on the trees, I wondered where she connected the electricity to. In the middle of the clearing was a piano. My piano. The one I had taken to her house to play for her.

"Edward?" she asked, looking at me, her face full of confusion.

"Just, listen" I said, and I pulled her down to the bench and started playing for her.

When I was finished she was in awe, but still confused. I turned around in my seat, so that I was facing her and took her hands in mine.

"Bella" I started, watching her eyes widen.

"The first time I saw you, you literally almost knocked me off my feet- she smiled- you were so shy, you barely managed to say hello. I remember that day, I went crazy trying to figure out what your name was, and when I heard your voice, it was like an angel had come down from heaven, just for me. It was difficult, beyond compare to stay away from you, even then I loved you. I was your teacher, it was my personal torture staying away from you. Then, when I wanted to get away and stop thinking about you, I get invited to your house. You were my only friends' sister; you were the police chief's daughter, you were my student, yet I loved you, even then I loved you. When I try to distract myself by going away, I end up going with you, sitting next to you. When I finally listen to you I see you're so much more than I ever had hoped, you are smart, and gentle, kind and loving. The first time we kissed, it was as if a spark went through me, it was as if nothing else mattered, except you. Too many times i realized what I would become without you, and then Christmas came, and I met a new you, a slightly terrifying version of you. The shy beautiful girl I loved disappeared and in her place came a sexy, strong woman that I was sure no one would mess with. You were the pulling force that united our families, you were the one that made this year the best in my life, despite all of the bad moments, every moment I spent with you was the best moment ever. I want to be the person that you come to when you're sad. I want to be the man with which you make your life. I promise I will always love you, and be there, by your side, to protect our family, I will care for you when you're sick, I'll follow wherever you want to go, because no matter where you go, I will want to be there, with you, because no matter what happens in the world I know very few things for sure, I know the sun will rise in the east, will set in the west, I know that life goes on after loss, I know that Alice will never stop shopping and the one thing I know for sure, more than anything else is that for the rest of my life I will always love you.

Isabella Marie Swan, my love, my angel, will you marry me?" I said, kneeling at her feet as she sat on the bench. Never did i stop from looking into her eyes. One moment, they went from confusion, to love, to happiness, and that when I heard it…

"yes" she whispered, her eyes wide

"Yes?" I asked, almost as if in shock

"Yes, I will marry you" she said and then she threw herself at me from the bench, so she fell on top of me and we kissed on the grass next to my piano. It was like a movie moment. I held her close, and put the ring on her.

"It's beautiful, was it too much?" she asked

"Nothing is ever too much for you my Bella, but no, it wasn't, this was my grandmothers, Elizabeth Masen's, she was Esme's mom, and she and Edward Senior they loved each other so much, they couldn't bear to ever be apart, she gave me this ring before she died, telling me to give it to the one woman that would make me never want to leave her side, because that was the woman that would be my true love, that's you.

"That's beautiful, thank you" she said not letting me go but at the same time admiring the ring in the lights of the trees.

"So now, Ms. Swan, you are engaged" I told her

"Yeah, I am. I'm soon going to be Bella Cullen" she said proudly. I beamed at her, loving the name that would forever make her mine.

"We should get back, Alice is waiting to assault you" I said

"She did this, didn't she" she said, looking around

"Alice will be Alice" I said as I helped her up and fixed the ruffles in her dress.

"Perfect" I mumbled, raising her hand to kiss each finger before kissing the one where my grandmothers ring was

"I love you" I told her

"I love you too, my Edward" she smiled, and I kissed her one last time before walking back through the trail and into the auditorium.

Alice caught my eye, and I beamed at her. She jumped and whispered something into Jaspers ear, who turned around and smiled as well. Alice ran over to us and practically jumped Bella, who was smiling widely

"OH EM GEE! Let me see the rock!" she said, grabbing Bella's hand

"OOOOOO" she squealed. "Good job Edward, I approve" she said turning to me, and hugging me.  
"Congratulations little sister." Said Jasper, who was holding Bella, as if he didn't believe it and didn't want to let go.

"Thanks bro"

"Edward" he started, clapping me on the back in a manly, I repeat, manly hug. "Congrats man, you take care of her, she's special." He said

"I know, I promise I won't hurt her" I told him honestly.

Then came Emmett and Rosalie, while Rosalie had tears in her eyes, Emmett looks as if he weren't prepared, but once Rose whispered something in his ear he relaxed and came to me

"I wouldn't want it to be anyone else" he said, then went to his sister and gave her a big Emmett hug.

Then when I thought we were done being congratulated, we had Carlie, Leah, Embry and Seth there too, al offering different forms of congratulations to Bella and threats to myself, that's when it finally struck. I did it. I was going to marry Bella, and we would be together. I was, engaged.

BPOV

Engaged. Wow. Engaged.

_No one is staring at you, _I promised myself. _No one is staring at you. No one is staring at you._ But, because I couldn't lie convincingly even to myself, I had to check. As I sat waiting for one of the three traffic lights in town to turn green, I peeked to the right —in her minivan, Mrs. Weber had turned her whole torso in my direction. Her eyes bored into mine, and I flinched back, wondering why she didn't drop her gaze or look ashamed. It was still considered rude to stare at people, wasn't it? Didn't that apply to me anymore?

Then I remembered that these windows were so darkly tinted that she probably had no idea if it was even me in here, let alone that I'd caught her looking. I tried to take some comfort in the fact that she wasn't really staring at me, just the car.

_My _car. Sigh.

I glanced to the left and groaned. Two pedestrians were frozen on the sidewalk, missing their chance to cross as they stared. Behind them, Mr. Marshall was gawking through the plate-glass window of his little souvenir shop. At least he didn't have his nose pressed up against the glass. Yet.

The light turned green and, in my hurry to escape, I stomped on the gas pedal without thinking —the normal way I would have punched my nicely Bella-altered guardian, so that it would get me into danger.

Engine snarling like a hunting panther, the car jolted forward so fast that my body slammed into the black leather seat and my stomach flattened against my spine.

"Arg!" I gasped as I fumbled for the brake. Keeping my head, I merely tapped the pedal. The car lurched to an absolute standstill anyway.

I couldn't bear to look around at the reaction. If there had been any doubt as to who was driving this car before, it was gone now. With the toe of my shoe, I gently nudged the gas pedal down one half millimetres, and the car shot forward again.

I managed to reach my goal, the gas station. If I hadn't been running on vapours, I wouldn't have come into town at all. I was going without a lot of things these days, like Pop-Tarts and shoelaces, to avoid spending time in public.

Moving as if I were in a race, I got the hatch open, the cap off, the card scanned, and the nozzle in the tank within seconds. Of course, there was nothing I could do to make the numbers on the gauge pick up the pace. They ticked by sluggishly, almost as if they were doing it just to annoy me.

It wasn't bright out —a typical drizzly day in Forks, Washington—but I still felt like a spotlight was trained on me, drawing attention to the delicate ring on my left hand. At times like this, sensing the eyes on my back, it felt as if the ring were pulsing like a neon sign: _Look at me, look at me._

It was stupid to be so self-conscious, and I knew that. Besides my brother and sister in law, did it really matter what people were saying about my engagement? About my new car?

"Yeah, who cares what they think," I muttered under my breath.

"Um, miss?" a man's voice called.

I turned, and then wished I hadn't.

Two men stood beside a fancy SUV with brand-new kayaks tied to the top. Neither of them was looking at me; they both were staring at the car.

Personally, I didn't get it. But then, I was just proud I could distinguish between the symbols for Toyota, Ford, and Chevy. This car was glossy sleek, sleek, and pretty, but it was still just a car to me.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but could you tell me what kind of car you're driving?" the tall one asked.

Um, a Ferrari, right?"

"Yes," the man said politely while his shorter friend rolled his eyes at my answer. "I know. But I was wondering, is that... are you driving a Ferrari F149_?" _The man said the name with reverence. I had a feeling this guy would get along well with Edward Cullen, my... my fiancé (there really was no getting around that truth with the wedding just days away). "They aren't supposed to be available in Europe yet," the man went on, "let alone here."

While his eyes traced the contours of my car —it didn't look much different from any other shiny red car to me, but what did I know?—I briefly contemplated my issues with words like _fiancé, wedding, husband, _etc.

I just couldn't put it together in my head.

"I don't know," I told him honestly.

Today i did my weekly phone call to Seth, i had to check up every Friday, because Sue, was who was still unresponsive was visited by them every Thursday and i had to check up on her. .

"Hello?" Seth Clearwater answered, and I sighed in relief.

"Hey, Seth, it's Bella."

"Oh, hiya, Bella! How are you?"

Choked up. Desperate for reassurance. "Fine."

"Calling for an update?"

"You're psychic."

"Not hardly. I'm no Alice —you're just predictable," he joked

"I know I am." I hesitated for a minute. "How is she?"

Seth sighed. "Same as ever. she won't talk, though we know she hears us

"Any hint that she might..."

"She's not coming home, Bella. Sorry."

I swallowed. "S'okay, Seth. I knew before I asked. I just can't help wishing."

"Yeah. We all feel the same way."

"I guess I'll see you at the... wedding," I said, forcing the word out through my teeth.

"Yeah, we wouldn't miss it."

I smiled at the enthusiasm in his voice.

"It wouldn't be the same without you."

"Tell Edward I said hi, 'okay?"

"Sure thing."

Not everybody liked this idea.

Alice? I asked as i saw her in the living room of me home, Esme sitting next to her

"What's going on?" I demanded, hesitating in the doorway.

"Thirty seconds, please, Bella," Alice told me. "Your patience will be rewarded."

"What's going on?" i asked

Alice rolled her eyes. "It's the final check on the fit. For both of you."

I peeled my gaze off the elegant Esme for the first time and saw the dreaded white garment bag laid carefully across the sofa.

"Aaah."

"Go to your happy place, Bella. It won't take long."

I sucked in a deep breath and closed my eyes. Keeping them shut, I stumbled my way up the stairs to my room. I stripped down to my underwear and held my arms straight out.

"You'd think I was shoving bamboo splinters under your nails," Alice muttered to herself as she followed me in.

I paid no attention to her. I was in my happy place.

In my happy place, the whole wedding mess was over and done. Behind me. Already repressed and forgotten.

We were alone, just Edward and me. The setting was fuzzy and constantly in flux —it morphed from misty forest to cloud-covered city to arctic night—because Edward was keeping the location of our honeymoon a secret to surprise me. But I wasn't especially concerned about the _where _part. I was more concerned on the acts that would follow afterwards. The traditional actions that occur on the honeymoon. I was ready, i was completely prepared to be Edward wife and have him in every way possible, i was ready for him to be absolutely mine, and no one elses.

I was only vaguely aware of Alice and the slip and slide of satin over my skin. I didn't care, for the moment, that the whole town was talking about me. I didn't think about the spectacle I would have to star in much too soon. I didn't worry about tripping on my train or giggling at the wrong moment or being too young or the staring audience or even the empty seat where my father should have been

I was with Edward in my happy place. And soon, very soon i would be very happy...


	20. Engaged, Bachelor Parties, The Wedding

**So here is the new chap, I'm going to go into overload today so maintain your emails open, they'll be coming round the mountain a lot… no pun…. Hope you like last chap, you all know I don't own anything, but I just said it anyways, also there are more quotes in this chapter, I understand if you don't like that, but that's how this story is, people that have read it before know this, so I hope you still read. Chapter is divided into three parts, Engaged and Bachelor Parties, Edward-Bella, and the wedding**

Engaged and Bachelor Parties Pt. 1- Edward

EPOV

I was engaged. I was engaged. Wow. I never thought that I would be engaged so young. I never thought I would find my someone so young, I never thought my someone would be my student either, but that's just the way it goes. So here I was, in New York City, with my brothers for my "Bachelor Parties". The entire time all I could think about was Bella. I was now 23 years old, and for my birthday Bella and I had spent the day at our meadow. She had given me a piano bench from 1901 that was signed and used to belong to Claude Debussy, that night I had played for her before she fell asleep in my arms. Even though she had her own room in the house, as did Alice, she was most likely to sleep in my room.

My parents didn't mind because they knew my thoughts on the matter and knew I was being the perfect gentleman. That first night was the best night sleep I ever had, I didn't know if I could sleep without her again, but then again, after she was my wife I wouldn't have to spend a single day without her.

Apart from my bachelor party, Emmett and myself were meeting with Eleazar Denali, about our new jobs, that we would start in the new year.

He was originally surprised that I was getting married to Bella, thinking she was a bit macho or something similar, but once we told him about Bella he realized she was anything but macho. We got some more information about what we would be doing. When the year started we would go into training for our team. WE would be joining an elite team of the force that was destined to help in confrontations like the one we had at the house on Christmas. It was supposed to save the people from harm and get hostages out of high risk area when negotiations ceased to work.

This was something I was very excited about. So, in celebration of my upcoming nuptials, myself, my father, the male bridal party which consisted of Emmett as my best man, Jasper, Seth, and Embry as groomsmen, and Quil, who was a close friend all were celebrating in the VIP booth of Manhattans Toxic, nightclub. Everyone was drinking, taking "blood" shots that were just red liquor and laughing up every time some random girl came to hit on one of us. The funniest was when a trampy looking Jessica-wannabe type of girl came up to me and offered me a good night.

Emmett who was very drunk went up to her, threw her over his shoulder and carried her to her friends.

"That's my baby sisters fiancée, spread it around, anyone tries to get him and the FBI will go down on them" he had yelled to the girls, pointing at me.

Everyone laughed and continued making jokes at my expense, seeing as I was the one who was getting chained for life…

Even Emmett who was already married, and my father made jokes about it

"Yup, little Bella has him eating out of the palm of her hand" boomed Emmett after a round of jokes

"Hey!" I said, not even trying to defend myself "She does, and I don't have a problem admitting it, plus aren't you the one who proposed after three months?"

"I am, and I admit it, but this isn't my bachelor party, it's yours, so it's only the control my sister has over you that matters" he said to me knowingly.

I groaned, but laughed anyways, I wouldn't have denied it at all, Bella could tell me to jump off a bridge, and I would, just because she wanted me to.

BPOV

Part 2- Bella

"Come on Bellie Wellie! Time for a bachelorette make-over party SUPREME!" said an extremely excited Alice, who was running around the house with my other brides maids. My maid of honor was Alice, Rosalie, Carlie, and Leah were my bridesmaids. Claire, Esme and Maria, were all here, even though they weren't part of the wedding party.

We decided to play stupid bachelorette games, and Alice even tried to hire a male stripper, something I really didn't want. Thankfully, Maria and Esme put there foot down, saying that even though I was getting married, we were all too young to be getting male strippers, especially at the house.

We all got makeovers and did our hair and nails, we had a little bit to drink, though I wanted more, I was really nervous, and couldn't wait till this whole ordeal was over with. I fell asleep on my bed, slightly hung over and dreading the day to come. I was finally glad that I had allowed Alice to plan everything, with no interference from me.

**THE WEDDING**

Alice woke me up really early the next morning. She ordered me to breakfast, where all the girls were eating pancakes and muffins. Everything I ate tasted like cardboard, it felt like I had a lump in my throat and could barely swallow. Everyone was looking at me as if I were a piece of breakable glass, treating me gently, knowing my nerves were on edge.

"Are they back yet?" I asked, worried that I would be left hanging at the altar

"Not yet, but they will be" said Esme gently, giving me a motherly hug, I held on to her, longer than I normally would have and sighed when Alice pulled me away.

The wedding was supposed to be at three, so it being nine in the morning Alice was "on a tight schedule".

I closed my eyes as Alice started working on me, priming and polishing every inch of me body. Around noon, Esme came up with plates of finger foods, and tea. I was barely able to eat anything.

At one, only two hours before the wedding, all the bridesmaids came in, wearing their dresses.

Rosalie was wearing a simple long navy-blue dress, while Leah and Carlie wore dresses with a whit top, with blue sash and blue bottom, the same color as Rosalie's dress, Alice, was wearing a more complex version of Rosalie's dress with a blue mesh cover. Their hair was up, in elegant twists, with freesias in them.

There bouquets were a mixture of freesias and blue roses, while mine was white and blue roses. Alice had curled my hair so that it fell down my back, and then eased my dress over my hair. She had done my make up expertly, and then pinned a lace veil so that it was on the top of my head and fell down to where my hair was. The veil was beautiful, it looked as if it was from an old movie. My dress was completely white, with small sleeves, it flowed down my body and had a small train (**all pics on profile, Bella's dress is 8411, please look at it, it took me forever to find it, make sure to let it blow up)**

When everyone was ready, Esme came in, she was wearing a silvery dress, that looked beautiful on her.

"The boys are on their way to the church" she said, and I exhaled, at least I wasn't going to get left at the altar.

I gathered all my things as Alice put the finishing touches on my lips, and everyone gathered downstairs.

I had asked Carlisle to walk me down the aisle, he had been so touched I had seen his eyes water. All the girls looked beautiful, I only wished I didn't look so plain in comparison. Carlisle was wearing a dark tuxedo, with a deep blue tie, the color of the girls dresses, and had a small freesia pinned in the button hole.

"You look stunning Bella" he said, kissing my cheek and taking my arm in the crook of his.

We all stepped into the limo that was going to take us to the small church. It was where my parents had gotten married.

The day was surprisingly sunny, and as we made our way over I noticed that everyone was already inside, perfect planning from Alice allowed us not to be seen before time.

The doors to the church were closed, but I knew that just on the other side of that door, down a white aisle was the key to my happiness, Edward. Embry, Seth and Jasper were waiting outside. Embry would be walking with Leah, Seth with Carlie, and Rosalie with Jasper, Emmett would be waiting with Edward and Alice would be walking in by herself.

"Ready?" asked Alice

"I think so" I said, shaking

"Count to five and come in after me" she said seriously, giving me a sedative

I nodded and started counting.

"Please don't let me fall" I said to Carlisle

"I promise, just hold on to me" he told me calmly.

The it was our turn, the doors re-opened and I heard the wedding march play. We walked slowly, I looked around, there were a lot of people here, sitting on the benches, but none of them were who I was looking for. There, at the end of the aisle, dressed in all black except for a white tie was my Edward, when our eyes met, I was home…

EPOV

When the doors opened and I saw her I gasped. She was beautiful, my angel. She looked like exactly that, an angel as she walked down the aisle on the arm of my father. She was smiling around and when our eyes met, I knew then and there that I would be with this woman forever. Her eyes showed me her soul, and I loved what I saw. Compassion, love, sweet, gentleness, slight fear and nervousness, but the dominant emotion was love, and when she looked at me, she never let go, only showing love, all the emotions left. The walk down the aisle was too slow, I couldn't wait till she got to me, so I could take her in my arms and finally, make her my wife.

As she finally reached us, my dad took my hand in his and put hers in mine, all three hands together at that moment.

"Who gives this woman to this man" asked Reverend Weber

"Her brother and I do" he answered, then kissed Bella's cheek and let us go, so our hands were intertwined. He walked over to the first row and sat next to my mother, who was already crying into a small lace handkerchief.

"dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the presence of god to witness and bless the exchanging of vows that will bind together Isabella Marie and Edward Anthony together in the covenant relationship of marriage. When this ceremony has ended, they will leave as husband and wife having been joined together by the God of heaven.

Love is always patient and kind; love is never jealous; love is not boastful or conceited, it is never rude and never seeks its own advantage, it does not take offence or store up grievances. Love does not rejoice at wrongdoing, but finds its joy in the truth. It is always ready to make allowances, to trust, to hope and to endure whatever comes.

Love never comes to an end. But if there are prophecies, they will be done away with; if tongues, they will fall silent; and if knowledge, it will be done away with. For we know only imperfectly, and we prophesy imperfectly; but once perfection comes, all imperfect things will be done away with.

Before we continue, if there is anyone with a reason for these two not to be wed in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." There was silence, and I felt Edward relax.

Then the reverend continued, addressing me:

"Edward Anthony Cullen, do you take Isabella Marie Swan for your lawful wedded wife, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish her from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto her for as long as you both shall live?"  
"I do." I answered, completely sure

He then turned to address Bella.

Isabella Marie Swan do you take Edward Anthony Cullen for your lawful wedded husband, to live in the holy estate of matrimony? Will you love, honour, comfort, and cherish him from this day forward, forsaking all others, keeping only unto him for as long as you both shall live?  
"I do." She said and her voice was confident, but clouded with the unshed tears.

"very well, Isabella and Edward will now exchange their vows.

Edward, please repeat after me"

"I, Edward Anthony Cullen take you, Isabella Marie Swan, to be my lawfully wedded wife, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live." I said as I finished behind the reverend. I had small tears in my eyes, my happiness at my fortune was causing me to shed tears of happiness, and I saw Bella was the same way.

"Isabella, please repeat after me"

"I, Isabella Marie Swan take you, Edward Anthony Cullen, to be my lawfully wedded husband, my constant friend, my faithful partner and my love from this day forward. In the presence of God, our family and friends, I offer you my solemn vow to be your faithful partner in sickness and in health, in good times and in bad, and in joy as well as in sorrow. I promise to love you unconditionally, to support you in your goals, to honor and respect you, to laugh with you and cry with you, and to cherish you for as long as we both shall live."

She finished

I beamed at her, knowing that in less than three minutes she would be my wife.

Then the reverend asked for the rings from Emmett, who took them out of his pocket and handed them to him.

"May this ring be blessed so he who gives it and she who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

He gave me the rings and I put it on Bella's ring finger

"With this ring I thee wed." I stated, repeating after the pastor.

He then did the thing to Bella's ring for me

"May this ring be blessed so that she who gives it and he who wears it may abide in peace, and continue in love until life's end."

Bella took my hand and shakily placed the ring on my finger.

"With this ring I thee wed"

Then the reverend continued "May this couple be prepared to continue to give, be able to forgive and experience more and more joy with each passing day, with each passing year. Edward and Isabella, are now beginning their married life together, we hope that they may have loving assistance from their family, the constant support of friends, and a long life with good health and everlasting love. In so much as Edward and Bella have consented to live forever together in wedlock, and have witnessed the same before this company, having given and pledged their troth, each to the other, and having declared same by the giving and receiving of a ring, I pronounce that they are husband and wife.

You may now seal the promises you have made with each other with a kiss.

I took her in my arms gently, cradling her cheeks in my hands, and giving her a loving kiss, that sang out the joy I felt at this moment, to have her finally, as my wife.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I present for the first time Mr. and Mrs Edward Cullen."


	21. Finally Married and The toasts

**Please let me know what you think of the wedding, this chapter is the reception and leaving towards the honeymoon, the next one will be lemony, I hope I do it ok, because I've never done it before. BTW- Edward and Bella's Wedding Song is Crazier- Taylor Swift. The reason im doing this from EPOV is because we got cheated out of it in Breaking Dawn, so we have a right to know what I think he would feel, right?**

EPOV

_Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen._

When he said those words my heart started to jump in joy. I held Bella, and turned to face our guests. Together we walked down the aisle and out into the church yard. We would all go to my house for the reception; by the time we got there it would be twilight. We entered the limousine, and went to my house, we had to get there first, so we could welcome everyone. Once we were in it, I hugged her, kissing her with more passion than ever before, trying to convey all my emotions. She kissed me back enthusiastically.

"Are you happy Mrs. Cullen?" I asked her

"Definitely, Mr. Cullen" she beamed at me, her voice full of emotion.

"Good, because I promise to you, that I will spend the rest of my life, making you as happy as this"

"You better, cause I plan on doing the same" she said.

I kissed her again, and again, telling her how much I loved her, calling her by her new name.  
"I'm Bella Cullen now" she said proudly

"and I'm Edward Cullen" I joked with her

She laughed and playfully slapped my arm "You were that before, now Your Mr. Swan" she joked and I laughed with her.

"No way!" I am your husband, what I say goes, and I'm Mr. Cullen!" I said pretending to be authoritative. She laughed, leaning against me for support.

"Whatever you say darling" she choked out.

The car stopped and I came out first, offering her my hand as she came out. We walked through the door to the back yard where everything had been set up. There was a canopy that was covered in white shear cloth that gave you a view of the sky, while providing cover, there were twinkle lights everywhere, and white gossamer ribbons adorned most of the surrounding trees, there was a stage set up where I supposed people would dance and there was a long table for eight, that was for the wedding party. This table was completely white, with blue accents in the flowers, napkins and big bows that were around the white clothed chairs.

The other tables were round and seated six, they were draped in blue with white accents, exactly the opposite of the bridal table. One second passed between looking around in awe at Alice's handy work and then turning around to find the pixie herself running towards us in her heels.

"Congratulations guys, I hope you like this" she said smiling

"Thank you so much Alice, you are the best best-friend-sister-pixie-wedding planner ever!" laughed Bella, hugging Alice tightly

"Thank you Alice, this is amazing" I told her gratefully

"You're welcome, you guys deserve this" she told me and then walked away with Jasper to sit at the table, to the immediate right of where Bella would sit.

Next came Leah, Seth, Embry and Carlie, whose eyes had tears in them. They all hugged us, congratulated us and took their seats at the table, Leah and Embry went to sit next to Alice and Jasper while Carlie and Seth went to sit at the two end seats that would be to my left.

Then came in Rose, with a very proud-looking Emmett.

"My baby sister, take care of her man" he said, his voice thick with emotions.

"I promise" I told him, and gave him a huge man-hug, Rose kissed me on the cheek and Emmett kissed his sisters, while Rosalie hugged her, and whispered something in her ear that caused her to blush. They both left to their seats, which were to my left, leaving only Bella's and my own free at the table. Then my parents came and my mother instead of running to me ran to BELLA! I just smiled, happy that they approved of my wife._ My wife. WOW. I could call her that, I was so happy, there were not enough words to describe it, euphoria. _I felt so lucky, incredibly lucky, like nothing could ever go wrong because Bella was my wife. I felt like someone who had swallowed a lifetime supply of Felix Felicis, and was immune to the negative effects it could cause. SHE WAS MY WIFE! MINE! I wanted to yell to the world, but I simply hugged my parents and thanked them for everything. They went to sit at a table near us with Maria, her husband Quil Ataera Sr., Quil Jr., Claire, and some of our friends from the La Push Reservation we had met, Emily and Sam Young, as well as my cousins on my father's side, Kate, her husband Garrett, and Carmen, who was older than me but hadn't yet found her "special person" as she put it. They had come down from Alaska just to join us.

People from the town were here, some of the school teachers, Principal Greene and his wife, some coaches, some students such as Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Austin Marks, there were other students I didn't recognize, or did but couldn't remember their names, the entire police department was here, Eleazar was here by himself, sitting at a table being swooned over by some older and younger women. Billy Black, Charlie's old friend had come, with his son, that to my dismay was Jacob Black, who kept staring at me confused, as if he did not yet grasp the meaning that she was my wife, for forever. There were the nurses and doctors form the hospital and other friends of Emmett's and Bella's from his college, there were my High School buddies from Chicago, my friends from high school, anyways, there were a lot of people. They all took their turn congratulating us, and offering their words of wisdom, while I held onto Bella and we both thanked them graciously, when the line was done, Alice came and whisked my Bella away, leaving my arms cold, and I was thoroughly downcast until she brought her back, wearing a beautiful knee length dress with a blue sash, her hair showing now that her veil was removed, The dress itself was exquisite, it had a lace bodice, with some ruffles at the top and bottom with intricate beading that made her look like she was glowing. After I had finished taking her completely in was when I noticed that all the girls had changed from their floor length gowns into knee length royal blue dresses that held onto their upper bodies in a v-neck cut before poofing out into a flirty skirt, of course they looked beautiful, but I had eyes for none other than my wife.

"You look beautiful, as always Mrs. Cullen" I said into her ear when she was in my arms once again. I felt so free, being able to show the world how much I loved her, how much I cared about her, not having to hide anything.

"Thank you" she told me, bringing her beauty to new heights by blushing crimson red, making her face light up even more

"I knew I could count on you to be the blushing bride" I told her, taking her by the hand and walking to our table, it was time for dinner.

We took our seats and had a perfect view of all the guests. Then, about fifty waiters came out of the house, all carrying multiple trays filled with the first course.

"Alice! How many waiters did you hire?" asked a shocked Bella, voicing my concerns.

"Only 45, they didn't have any more" she said, slightly agitated by that fact

"Why so many Al?" I asked, shocked, but curious and a bit amused at my favorite cousin.

"I didn't want anyone to wait for their food" she said lightly, as if the amount didn't matter and then thanked the waiter behind her. Bella laughed and I hugged her.

"I love you" I told her

"That's why we're here" she told me, and I smiled.

The food was amazing, I mean, the things the chef could do with asparagus! It was delicious, and it seemed everyone enjoyed it. Before cutting the cake it was time for the best man and the maid of honor to do there toasts.

Alice got up on her tiny feet, and since she was so short she still was very visibly she decided it was a good idea to stand on the chair. Bella and I laughed at her but remained quiet, fearing the wrath of that which is Alice Brandon.

"Good evening everyone" she started her voice high so everyone could hear.

"For those who don't know me, I am Alice Brandon, and the Maid of Honor. But, unfortunately we are not here to talk about me –everyone laughed- we are here to celebrate Bella and Edward. Well, I know more about Edward than I do anyone, he's my cousin, but more like my brother, but well, since I know Emmett will tease him enough I think I should tell you all about Bella Cullen. – I smiled at what she called her-

The first day I moved to Forks, I was extremely depressed, I didn't want to talk to anyone at all or have anything to do with anyone here, I had left behind my friends and my family, and I hated that fact. The first day of school I took my car and parked next to an incredibly beautiful brunette, who you may know. She saw me, and I saw her, and she didn't even say hi, so I thought she was one of those superficial beauties who thought they were better than anyone else. So I was going to walk up to her and give her a piece of my mind, when she trips and falls on me. You can tell I'm small and she's no giant but I got a bruise and everything to prove it. From that day that she tripped on me I got to know who Bella Swan really was. She was a shy, sweet girl, who didn't know her own strength or beauty. She is incredibly intelligent, caring and loving to all those around her. Bella Swan protects her own; she lets you lean on her and keeps those she loves from harm. She was my first friend here. She made this place my home. She changed the meaning of Forks or me and everyone around her. So Edward, I love you, you will always be my loving cousin, I salute you, for seeing the real person Bella is, and for risking you life by being with her, you never know when she'll trip and 'accidentally' throw you down the stairs"

She raised her glass and everyone laughed and joined in. Bella hugged her and I saluted her as well, promising her that if it was Bella that threw me I would take it and be happy. She laughed at that and told me to be careful. Oh no. It was Emmett's turn. I sighed and closed my eyes, preparing for the worst.

"Hello everyone" started the booming voice of Emmett, who was standing right next to me.

"I am Emmett Swan, Bella's brother. I was going to come prepared with a million stories that would embarrass my baby sister, but since Alice has already talked about her I have to take seriously my job to tease Edward until he blushes even redder than Bella does.

Everyone here knows the story of these two- uh oh- so there is no need to tell you it. I will however tell you my reaction to it. – oh boy- When I found out about my closest friend in Forks, being in love with my sister, I was not happy at all. I was actually incredibly angry. But, not for the reasons any of you might think about. I knew what he was to her, I worked with him, but the reason I was truly upset was that I couldn't kill him for it. –HUH?- Yes, ladies and gentlemen you heard right. I didn't want my baby sister to go through what she did this year, but that was not the reason why I got upset. I got upset because Edward loved my sister so much, I couldn't call him out on it. I couldn't be angry or upset at him, I couldn't hate him. I wanted to, I really tried to, but I could never do it, because I could never hate anyone that loves my sister the way this man does. That's why, I am not going to tease him, I'm going to spare him, just tonight, so he can enjoy one night of peace and happiness before he has to deal with his worst nightmare for the rest of his life, me.

Edward, welcome to the family" he finished raising his glass to us.

Emmett sat down and Bella went over to him and sat on his lap, kissed his cheek and hugged him, before sitting back next to me.

After the interesting speeches were made, Bella and I cut the cake, taking turns feeding it to each other, before kissing and toasting again.

Then, when night finally set in, I took her in my arms, and led her to the dance floor.

We had our first dance, and then she danced with Carlisle and Emmett, Jasper, Seth, Embry and Quil while I danced with my mother and the girls. When Kate, Garrett and Carmen came to me to congratulate us, I went to get Bella so I could introduce them

"Kate, Garrett, Carmen, let me introduce you to my wife. Bella, these are my cousins Kate and Carmen, and Kate's husband Garrett."

I told her, while she shook hands with them

"A pleasure to meet you" she said shyly.

We talked a bit more, and then danced again, I took her into a passionate kiss, losing myself in her love.I'd pretty much forgotten where I was when I heard Alice call, "Bella! It's time!"

I felt a brief flicker of irritation with my cousin for the interruption.

I ignored her; my lips were hard against hers, more urgent than before. My heart broke into a sprint and my palms were slick against her neck.

"Do you want to miss your plane?" Alice demanded, right next to me now. "I'm sure you'll have a lovely honeymoon camped out in the airport waiting for another flight."

I turned my face slightly to murmur, "Go away, Alice," and then pressed my lips to hers again.

"Bella, do you want to wear that dress on the airplane?" she demanded.

I wasn't really paying much attention. At the moment, I simply didn't care.

Alice growled quietly. "I'll tell her where you're taking her, Edward. So help me, I will."

I froze. Then I lifted his face from hers and glared at my favorite cousin. "You're awfully small to be so hugely irritating."

"I didn't pick out the perfect going-away dress to have it wasted," she snapped back, taking my Bella's hand. "Come with me, Bella."

She tugged against her hold, stretching up on her toes to kiss me one more time. She jerked her arm impatiently, hauling her away from me. There were a few chuckles from the watching guests. I gave up then and let her lead her into the empty house.

I let out a sigh, soon I would be with my Bella again, and when that happened I would make her mine in every way possible...

**SO WAHT DID YOU THINK?**

**MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT THE PICS OF THE OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE, IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO FIND THEM.**


	22. THE HONEYMOON!

**READY? DRUM ROLL PLEASE …… THE HONEYMOON. PREPARE FOR LEMOS ALL YOU PERVS!!!!!!!!! ( =D ), again EPOV, we deserve to contemplate and share what we though his feelings were. It will be a longer chapter than you're usually used to, but I know you want details.**

Isle Esme

EPOV

When Bella came out, she was wearing a simple blue dress, with a broach under the bust line. It was beautiful, and fit her perfectly. Her hair was still down, but Alice had put a silver and blue headband, it was shining and fit like a crown on her head. Alice had also put her in small wedge heels, so that she could walk without fear. I walked over to her, having missed her every second that she was gone.

Everyone gathered outside to say farewell, and we hugged our family, as we were pelted with rice as we walked into the limo. Our suitcases were already in the back, and on the seat were two coats, a long black one for me, and a royal blue trench for Bella. She put It on, muttering something about unreasonable clothing.

I laughed at her and she glared at me playfully.

"I love you Edward" she told

"That's why we're here" I quoted her, as I held her hand. We were in the limo for an hour before we reached Port Angeles. I didn't even notice the time fly by. I was with Bella, after all.

The driver opened our door and I slipped him an extremely generous tip. He muttered a embarrassed thanks and wished us well. He put our luggage on carts and I paid two of the trolley carrier's hefty amounts to carry the trolleys for us, I wasn't ready to let her go.

We checked in, and soon were seated on the comfortable first class seats of American Airline.

"Houston?" Bella asked me.

"Just a stop on the way darling" I said, kissing her cheek.

"Oh my, are you newlyweds?" asked the flight attendant as she checked the overhead compartments.

"Yes, we are" I told her happily, not taking my eyes off of my wife._ My wife. My wi- ife, my wi-ife. _Bear it with me, I was dancing on the inside singing to a whiny melody.

"Well congratulations, I hope it works out" she said

"Thank you, It will" grinned Bella, and I kissed her cheek again.

"Oh, that is too cute, you got a good one there" she told Bella

"Yeah, my husband is the best" she sighed happily, and the attendant left, looking happy at our lovey-dovey expressions. She had called me her husband. I was Bella's husband. From now one she would introduce me as Edward Cullen, her husband, not her teacher, or friend, or even boy friend, I was her FREAKIN HUSBAND. YAAAAY. Okay, calm down Edward. You're a grown man, you aren't supposed to act like a child. Calm. Calm. Okay.

Bella and I talked and listened to music, and fell asleep in each other's arms on the flight (**not sure how long it was, but let's go with umm, 7 hours?"). **Before I knew it, the stewardess was calling me awake, Sir, we're about to land, you might want to wake you wife." She said sweetly.

"Oh, yes, thank you" I said, still drowsy.

"Bella, love, we're going to land now" I told her while she gently moved.

"Hmm" she groaned.

"Just till we reach our next plain, then you can sleep again. Unless you want me to carry you" I offered.

"S'okay. Gimme a minute" she said.

"Of course, love, whatever you want."

She opened her eyes and adjusted her chair, never letting go of my hand, which she was holding, even while she slept.

I felt the plane start to land and Bella opened her eyes wider, finally completely waking up.

We walked through the terminals and got our luggage before checking in to our next flight.

"Rio de Janeiro?" she asked me

"Just another stop" I told her, and she sighed, I knew she didn't like surprises, but she would have to get used to it, she was my wife now, she should expect them.

While we waited for our plane to board we bought some food and ate, we talked and laughed, we read together the same book, while she waited until I finished the page for her to turn it, she read much faster than I did. I laughed at her when she got irritated by my slow pace and then even more when she got irritated at me laughing at her irritation. People stared at us, and more than once an old couple would congratulate us, not even asking if we were newlyweds, when we would ask how they knew they would laugh and say that the smiles we had could only come from that.

A little girl, three to four years old came to Bella and asked her if she was a princess.

"No sweetie, why do you ask?" she smiled at the little girl, who had pale skin with dark hair and ice blue eyes.

She blushed like Bella

"It's just mommy said princesses were really pretty and were always happy" she said shyly.

"Oh." Bella had said surprised

"She's a real princess but you have to keep it a secret ok?" I whispered in her ear and her face lit up again. She nodded, and a woman that looked identical to her, except substantially older came to us, apologizing profusely.

"It's no problem, she wasn't bothering us at all" said Bella.

"oh well, thank you for what you told her, she loves the idea of those things and I couldn't stop her from coming over."

"It's no problem at all. By sweetie" Bella said to the little girl, who enthusiastically waved back. Then Bella did something that surprised me.

"What's your name?" she asked the little girl

"Alexandra Christina Johnson" she said, sounding proud for knowing her full name. "But everyone calls me Alina"

"Oh, well Alina, here" she said taking off the shiny, tiara looking headband and putting it on the little girl.

"Now, you're a princess too" she told her.

The little girls face lit up like a million diamonds and she hugged Bella, repetitively thanking her.

"Thank you" the mom said sincerely, I smiled at her

"It's no problem, she's a special one, I can tell" said Bella, and then the mother and the little girl walked away, Alina with one hand on the headband as if waiting to see if it would disappear.

"That was really nice of you, Bella" I said to her, incredibly proud of the woman that was my wife.

"It was nothing, I already have everything I could possibly want, with you." She said, and then kissed me. I sighed in happiness, yup, life just didn't get any better than this.

Once we were up in the air again, we prepared ourselves for the real journey. Rio de Janeiro was far, really far.

In less than half an hour we were both asleep, but there was only so much sleep one could get, I woke up first, feeling completely content. I felt the warmth that signified Bella in my arms and found that she was still sleeping. I pressed the attendant button, feeling parched and in real need of some coffee.

"Hello, I'm your attendant Giselle, how may I help you" said a pretty woman with a Portuguese accent.

"Would you happen to have any coffee?" I asked quietly, so as to not wake Bella.

"Yes, Brazilian coffee, right up." She said smiling down at me, batting her eyelashes.

Was she trying to flirt with me? My wife was in my arms for gods sake! She came back and all my anger melted once I caught a whiff of the heavenly scent.

"Anything else I can get you? Or maybe your sister?" she asked, sneering down at Bella.

"No, thank you, my _wife _and I are fine for the moment" I said stiffly, emphasizing on the wife part. She looked taken aback at first, but then put on a fake smile and walked away.

"well, I'm glad that's what I heard and nothing else" said a drowsy Bella.

"What did you expect, she's an idiot to assume anything else. Especially when I'm a happily married man" I said proudly.

"Well good. Now, my darling husband, will you please call your new friend, I'm ravished" she laughed while I complied.

"Yes, did you change your mind?" said the attendant in her most excited voice.

"Yes, actually, my wife and I would like to be served breakfast now, don't we love?" I said to Bella who was snuggled in the crook of my neck.

"That's right, darling, I'm absolutely starving, thanks for going through the bother of calling someone for me" she giggled, looking up to meet my eyes and kissing me gently, but forcefully, marking her territory.

"Anything for you" I said truthfully

The attendant looked completely stunned and walked away, not even bothering to put on her fake smile. Bella laughed with me when she was gone, teasing me about how her every whim was my command. I replied to her that it was, though she didn't take me seriously and continued laughing at the attendants face when she saw how happy we were. I was glad that she was beautiful, and I loved it that she had a good heart, but what I loved the most about Bella was that she was my best friend. We could laugh at the same things and joke around with each other, when we were serious, we were serious, but we had fun together, we could talk for hours and just enjoy each other's company, that's why I knew this marriage was going to work, apart from the fact that I was crazy about her, and would never willingly let her go, but still, I knew we would work because I knew I would never get bored with her, she never reacted like how I expected her to, everyday with her I learnt something new about her. She was my wife now, but we were still Bella and Edward, crazy in love, but best friends.

We watched a movie together, laughed together and continued to read together, to the irritation and enjoyment of Bella and myself respectively. She was so adorable when she was playfully angry.

When we finally arrived I held her close as we wound through the people at the airport, outside there was a man waiting for us holding a paper saying

Mr. and Mrs. Cullen

I smiled at him so he knew it was us, and he walked toward us, and took our luggage.

"I thought you said it was a stop?"

"it is, love, but we need to go into the city to get where we have to get for the next part of our journey" I told her cryptically.

We got into a black car and it started to move quickly

"Are you going to tell me where we're going now?" asked a pouting Bella. I was really angry Alice had taught her that trick. I closed my eyes, not wanting to ruin the surprise.

"It's a surprise, only one more hour, okay?" I asked, my eyes closed, but still holding her to me, I didn't think I would ever be able to let go.

"Okay" she whined, finally giving up.

When we arrived at the docks I saw her look at me in confusion, I tipped the driver when he set the bags in the speedboat we would take.

"Edward, where are we going?" she asked, slightly stomping her foot.

"Twenty minutes, please Bella?" I pleaded with her.

"Ok, but if in twenty minutes we're not there then you have to tell me.

"deal" I said kissing her lips and turning the boat on. She looked at me wide eyed and I smiled as I put the baby into top speed.

Bella was clinging on to me for dear life, her eyes wide, and slightly afraid, I held her with one hand and steered with the other. Fifteen minutes later we had arrived.

I helped her onto the dock and took the bags, telling her to stay.

Then I came back for her and picked her up, bridal style.

I walked over the threshold and set her down gently.

"This Bella, is Isle Esme. It was a gift from my dad to my mom when he made his first billion. She said we could borrow it"

Bella gasped, "who gives people islands as presents for making money?" she asked

"You're a Cullen now, you're going to have to start liking presents."

She turned to me, a bold look on her face, her brow puckered, one arm on her hip, the other with a finger pointing at me. She scarily reminded me of my mother.

"You listen to me Edward Cullen, if you dare ever get me an island, I'll make sure you live to regret it. I am your wife and what I say goes!" she said

I couldn't help but laugh. It was adorable.

"Yes ma'am" I fake saluted, the smile crept up back into her face, and I kissed her gently at first, with more force and desire afterwards. After a whole minute of just kissing her, finally letting go of my self control for all these moths I picked her up bridal style and took her to the bedroom. I laid her on the bed softly, not taking my lips off of hers.

"Do you need a moment?" I asked her, knowing she might, after being on a plane for the last almost, twenty four hours.

"yes please" she said, grabbing her suitcase and running into the bathroom, slightly red-faced.

I took off my jacket, my tie, unbuttoned some of the buttons on my shirt, eased my hand through my hair, and sat down on the bed, looking at my feet, feeling as nervous as a schoolboy. I was contemplating how wonderful everything was, how good my life was now after the months of being a teacher, going through the torture of being in love with my student, and how everything had worked out, just like Alice said it would. I was so happy, I knew this was the happiest I had ever been. I was deep in my thought when I heard a slight cough.

I looked up and my eyes all but fell off. There she was, my angel, looking anything but angelic. She had on a lace halter baby doll in white, with a visible, teeny thong underneath. It was sheer and showed my every inch of her curves, it was tantalizing, it teased me, and got parts of my anatomy to _rise_ in surprise and start doing jumping jacks. She looked at me her eyes full of love, lust, desire, just as mine.

She walked to me and stood in front of my sitting form so that I was in front of her flat stomach. She put her hands on my shoulders and looked at me, our eyes locking. I stood up slowly, my hands going to her hips. I knew I had to take this night to be gentle, to worship her like she deserved to be worshipped.

Her eyes had to go up to meet mine, now that I was towering over her. I looked at her worriedly, I didn't want to ruin this

"Don't be afraid. We belong together" she said, and that did it, I knew this was right, just like I knew she was right. Always, I would always want her. This time, I was going to show her what I couldn't before. Her hands came to my shirt and she slowly started to unbutton it, finally sliding it down my arms where it went to the floor. It took the opportunity to kiss her, with all the fire that was in me, showing her the things she sparked in my body.

I started unhooking her top, slowly, sliding it down her body so that she was left in a thong only. Her breasts were glorious. Shrines should be made in honor of those breasts alone. Her body was delectable, her shape was the classic hourglass, with hips that sexily thrust out to me. I was incredibly hard already. I could feel my erection trying to push through my zipper. Any more of this and, it might. She started to pull down my zipper, not breaking our fiery kiss, and let my pants drop to the floor. I was in my boxer-briefs, she was in that tantalizing thong. My erection was clearly visible through my boxers and Bella looked at me questioningly before she pulled my pants down, as I slid down her panties and examined every inch of her body.

I turned our bodies so that she was with her back facing the bed and I gently pushed her down, she lay there, completely naked before my eyes. Her hair sprayed out on the white silk sheets. I took a moment to compose myself. I would have to have self control tonight, if I was going to do this right. She looked up at me, and she was smiling. I knew it was time. I started by kneeling before the bed and kissing her feet, each toe, then her ankles, her shins, her knees, her thighs, I got higher and higher, till I was right at her core. I kissed her there, taking my time, she was already wet for me, but I knew that she wasn't ready yet, she was a virgin, and while I was one too, there was a big difference, to her this could be painful. I wasn't going to let that happen. I was glad my dad had put her on birth control before, so I would get to have her fully, nothing blocking our complete connection. I worked my way up, kissing her stomach all around before making my way up to her breast. Her nipples were hard, as I took one in my hand, teasing it till it was to a pucker, then blowing warm air on them, kissing one, sucking on them gently, while massaging the other, I continued at this until I had her in w whimpering mess, I had enjoyed every moan I had gotten out of her. When she had said my name, I swear I almost came. I then worked my way up her breasts to her neck, giving it open mouthed kisses. I then did the same to bother ears, while she moaned my name over and over. Finally her lips. Those sexy as fuck lips. I kissed those last, preparing her for what was to come.

"Are you ready?" I asked

She nodded, her eyes full of want and need.

I positioned myself in front of her, and kissed her lips.

"I love you Bella"

"I love you Edward" and with that I thrust into the holy land.

**(Okay so I was going to do the whole Chap in EPOV but I just, don't know how a guy feels during sex and all I've read are from female perspectives so im going to try that, remember please, I haven't done this before) **

BPOV

Edward in me was an all incredible high. At first, I had felt a bit of pain, but he had been incredibly gentle, giving me time to adjust to his gigantic size. I had never seen_ it_ before but I knew that he was stupendously large for the normal male, but then again, there was nothing normal about Edward, he was a god.

After the initial thrusts the pain left and I started to feel something deep in my core. He was moving slowly as to not hurt me, but I need him, the things he was doing to me, they were too much.  
"Please" I pleaded, begging him to understand. He smiled his crooked smile and thrust in hard and deeper than before, he sped up the tempo and I thrust my hips out to meet him, all the while feeling intense pleasure. He kept his body weight off of me but I wanted him to hold me, get closer, and he did, our bodies welded together and he held me hard while thrusting into me, deep pumps that wanted me to scream out in pleasure.

"Edward!" I gasped

He looked at me or one moment, realizing I was on the verge and then sped up even more. Just like that I felt myself explode in pleasure, my body shaking as I clenched around him.

"EDWARD!" I screamed and he looked thoroughly pleased. He continued pumping into me and soon I was feeling the same feeling in my again

"Oh my god" I moaned

"Bella" he moaned as well. It was so erotic, my name coming out of his lips, it brought me to the verge this time as well. He pumped into me one last time before I felt his whole body shake as he came inside of me. His body spasmed and he moaned my name again, collapsing on top of me.

"Oh, Bella" he sighed when he finally got energy back

"wow" was all my body could muster at that moment, but I thought it was a wonderful word, nothing else could describe It any better.

"wow" was all he answered. He rolled off of me and took me with him so that I was buried against his side.

"I love you Bella Cullen"

"I love you Edward Cullen"

With that I fell into the most delicious and wonderful sleep I ever had.


	23. MESSAGE

**Im so sorry to do this to you, I hate doing it because I know how it sucks to receive it, but I don't want you guys to wait up waiting for me to update. I'm super sick and my head is killing me, I have a migraine and light and sound is affecting me. Im so sorry but its hard enough writing this message, just to warn you, to expect a update on Sunday, I might be able to tomorow but I cant guarantee anything, my immune system really sucks right now, im sorry**


	24. The Honeymoon 2 4 years later

**I have to thank all those awesome fans that sent me wishes to get well, I just woke up and fell better so I knew I had to get to it, I hope you guys approve..If anyone has suggestions about those lemony scenes make sure to tell me in your reviews, I need all the help I can get. Btw, I'm going to fast forward but that does not mean the story is finished, we're just going to be inviting a new/old character into the mix, anyone can guess who? Make sure to check out the pics of the view and the swimsuit on my profile.**

The Honeymoon Part 2 and four years later.

EPOV

To say that last night had been the best night of my entire existence was pretty much and understatement. I now understood the way Emmett was with Rosalie, the reason people did not wait anymore. I was glad I had, but if I knew it would be like this before, well my self control would have broken a long time ago.

When I woke up from the sheer exhaustion of the night before the sun was going down in the horizon. The view was magnificent, I knew Bella wouldn't want to miss this. Our bedroom had the perfect view of the beach and the setting sun through its glass wall.

"Bella, love, you have to see this."

"Hmm?" asked my beautiful Bella.

"Look" I said and she turned her head. I heard a small gasp.

"Oh that's so beautiful."

"Nothing compared to you" I told her honestly and she raised her head from my chest to look at me.

"Very funny" she said lightly

"I'm serious, there's nothing in the world that can compare to your beauty, your kindness… I love you more than anything in the world"

"Oh, Edward" she said her eyes watery as she leaned in to kiss me. Her stomach however had other ideas.

"Sorry" she said, giving me her Bella blush, with a smile.

"It's ok, I'm starving. How 'bout this? You go wait for me at the beach and I'll bring a picnic and some candles and we could have our food there?"

"YES!" she said jumping out of the bed to the bathroom, completely naked, making me instantly regret making her leave my arms. Would I ever get tired of this woman? NO.

I went to my suitcase, glad that we were the only people on the island and only put on shorts as my wife came out in a tiny white bikini that had my "Little friend" jumping for joy and for release. I groaned, shutting my eyes as I walked to the kitchen, how was it possible that after making love to her five times last night, after intervals of rest I still wanted her as bad as before. _Easy_, "my little friend" told me. _She's got us both whipped. __**Tell me about it.**_ I told him, feeling severely freaked out about naming my cock and then having a conversation about Bella with it, where I actually replied him… I was seriously disturbed.

I went to the kitchen and prepared us both omelets, took up the chocolate covered strawberries, the champagne, two glasses, a blanket and bowls with ice cream. I put them all on a tray and lit four big candles with their holders, then walked outside the little house to my wife.

She was a vision. The sky was clear and there was a full moon. It was huge, almost as if, we dared extend our hands we could touch it. She was lying on the sand, her hair fanned out, her pale skin contrasting in the moonlight with her dark hair.

"Here we are" I told her. Setting down the tray first, then spreading out the blanket, putting the tray on and digging the candles into the sand so they would stay steady. I gave her a plate with an omelets and a fork, and poured us the champagne. We ate in near silence, I was sitting down but she was on her stomach, her feet together above her body.

"Edward I have something to tell you" she said seriously and I started to worry

"You remember when you sent my book to the guys in Seattle?"

"Yeah…"

"Well I got a call back from the guys, and he wants to publish twilight!" she said beaming

"NO!"  
"YES!"

I moved to her and gave her a huge, happy kiss. I was so proud of her. I had been seriously impressed with her book, it was amazing, I even liked how she named the central characters after us, giving them our descriptions. Even Jacob Black was in it, even though he was one of the good guys. I had wondered why and she had told me it was only because she needed a name, nothing else.

"So what're you gonna do?" I asked

"I'm going to publish it, but under the pseudonym Stephenie Meyer. I looked it up, I like it, and no authors are named that"

"Wow" I said, in awe of my girlfre- correction –my wife.

"I'm so proud of you, love, I knew you could do it"

We fed each other strawberries in the moon/candlelight, when she started teasing me again, kissing me on the lips, then the neck, then lower and lower until she was right in front of my throbbing erection I knew I was a goner.

She pulled down my shorts, finding that I wasn't wearing anything under them.

I want to try something…" she said, her brow furrowed

"But you've got tell me if I do it wrong"

"Ok" I said, curious, but severely turned on.

She started kissing me, her hand sliding down my chest to my throbbing dick. She let her hand graze its length, earning a hiss of pleasure from me. Then she did something I never expected shy, sweet Bella to do. She started stroking me, while kissing me slowly down my chest. I trembled at the sensations of pleasure within me. My eyes rolled into the back of my head when I felt her sweet soft mouth at the base of my hard cock. She looked at me worriedly, but once noticing my expression, continued enthusiastically to trail open mouthed kisses along me length.

"Isabella Cullen I swear you'll be the death of me" I growled at her, as she smirked, not taking her eyes off of me.

"You don't know anything yet" she said boldly, her eyes dark with lust.

"Then she opened her mouth wide and took me in.

I was putty in her hands. She sucked and licked and the things she could do with her tongue would make a lesser man die of pleasure. I took it, feeling her as she gently squeezed my sack with one hand as she pumped me into her open mouth with the other. I shuddered, the pleasure within me growing stronger.

"Oh god Bella"

"Cum for me baby" she said in a seductive purr. That's all I needed to hear, I felt the pleasure explode within me as I reached my climax. Several squirts going into her mouth. She gulped them down, a small smile on her lips as she sucked me dry and then licked me clean. All I could do was lye there, helpless in the hands of my wife, the pleasure to much to move.

"Wow, Bella, if I could tell you how that felt…" I gasped

"Why don't you show me?" she said, smiling sexily, starting to get me aroused again. I was going to reach for her but she jumped up and ran into our bedroom, the lights off so she was out of my sight. I stood for a moment in shock; she never ceased to amaze me. It took me two seconds, and then I ran to the door, after my wife.

FOUR YEARS LATER

EPOV

To say that the last for years of my life had been happy would have been an understatement. The last four years had been the best four years of my life. I was a married man, and I had no problem admitting I loved my wife more than anything in the entire universe.  
After our honeymoon Bella and I feared that the passion between us would fade, safe to say it didn't. If anything my need for her grew stronger with every passing day. During our first year, when I joined the force and she was studying English in Dartmouth, we had trouble leaving the house we had bought. We would have to meet at lunch and have more meetings in the morning and before bed, it was almost impossible to keep our hands off each other. Emmett was severely disgusted every time he came to visit, but completely understood since he was still going through the same thing.

Our second year had been, well almost the same, except way more hectic. Our first marital problem came when Bella's book was published. She had to leave for a nationwide tour for a month and I had to stay, Emmett and I were working on a big operation and I couldn't just leave it hanging. She had wanted to stay and I had forced her to go. The first week was torture, then on the second I went to see her for a weekend and we got everything patched up. I taped every interview she gave on the television, when I googled her, I got 1200000 hits. Her book was a national best seller, a cult hit, the next "Harry Potter", I couldn't have been prouder. She soon started to write a second. The thing about Bella was that when she was in school, she was timid, but when she got out there, in her interviews, she was the fierce Bella we had all come to respect. We had actually given her alter-ego a name, a perfect representation of the fierce woman she would become, she was Xena. Just, like the warrior Princess, we had laughed when Alice first called the "TV" Bella that, but it managed to stick.

In three years Bella had put out four books, all of them national bestsellers. The house was thankfully never bothered, because she had always used her pseudonym, Stephenie Meyer, so everyone knew her as that. It was peaceful and hectic all at the same time. Thankfully, she was now taking a small break. She graduated top of her class at Dartmouth, being valedictorian (**I don't know what name they give it in college but you get the picture) **and instead of going out looking for a job Bella, Alice and Rosalie set up a magazine together. Alice was the fashion editor, Bella was Editor-in-chief, while Rosalie was the entertainment editor. In its first year the magazine went off the roof. They established a company from it, which published Bella's books, created a fashion line designed by Alice, and was promoted and maintained by Rosalie. They had perfumes, clothes, shoes, accessories; they did human interest articles, all the works of a multi-national corporation. Together they were equal owners of a billion dollar company, and now, after two years it was time for a break. They had all been shadowed for the last year, and had found replacements to run the corporate area of the business while they focused on what they real wanted to do. They would still own it and gain maximum profit, but they wouldn't be working the business anymore, just the books and the fashion.

The reasons for this however were what really mattered. Emmett and I had been made captains of different squadrons in the force. We had done many missions and not one had been a failure. Now, we were in the middle of selecting members from a pool of the most established officers in the FBI.

I was glad that for some time, I was finally raking up my vacation. Though work was not a big overload, like the girls' it had taken a toll on me. I hadn't had vacation since I started and I was taking it now, because in less than a day were the highly anticipated nuptials of Alice and Jasper.

When Alice and Jasper graduated they both came to Dartmouth with us. Jasper started to study psychology, Alice did design. In their second year, Alice dropped out and started her own line. She was successful almost immediately; with her accurate predictions of the stock market she was able to get her line at the top, right above her all time favorite VERSACE. Unfortunately, that year, and the next that followed was really difficult for Alice. Jasper joined the Navy, and was deployed to Iraq almost immediately, leaving little Alice heartbroken, and devoid of her spark.

She moped and moaned, and cried, more than once Bella had to stay for weeks of time with her, just to get her to eat.

Six months after her left, Jasper was brought back, heavily scarred from Battle wounds. He was honorably discharged, and Alice and him went through a tough period of time, where he didn't find himself worthy of Alice because he was scarred for life. Throughout it all, Alice was there, and we were there for her. It took them three months, but they pulled through, and Jasper finished his career as a psychologist, only to start working in the best psychiatric hospital of the city. Three months after they fixed each other, he asked her to marry him. So we have come full circle.

Oh, wait, right, Rosalie and Emmett. Well, Emmett as I said was the leader of one of the two top squadrons in the force, and he was actually working really closely with international issues while I took care of the nationals. Rosalie, was very happy when in her second year of marriage she gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, Lillian Renee Swan (nobody knew it but she got pregnant on the night of Bella's and I's honeymoon, only I could know because my dad did her medical).

Lily was beautiful, and almost three years old. She had long blonde hair, like her mother, but in bouncy curls like her father. She had the same attitude of Rosalie, down to the glare. She was feisty and tenacious, and adorable. Everyone loved her, and we all knew from early on she would be as much of a handful as Rosalie. Her eyes were not Emmett's hazel, or Rosalie's blue however, her eyes were exactly the color of her grandma Renee's a light grey that was rare and beautiful, just like her.

Of course, Rosalie being Rosalie, she had to give birth to her second child exactly two weeks before Rosalie's wedding, so she could get her figure back in time to be the maid of honor.

There second son Charles Henry Swan was born small, very small, but within the first week was up to almost double the size a normal baby would be at the age. According to Bella, her mom had always said Emmett had been the same way too. His eyes were Rosalie's blue but his hair was all Emmett, and already we could see his personality was just like that of his fathers, he was practically born smiling, with adorable dimples, just like his dad.

Rosalie had been so happy, so radiant, all she had ever wanted was to be a mom, she was always in a state of joy that was unequalled by all but Bella. And myself of course, we were the happiest people in the world, as of three months ago. It had been the most beautiful thing ever, we had been so worried. Bella had been throwing up, getting dizzy, tripping even more than often. I had taken her to the doctor, terrified for my wife, dreading the possibilities, only to hear it wasn't something bad, it was something wonderful, Bella was a month pregnant, even though she had been on birth control, she was pregnant and I was the happiest man alive. All in all my life was perfect. We all moved to Seattle, established ourselves there after graduation, and all lived in walking distance of each other in skyscraper penthouses, we had all made a name for ourselves and it wasn't a surprise to see us on E! or on ET, MTV or something like that. Alice's clothes were worn by the most glamorous movie stars and singers, by the first lady and by almost everyone, even the normal people, her clothes had ranges of prices and all were available to the public. Never did any of us go out if it wasn't a Brandon Original. Her parents didn't change however, they remained completely uninterested, it was a miracle that they would even be attending the wedding. Only two weeks ago had been Bella's first trimester appointment. We had both been so excited, we almost camped out at the doctors. When the doctor finally told us the news, we almost fainted in happiness. Bella wasn't having one baby, she was having two girls, TWINS!

**Well let me know what you think, thanks for your concern I promise to make it up to you in updates and length, remember to give me suggestions about the lemons.**


	25. 4 years later Bella

**I told you I'd make it up, I'm going to pull no tops, but I do request that you please review, I love hearing your opinions on the chapters.**

BPOV

I was bridesmaid this time, Rosalie was the maid of honor, Edward was the best man, that way we all had leading roles in each others' weddings. I had stayed in touch with my somewhat extended family when I left for Dartmouth. Leah, Seth and Embry had all gone to the University of Washington, while Carlie, Quil, and Claire finished there last year of high school. In some ways it hurt me to say they were a close group, and we were a separate close group, but we still thought of each other as family.

Carlie and Seth's relationship got tested when she was accepted into Stanford and moved to LA. It did, however survive, and If I wasn't wrong Seth was planning on proposing as soon as she graduated. Leah and Embry, however did not survive, they broke up in their second year of College, Embry went back to La Push and fell in love with a girl named Jane. Leah was heartbroken at first, but afterwards found her true match in someone we never thought possible, Jacob Black (**no he's not the new character FYI). **They were practically inseparable.

They were both here, together and even though I wouldn't have chosen him I could recognize how in love they really were, there was a certain peace in Leah that had never been there before, I easily recognized it, knowing from experience that Jacob and her were the real deal.

It wasn't even awkward between her and Embry anymore, they both were friendly, having found the happiness that alluded them when they were together.

Of all the additions to my life there was only one that kept it from being completely perfect. That addition came in the form of Edward co-workers Irina and Tanya Denali. (**yup you heard it! Prepare for the good stuff). **They were in some way family, Carmen, Edwards cousin had married Eleazar Denali, the man who had recruited him. They had seemed to hit it off at the wedding and they went out a lot, then he proposed, they were only married for three months but that was enough time to get to know his sisters. Irina ad Tanya Denali were twins, the younger siblings and spoiled brats. Not only this but Tanya worked with Edward, she was what some would call his Beta, on the team. What Edward mostly did was take care of hostage situations inside the country, things that were so far out of control they had to bring in the big guns, and he was the best, his team was the elite. Emmett was the same, but all his missions were in other countries, where American citizens were involved, Irina, was on his squad, but she was not good enough to be a Beta. The only worry we had ever truly had about their jobs was when Emmett got taken hostage himself during a crisis in Volterra, Italy. Rosalie had been pregnant with Lily and Edward had to go over there to get his team, and the citizens out. Apparently some group of mobsters called the Volturi, had taken hostage forty tourists, ten Americans and attempted to kill them by draining their blood, Emmett had been undercover as one and barely managed to send the SOS before the attacks started, thankfully nothing happened to him, and the majority of the people were saved. Only two casualties occurred. None were American. We thanked god that day.

It wasn't that I had hostility towards any of them, neither did Rosalie, but Irina and Tanya, or how we liked to call them "the bimbo vamps" had taken quite a liking to our husbands, something only we noticed. Edward, bless him, was so in love with me (YES I KNOW IT SOUNDS BAD BUT ITS TRUE), he didn't even notice her when she would bat her eyelashes at him or wear revealing clothes, trying to get his attention. They were at the wedding, Emmett too was completely oblivious to the bimbo vamps. We called them vamps because they liked to suck the good and beauty out of everything, enjoying it way too much.

Edward and I fought, but never over large things, our biggest fight was over Tanya, who had appeared at my job, telling me she was sorry that Edward had hit on her and wanted to be friends. Edward believed me, but wanted to cut them all out of our lives. Doing that however, he would be cutting ties with members of his family, and I didn't let him, he got angry, telling me I only looked at the good and never the bad in people, I told him he only looked at the bad. It wasn't the reasons, but that was the first time Edward ever really yelled at me, he looked truly frightening, terrifying, I was so afraid he was so much gentler for the next month, begging me to trust him again, I eventually did, but I knew I had made a mistake that day, there was something off about Tanya. I couldn't put my finger on it but I knew, I just had an Alice**, that something wicked this way comes…

**I know its short but I wanted to separate the drama to come from this explanation of what's going on, the chapter to come is one to prepare for, mentally and physically, I promise, you'll love it, as soon as I figure out what I'm going to do, I just have a feeling it'll be big. For those of you who don't know, I have no plan, I have my word open and I write whatever I think in that moment, and that's how the story goes, I just know something big is coming so look out for it and REVIEW!**

**BTW- everyone refers to feelings of things to come or premonitions as "Alice's" you must know why!**


	26. Alice's Wedding, Edwards Speech

Alice's Wedding and Edward's speech

EPOV

It was surprising that Mr. Brandon, was actually going to walk Alice down the aisle, his mother was actually here, I wasn't sure but it was at least 2 years since they had actually seen each other, not once did they visit during college, Christmas for them had always been busy, but they were sure to make it up for her, like they always did, last year they updated her Porsche, the year before, a week get away in Hawaii, before that there were diamonds, but never a letter, a call, a visit, Alice was so used to it that she actually stopped caring, she said she already had parents in Carlisle and Esme, that she didn't need them, I knew she was hurt, but I couldn't do anything to change the past.

I was the best man at her wedding, so I followed Jasper out to the altar. This wedding was so much different than ours had been. It was more glamorous, way more people were here, the room was a huge ballroom that had another adjoining room for the reception. Alice had gone all out. She had designed all the dresses, she had organized the whole event. There were photographers paying to get the pictures of the first kiss, she was going to auction them to charity, it was big, and glamorous, so very Alice. Jasper was wearing an all white tux, with a cream tie. We were each wearing traditional tuxes, with different colored ties. Mine was blue, Emmett's was pink, Seth's was green.

Jasper for the first time in his life looked nervous. I put an arm on his shoulder, willing him strength. He took in a breath as the doors opened and music started playing.  
Lily came down the aisle, sprinkling multicolored flowers taking her time to twirl and smile at the audience, she already had them wrapped around her little finger. At the end of the aisle she did a little curtsy and went to stand on the other side of us. Then came Carlie in a green grown with little gems around it. Her hair was out and she had green flowers in it, Seth looked at her as If she was something out of this world.

Then came in my angel, my wife, Bella. She was in a blue gown just like Carlie's that was the same color as my tie.

Lastly came Rosalie in a hot pink gown like the others' her hair with small rosebuds in them.  
Emmett was staring at her incredulously.

As the music changed I watched firstly Jasper, his once fearful face changed into one of happiness the second Alice walked through the doors. It took me a second to look at her. She looked wonderful, her gown was elaborate with ruffles and flowers, her spiky hair-do was straight around her face, a grown of flowers on top. Her dad looked slightly in awe, as if he didn't notice it when Alice became this beautiful woman. Then she reached out for him, and Jasper took her hand, giving it a small squeeze before turning to the man that would unite them forever.

BPOV

The ceremony was beautiful, I was so happy for my best friend, she looked so calm, so radiant as she walked down that aisle. I looked over and winked at Edward, who ave me his prize winning smile.

When we reached the reception I was immediately pulled away so we could change into our reception dresses. Mine and Carlie's were deep chocolate brown, with a blue sash, as was Lily's, Rosalie's was blue with a chocolate brown sash. Alice wore a beautiful short white dress which was form-fitting and scrunched up all over **(check out all the dresses on my profile)**. After the first dance and dinner Rosalie and Edward had to make their speeches.

Rosalie went first.

"Good evening everyone. I am Rosalie Swan, the maid of honor, and I'm here to tell you about my new sister, Alice and my baby brother, Jasper.

When we first moved here I didn't know anyone, my parents and died and I was taking care of my little brother to keep him out of foster care. For a long time, he was all I had, and I was happy with that. One day, he brought this tiny girl home, at first she completely terrified me, She was bouncy and happy, quirky, she was special. He introduced her as his friend, Alice, but them after she left, I told him, she was special, and all he said was, yeah, one day, I'm going to marry that girl. Right he was. Alice brought in Bella, Bella and she was so opposite to her that I was shocked how they were friends. Then I realized, we were just three parts of a whole. We are best friends, we are sisters, we are always there, I will always be there, for them both because in more ways than one, we are all connected by our love for each other, our loyalty to one another, our bond, that is not only made by blood."

Everyone applauded her, and Alice had happy tears in her eyes. Jasper whispered a thank you to her, and she beamed at them, so happy.

Then my Edward got up, looking gorgeous as always, so serene and tranquil, I noticed he looked at me first, mouthing I love you before turning back to the guests.

"Hello everyone, I am Edward Cullen. Alice is my cousin in some ways, my sister in many more. Jasper, too is my brother, but of course seeing I am much more handsome than him, you can tell we're not truly related-people laughed, I saw Tanya sigh- No, that's not true, I know. When we lived in Chicago Alice was my best friend. She was my sister, my cousin, my stylist, my everything. We were joined at the hip, even though I was five years older than her. When I came to Forks, she was in high school, and I was her teacher. I knew from the beginning I was in trouble, she was in my class and referred to me as Edward instead of Mr. Cullen, when she didn't hand in homework she would threaten me with baby pictures, safe to say I was really afraid of my student. I have a lot to thank Alice and Jasper for. Alice introduced me to my wife, in a strange way, she's the one that woke me up and made me make my "move" so to speak. Alice was the one who planned my wedding, my proposal, she made these last year's run smoothly. In some ways, she is the third woman in my life, no offense Jasper-more laughing- I do, however, have so much more to thank Jasper for, sorry Alice. Jasper keeps us all sane, he calms us down and keeps us together. He is our heart; he's the emotional tie that binds us. I have to thank him for keeping us all happy. I have to thank Jasper for loving Alice, for loving us all, for being there every time we need him. I thank him for being the one that calmed me down when I was sure Bella would leave me at the altar, for calming Emmett when Lily and Charles were born, for giving me a lecture when my wife and I heard about our twins. He was always there, in one way or another, we could always depend on Jasper.

When he was deployed, it was as if we had lost a part of ourselves, of the six of us, it wasn't only Alice that lost it, I did to. He and Emmett are my best friends, but I could never go to Emmett with something emotional, for advice on what to say to Bella on our anniversary, or for information on how to treat her when she's angry. He understood us all more than we understood ourselves. When he got back, it was as if a piece of us was broken, because he himself was broken. It was hard, beyond compare to feel as if we had lost a piece of him, because if he was broken then so were we, Jasper is the man that will always know what to do. He's the strategist, the family man, he's so much more than I ever hoped to be, if there's ever a man I would aspire to be as brave as, its Jasper, because more than anything in this world, Jasper is a brother, Jasper is a friend, brave and strong and courageous, loving and practical, logical, king, generous, he is, well no other words can describe him better, Jasper."

Said Edward, and I swear Jasper looked as if he was about to cry. He got up and hugged him fiercely, thanking him for his kind words.

It made me think, it was true, every word. In my life I was so oblivious with my going-ons that I never truly though about it, but all those words about Jasper, they made me realize the important role he really played in all of our lives. He was a piece of our whole, he was the one that kept us together and complete. It was so strange, almost epiphany-like, to realize all this, I couldn't help it but go to him and hug him, just letting him know we all cared.

**Well there you have it, there'll be another chapter later tonight, but this was essential because I wanted to do a tribute to all that is Jasper, I realized he's not in this story as much as the rest and I think he deserves the recognition Edward gave him…. Review**


	27. Nessie, Allie and the phone call

**Thank you to all those reviewers! BTW- someone gave me a review saying that I was plagiarizing some of Stephenie's work, FYI- it's not plagiarism, its quoting, I disclaim it before I use it and recognize that the words do not belong to me, therefore they can't be considered plagiarism and am upset that someone is tarnishing my reputation by implying that I am.**

The babies

EPOV

All the preparations were done. Alice had chosen about two million outfits for the girls, and Bella and I had both painted the nursery. Our house was penthouse was baby proof, Bella her baby shower and now I was running down a hospital aisle, holding Bella's hand as she was carried in a gurney by a nurse into a delivery room. She was holding my hand so tight it felt like my fingers were going to break, and there was a thin sheen of sweat on her face, her eyes closed in pain as another contraction arrived. **(FYI, I'm no doctor so if I say anything wrong, I'm sorry, but bear with me please). **

"Edward" she panted

"I'm here baby", I told her as the doctor came in. I didn't even realize what he was doing; all I could do was worry about my wife, and the pain she must be in.

"Aghh" I heard her yell as she started pushing for the doctor.

"One more push Bella" was all I registered before I heard her. Bella was trembling all over, breathing in gasps, while the first of my babies was taken up by a nurse.

"Okay Bella, here we go again" he said

Bella started pushing again, and screaming at the same time. After a big could clenching push the second baby came out.

"Do you want to cut the chords, Daddy?" asked one of the nurses.

Wow. I was daddy now. I had a whole family. Daddy, I could get used to that.

"Yeah" I whispered as I walked over to my baby girls. I cut where the nurse told me, looking over at my two babies. I couldn't really tell, but they looked identical to me, both the same size, that second, I felt my heart grow, bigger than before, any make room for my two little princesses.

BPOV

I was holding one of my daughters, lying down next to Edward who was holding the others, we were waiting for our family to come in, so we could tell them their names, and introduce them.

Alice and Jasper came in first, Alice was jumping, and Jasper had a hand on his wife's shoulder, as if restraining her. Then came Rosalie and Emmett, who was looking incredibly serious when compared to his playful nature, his eyes were wide and he held Lily in his arms. She had a finger on her lips as if reminding herself to stay quiet and was staring curiously at the babies. Last to come in were Carlisle and Esme, both of their faces full of happiness and awe.

"Hi everyone, we have two little somebody's to introduce you to" I said sweetly, looking at the baby in my arms.

"This is Renesmee Carlie Cullen" I said and they all ooo'd. "Renee and Esme"- I said looking at Esme who had tears in her eyes "and Carlisle and Charlie" said Edward, looking at Carlisle who looked so very proud of his son and granddaughters.

"And this" said Edward looking at the little girl in his arms "is Allie Jette Cullen, Allie as in Alice and Rosalie" he said looking at my two best friends "and Jette as in Jasper and Emmett" I finished and Emmett looked like he was going to cry.

"Can I hold her" asked Alice, leaning towards Renesmee.

Edward gave her over as Rosalie took Allie.

"Thank you" said Carlisle solemnly

"There's nothing to thank" I told him.

******************************************************************************

EPOV

One year later.

Our life was perfect. Renesmee started walking at six months, talking at nine, Allie's first word was "dada", and Nessie's was "mama". Allie however, talked first at four months old.

A year later and we could finally recognize the difference in our children. Nessie had bronze haired like mine that fell in ringlets to her shoulders. Her skin was as pale as ours and her cheeks had inherited Bella's blush. Her eyes were the deep brown of Bella's and her lips were plump just like hers as well, Allie, also had Bella's lips, and blush, and they both had my bone structure. Both their eyes were big and their hair was to the same length. Allie had Bella's mahogany hair, but with my eyes, her hair fell in ringlets like her sisters and was as pale as both of us, but she, however did not blush much unless extremely embarrassed. Nessie was the quieter of the two, and seemed to be extremely shy and easily embarrassed, just like Bella. Allie on the other hand had the attitude and energy of none other than Alice. Allie loved to wear different clothes and put on her mommy's lipstick, while Renesmee would sit on the sidelines and observe the going-ons.

That was another thing, Nessie was strangely advanced for her age. We weren't sure yet, but Carlisle had ran some tests and it seemed Nessie had a glitch in her brain that was called (totally not sure if it exists or if this is the name) baby genius disorder, that well, as it said made her be considered a child genius. At her age now she could read, and write some words, something way advanced for a one year old child. Allie was special too, one moment she would be looking at me play there lullaby and the next she would be mimicking my movements, with little to no mistakes, she was a prodigy. They both were in elite schools for highly advanced babies, a special daycare that cared for their needs as special children. Bella had gone back to the company and was again the President of it. She had also finished writing her fifth book, The Host, though no longer did she use a pseudonym, since everyone already knew her name from the company.

Work for me was beginning to be a strain ever since Tanya became my official Beta. After the incident in Italy there was something strange going on. Emmett and I had both caught on to the strange behavior of Tanya and Irina, and we didn't know what was causing them to act so, well, alluringly towards us. We did know, however that whatever it was we didn't want it. We were both happy with our lives. I loved my wife more than anything in this world, I could not exist without her in my life, and I knew Emmett felt the same way, so I was not happy at all with the unnecessary innuendo's Tanya would give me whenever we were at work, or the way she would look at me either, I had told her more than once in a very gentlemanly way that I was not at all interested, but she didn't seem to grasp it, that I was incredibly happy with my wife, and didn't want her, at all.

It was a late afternoon when I heard my phone ring, I looked at the caller id, it was my favorite person

"Hey, love, what's going on?" I asked Bella

"Edward… Help me, please" said a fearful Bella, and then the tone went dead…


	28. Crazy Tanya

**Ok, so first of all, I was cleared on the whole plagiarizing thing, and I hope everything is kool now, I have no problem or antagonism towards the person, and am really happy that everything's cleared up. Also, this story is dedicated to three special people in the fanfiction, 1. Tita Cullen, whose reviews I wait for every day, you make me smile and want to write faster. 2. Acw1, whose the first person I ever made cry with a story (that I know of), thank you so much for being there, and 3.** **StarryEyedGlimmer, whose review made me smile so hard my boyfriend kept telling me my cheeks would start to hurt. THANK YOU, and please, keep on reviewing.**

Crazy Tanya

EPOV

I felt the tremors shake through me; I could feel myself going into shock, a bottomless pit of despair. What had made her sound like that, my beautiful Bella so afraid, that she had to beg me to come to her aid.

Emmett came in through the doors, his eyes showing the same fear as mine, Jasper behind him with his game face on.

"Did she call you too?" I asked, my voice shaking.

"No, Rosalie" Emmett said

"Alice" said Jasper, his eyes moving in their socket, seeing something that wasn't there.

"Jasper what's going on" I begged him.

"Edward, we have a red alert" said Emmett

Red alert, that was the worst, there was only one thing that could cause a red alert in the FBI, rogue agents, but not just rogue agents, rogue agents striking against the bureau. Oh no

"Who?" I whispered, my eyes a million years away to my wife and my little daughters.

"Tanya" growled Emmett.

"Irina" said Jasper.

"where?" I begged, tears falling in my eyes as I imagined the worst.

"At the house, with mom, Alice, Rosalie and … Bella" said Jasper

My knees gave out and I sank to the floor, covering my face with my hands as I gave out an agonized cry

"no…"

"They have the girls too, Allie, Nessie, Charlie, and Lily, all of them…"

"NO!" I screamed.

"Edward, we know, we have to go, we're the best there is, there is no others better" said Emmett, putting a hand on my shoulder, and I could feel the shell of a man trembling, in fear for his wife and children.

"Let's go" I said, my eyes probably showing the burning man. I might have been terrified at that moment, for my wife and my daughters, but one thing was for sure, if there was one hair harmed on any of their heads, there would be hell to pay…

****************************************************************************

EMPOV

My Rosie, My Charlie, My Lily. I knew what this meant, what would happen, if this went wrong. My little sister, my nieces, everything, our whole lives were at stake. I contemplated as I drove at a furious speed to the house, where outside they had set up camp and prepared for our arrival. I looked over at Edward, he had tears threatening to brim over and looked like a burning man, the torture I saw in his eyes was one that I had only seen when Bella's life was in risk, when he was in fear of losing her, and nothing else could cause this reaction in my brother. I knew it, it was how I felt about Rosie, but still so different, it was indescribable… I only hoped I would never go through the torture he was going through right now.

EPOV

Last year we had all moved to a Seattle suburb, after the girls turned 3 months old. Everything we did, we did as a family, and when we moved there we all moved into a high-scale family neighborhood that just happened to have four newly constructed houses for sale. They were all large, and ostentatious, but we enjoyed there comforts and the proximity we had to one another, if I crossed the street I was at my parents home, next to them were Alice and Jasper, next to us were Rosalie and Emmett. It was not odd to come home and find all of the girls and the children at our house, or come home to an empty house only to find Bella and the girls across the street. Every one of the separate families had a date in which we hosted dinner, Mondays were at my parents, Tuesdays at our house, Wednesdays at Alice and Jaspers', Thursdays at Rose and Emmett's. Friday's we would spend diner by ourselves, having quality alone time with our children, without having to share our attention with the rest of our family, and being able to just have solitary time out of our busy schedules. Then Saturdays we would be alone again, all day, those days we usually took the girls to the park or somewhere nice that they would enjoy. Sundays were our days, the children would go over to my parent's house for the whole day and we would normally spend some time together, whether it was just like a date night, or snuggle up to a movie, or something, well, more… it was a time where we reminded each other of the love we felt for each other, the never ending passion and feelings we held for the other, it was a time where we forgot the world and only thought of each other, and our love.

Today was Tuesday, it was our night, so it wasn't strange that all the girls were congregated there waiting the arrival of the husbands from their jobs, we were not late, but we were always the last to get there, all the girls being there from earlier to cook or do something else like that. I felt myself fall over and over into my torture as I thought of all my girls, and my boy, Alice, Rose, Esme, Charlie, Lily, Nessie, Allie… Bella. Oh god, Bella. I couldn't exist without her, we were two parts of a whole, and I couldn't operate without the other part, I would cease to exist, fall into oblivion, be so lost that I would no longer Be Edward Cullen, no longer be the man I was brought up to be. I finally understood what had happened to Sue, and I knew, from now, that I would be as bad as her, if not worse, never truly accepting that she was gone, because how could she die and the world not end, stop turning and explode in flames of sorrow, only to be engulfed by the pits of hell because the truest and purest of all of heavens angels had been taken away, I could not contemplate the possibilities of a life without her because I knew, in my heart that if she were gone, I would follow, because there was no way I could live without my heart, no way I could live without my soul. I thought of Bella's favorite book, and a quote that would perfectly explain what I was feeling, "'If all else perished, and he remained, I should still continue to be; and if all else remained, and he were annihilated, the universe would turn to a mighty stranger.'" I nodded, again to myself. I knew exactly what Cathy meant when she said that, Wuthering Heights was a testament to love, in the worst of ways it completely described my feelings at the moment, the way i couldnt, wouldnt live without her.

Emmett was speeding, going at more than triple the speed limit, the police lights on his track blaring a noise that i couldnt hear, but it was not enough, the street passed as if in slow motion, the trip took forever. I was looking but couldnt see anything, my eyes were open but they saw no images before them, i was listening but i could not here, i was touching but i couldnt feel, i couldnt do anything, nothing, i was nothing, until we reached our road, and i finally woke up...

**This chapter is in three parts, this is only part one, but i wanted you guys to have something to read while i'm writing the rest, the second part is to come REVIEW PLEASE!**


	29. Part 2, Game on

**Here it is… Part 2**

BPOV

I was powerless. I couldn't do anything. I was the strongest girl I knew. When I was in Xena mode I could kick serious ass, I could take over the world and be happy with it. I could break someone's neck in seventeen places and make it undetected; I could pinpoint each soft spot on the body and use it to my advantage. I could stimulate all 179 nerve endings that rendered the strongest of men incapacitated, I could shoot someone in-between the eyes so perfectly that with subtle make-up one would never know. I could break someone's legs in a fraction of a second, throw a knife to its perfect target, I was the perfect assassin, the ideal spy, I could run faster, jump higher, I could follow without losing someone, I could break every single one of a person's fingers in forty two places each. Forty TWO! And yet I was powerless, useless, now that I needed it, I could do nothing, because in the arms of the crazy woman that I wanted to torture in every way before leading her to the slowest of deaths was my daughter, my little Nessie.

Esme, Alice, Charlie, Lily and Allie were all hunched up together, sitting on the floor, their backs against the wall. Alice was holding me little Allie, who was looking at her twin in fear, she was smart enough to recognize that something was wrong and there were silent tears on her cheeks, a finger to her lips reminding her that she was not to talk. A tall man, with a hooded face and jet black hair pointed a gun to Esme's chest, and was sitting in front of all of them, and watching them like a hawk, making sure that none of them moved or spoke to each other. His face might have been hooded, but his eyes were blue, and his size was huge, he reminded of me of Emmett, with huge muscles and clothed in dark pants and a tight t-shirt, he looked like a club bouncer. Tanya and Irina were both far away, but still so very close. Irina looked frightened, as if whatever she was doing was so much worse than she had planned, she had a gun pointed at Rosalie, but every minute or so she would look over at Tanya whose eyes were crazed and wide, and looking in no general direction, her gun pointed directly at my stomach, at my little boy. Edward didn't know it yet, but I was pregnant, only two months along, so it was not visible, but I had a feeling, an instinct that in my belly I carried my son, a perfect little Edward Jr. She didn't know the meaning of what she was doing, no one knew I was pregnant, but I knew I couldn't do anything to stop her, she was threatening me with the things I held dearest, my family. She was stroking my Nessie's bronze locks and murmuring incoherently into her ear. The silence around us was deafening. Charlie and Allie were now asleep, Lilly, who was almost five years old, was looking at her mama in fear. Rosalie squeezed my hand as Irina looked over at Tanya again.

"Tanya, all the children, no them" she said to Tanya in fear, and I felt relief in that she knew what she was doing was wrong and bad and was trying to fix it.

"Shut up Irina. They'll get in the way. Edward wont marry me if the other girl is alive. Yeah, it'll be me, him and Nessie, a family. The family we were supposed to be so long ago. But then she came in- she said pointing at Allie- and messed it up. She wasn't supposed to be born, she is hers-she said pointing the gun at my face and looking at me, her face twisted in anger- she has her hair, but this one, this little one is just like Edward, and will be mine, and we'll be a family. I'm your mommy now Nessie, and will be forever, as soon as you get rid of them Irina" she said, stroking Nessie's cheek.

Irina looked over, afraid, she was sorry, I could tell, but was too far in, Tanya was far beyond reason. The minutes ticked, I knew that very soon, it would all be over, and then, I would be gone, I just prayed my family was spared.

"Tanya we don't have much time, there are people outside" said the man for the very first time. His voice was low and rough, and he had gotten up to lean out towards the window. He was looking over at the front yard where I could see the lights of what looked like a million cop cars. He was so intent on it he didn't notice Esme whispering in Lily's ear. The other two were so focused on us that they didn't realize either as Lily slowly got up and tiptoed out of the room. It barely made a sound as the door opened, and if it weren't my familiarity with my house I would have never recognized it.

"LILY!" was heard from outside, and I knew Emmett was here.

The man turned to look, not even realizing that there was a child missing, this was definitely not a pro, Irina however did notice, but kept quiet, realizing her mistake and trying to fix it. I felt Rosalie let out a sigh of relief, a broken sob making her body tremble as I held her closer than before.

EPOV

We were outside, going over a strategy, planning on making a call to the house and trying to negotiate. The front door opened and at first it looked like no one was there, but then I saw Emmett's face change as he saw his daughter running down the steps of the front yard.

"LILY!" he exclaimed, as he ran to her and grabbed her from the floor, running with her to the back of a truck.

I ran to them, Jasper right behind me.

"Lily, Lily, Lily" Emmett kept repeating, holding his daughter in his arms as she cried.

The officer in charge came over, whispering in Emmett's ear before he nodded. He sat Lily down on an ambulance gurney and calmed her down. We stood next to him, as he finally managed to get little Lily to stop crying.

"Lily, baby, you need to tell me what is happening in there. You need to tell papa, how many bad people are there.

"Three" she said and we sighed in relief, there could be many more.

"Gwanny and auntie Alice are on fwor. They sit down and hol' Allie and Chawie. Big man like papa have black twoy and point at gwanny. Gwanny sed twoy bad and Lily must me very quwiet."

"where is Momma?" asked Emmett, tensing up as he imagined the situation. Carlisle stood by us, finally reaching us from the hospital, already being filled in by the police.

"Momma and antie Bella are on couch. They sit together and Momma cwy. Auntie rinia and auntie taya are sitting on Auntie Bella's baby seats. The wones that go front and back. They have twoys too. They point at momma and auntie Bella. And momma look scared…" she cried.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked, my heart breaking more with every passing second

"Auntie Taya hold her and say she her new mommy and that Allie bad cuz she look like Auntie Bella, and that she going to marry Uncle Eddie and be a new family… and auntie Rinia look scared too and Taya lok like she mad…"

"Oh"

"My"

"God"

Said Jasper, Emmett and then myself, Carlisle was looking Lily over and took her up as Emmett, Jasper and I put on our bullet proof vests.

The negotiator came over to us, phone in hand.

"Tanya is calling the shots, she wants to speak to you Mr. Cullen" he said solemnly

I nodded and took up the phone

"Hello"

"Eddie, darling, I'm home, and soon, very soon, we'll be a family, just like you wanted…" her voice sounded crazy and dark, and I felt myself brake further.

The line went dead.

"Are you ready" asked Emmett, his game face on"

"Game on"


	30. Part 3 Operation Time

**And finally Part 3, It was about time that Edward got some action…. LOL…**

"_are you ready?"- Emmett_

"_Game on"_

BPOV

I heard him. He was on speakerphone. When she called and talked to the man I could tell they had a plan, and when she demanded to talk to Edward I felt my body shift, knowing that soon, very soon I would hear his voice. Even though all he said was hello, I I could tell how afraid and sad and worried he was. With that one word, I got all the strength I needed, because he was Edward and I knew Edward would do whatever it took to protect me, to protect his daughters, to protect our family.

EPOV

"Uncle Eddie, wait!" I heard Lily scream and I turned around.

"Uncle Eddie, Lily sorry, lily don't want her new cousin to go away and auntie taya point toy at where cousin is…" I was , confused, what was Lily talking about?

"Lily what do you mean?"

"Lily went with Auntie Bella and man touch her tummy and say a baby is der and that baby be my cousin and auntie taya have bad toy point at baby in auntie tummy!" She said

"Oh, no. God, no, please, no"

My baby. Another baby. Bella was pregnant. She was going to have a baby, my baby, our baby, and that monster dared to threaten her. Dared to threaten my family, there was no way, no way I would let her get away with that.

"Edward?" asked a confused Emmett

"Come on Emmett, let's go get our family"

BPOV

The silence, it was too much, so much more than I could bear. Nessie was fast asleep, thankfully she was out, and didn't have to deal with the weight of the world on her tiny shoulders. She was so smart, I was pretty sure she understood everything that was happening, and I was terrified for my little daughter, and that she would have to witness the death of her mother. I prayed that they were spared, let them take me and leave them in peace, just never hurt my babies. I thought about the day when I found out about little EJ. Edward Jonathon Cullen, that, was going to be his name. I hoped, and prayed that if I could live, I could do it to see my little EJ (**ha-ha, EJ, get it?) **born.

I looked over at Esme who was alert, at Alice who was far away. I saw her snap back into reality and she mouthed something to me, it took me two times to get it.

"Everything will be fine, they're on their way"

I nodded at her, telling her I had understood, Alice had just had, well, an Alice.

Rosalie was glaring at Tanya who was humming a tune

"Hush little baby, don't say a word…" she kept on singing in an off tune

She was singing to my baby! MINE! It was too much. I could feel myself shaking all over, and all I could see was red, and that vile woman touching the cheek of my baby, singing to my baby. It was enough; I wanted no more, NO MORE!

The noises around us were deafening, and then I saw him, my angel, staring wide-eyed at me, looking more like the god of destruction as he came from heaven to save us all…

EPOV

We moved in silence, the thing about someone being in your house is that you knew the area better than they did. We could deduce that they were all in the living room because of the rocking chairs where Bella and I rocked the girls to sleep every night. We could tell Esme and Alice had to be in the wall that separated the foyer from the living room, so they were the closest to us. Allie and Charlie were with them, so we knew that if we could cover their front, then they would be safe to get out. If Irina and Tanya were at the rocking chairs, facing the couch, then they would have their backs to the rest, so it left the big guy first, and then I would deal with the psycho's.

Emmett and I brought up the spear, followed by Jasper, Jason and Carlos, from the squad, as well as Eric and Michael, who were from SWAT. We also had our special weapon, Samantha Young, who was none other than the craziest shooter I had ever seen, other than my wife of course, but no need to bring her down by telling her that.

Of course, the front door was open, God BLESS LILY! So we swiftly were in. I could hear small noises through the wall. Someone singing a song in a far away voice, the movement of the rocking chairs, someone sobbing (I guessed Rosalie). Then there were other things. Someone big was pacing, I guessed the guys, because every ten seconds one of the floorboards would creak. A baby was whimpering, I guessed Allie because the sound was distinctly hers, yet I could tell there was such a dead silence that there was no way that our arrival would go unnoticed.

I knew there was no other way, I walked in, alone.

"Tanya" I said to the crazy woman holding my daughter.

"Honey, you're home" she said, and her face lit up in a delusional way. "I was waiting for you to come so the fun would start.

"Tanya, let them go" I said with caution, looking over at my wife. Her expression was gut-wrenching, heart-breaking, and head-clapping. Her eyes were red, and she had one arm around Rosalie whose face was dirty with tear tracks, and looked severely broken. The other hand, was on her stomach, lightly on the child I now knew for sure she carried. I knew Alice was pregnant, but I never thought that my wife was too, she was such a stable pregnant woman, so strong and weak, loud and quiet, so shy and yet so, not… Barely any cravings, or emotional problems, never anything to alert me.

"But Eddie, darling-I grimaced at the name- they'll just ruin everything of we let them go" she said, pouting as if she were a child trying to get her way.

"No, we'll go away, just you and me…" I told her, grimacing again at the thought of myself and that vile woman far away from my family, my children, my Bella.

"NO" I know you don't mean it. You're too good to leave her, even though you want to. A little birdie told me you wanted to, but you were too afraid, so I did it for you, so now you can love me and we'll be a family" she said, laughing manically, she sounded like Ursula in the little mermaid **(mwahahahaha).**

She was shaking and the gun in her hand was not steady, it was a risk, especially pointed at Bella the way it was, alternating between her heart and her stomach, our child, and her…

We knew we were getting nowhere, I knew I had to do something I dreaded, so I gave the signal.

Emmett, Jasper, Jason and Carlos, Eric and Michael, as well as Samantha all came in, less than two seconds passed. I moved over to Tanya, pretending I was going to embrace her, and she looked delighted as she put the gun next to her on the chair and went to hug me, my daughter in her arms. In one swift movement the man was pinned down by Jasper, Samantha had Irina on the ground writhing, Jason and Carlos were pulling Esme and Alice and the children out of the house, while Eric and Michael came from the back and grabbed Tanya, all in the matter of seconds since I gave the signal and long before they noticed that I was not alone.

"NOOOOOOOOO" she was shrieking as I took Nessie and turned away from her, giving her to Emmett, who was walking, more like running to Rosalie.

"NOOOOOOO. YOU"RE MINE. EDWARD. YOU'RE MINE!" she was shrieking at the top of her lungs as she struggled against her captors.

I didn't even look at her twice. I ran to Bella and flung my arms around her, kneeling at her feet as she put her arms around me and sobbed into my chest.

"Oh god. Bella" I said, my eyes finally spilling the unwelcome tears, my body trembling in relief and fear and love. She was safe. She was finally safe, and ok, and nothing would ever harm her again.

I probably should have made sure Tanya was well restrained, because I didn't even notice when she came towards us, still sobbing in each others' arms, and grabbed me by my untamable hair.

"MINE!" she screamed at Bella, whose face contorted in pain, clutching her stomach. I spun around in one movement, and shot. Right in the heart. Done. No more. Her face went blank and she fell to the floor. I didn't give her a second thought.

"Bella, what's wrong" I begged her

She lifted her hand up… it was covered in blood.

**OK, I've decided to extend it to part 4, don't worry people, I'm not cruel enough to kill the baby, but that doesn't mean I won't make sure they know the value of everything they have… I love all the reviews. I'll make sure to keep smiling (StarryEyedGlimmer), Thanks to everyone, and the next chapter should be up in about an hour as soon as I finish eating IM STARVING!**


	31. Saving Bella

**Hi pretties! I'm back. I had a final yesterday… sorry! But now, we can have fun again as I make it up to you. Review!**

EPOV

This felt too familiar, rushing through a hospital passage way, my wife unconscious. It happened too much. With Victoria, with the girls, when she fell and sprained her ankle, when she could barely walk with the twins but still decided it was a good idea to go jogging. It was way too many times that I had to follow her through those doors, not knowing what was going to happen to her, being completely defenseless. It was more than any one man could handle, more than any husband should ever go through, more than any child should ever witness. It was too much.

It wasn't fair. It wasn't fair at all. We had been through enough hadn't we? We had survived all the tests and trials of our love, all the trouble our first year put us through. We had survived when she was a student in love, and I was a teacher, a teacher that went through the joy and torture of falling in love with his student.

So, why? Why were we still being tested? Why were we still followed by these horrible people, intent on ruining our love, our life? Why? Why was it that whenever we conquered together, as a family and the world was finally in its place, when we were finally happy and joyous, did someone always come and try to take it away. Take _her _away. I hated it! Hated, that I always put her in danger. I should have been there to protect her, protect our family, but I wasn't, I was at my stupid job while that psycho tried to take my whole life away from me. She was a magnet for trouble, and danger and accidents and all the horrible things that were just attracted to her because she was so wonderful and beautiful, more angel than human, a divine creature of god that the hate in the world wanted to destroy, because she was so purely good, so truly wonderful.

I hated this so much, with a passion that words could not describe I detested watching my Bella struggle for life as they pushed her into an operating room. Her hand left mine as they pushed her through the doors, stopping me in my tracks.

"Sir, you and the family can wait upstairs" a nurse said in a composed demeanor that was meant to be assuring.

I ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Behind me, I could hear the rest of the family quickly shuffling up the stairs, my dad already in a surgical mask and robe was taking out complicated-looking tweezers from a tray. He looked up and our eyes met, and in that moment I was a little kid, crying for my daddy to make my new cousin big again. Alice had been born prematurely, and I had been waiting for her, for a really long time. When I saw her, she was really small, and my aunt was sure we would lose her. I begged my dad to fix her, and after sometime, dad did everything he could and Alice grew to be the beautiful married-pregnant woman clutching at my side, my little Allie in her arms.

He nodded at me and I extended my hands so that they were on the glass, trying to get as close to her as possible.

"Carlisle, wait, she's pregnant" said a nurse who was doing something complicated with a scanner.

"Oh god" said my dad and looked towards me, I nodded.

"well everyone, for now the child is alive, the bullet is in her shoulder, it could pose a risk. There is a possibility we might have to abort, but its not present yet so no need to waste time discussing it."

All I heard was abort and bullet I had thought the blood was from the baby, but it wasn't, the witch had shot her, I was so lost I didn't even realize it and the blood traveled to her stomach, oh god, at least she hadn't killed them, either of them. Then, there was the baby. My baby might get killed, I hadn't even known about him till two hours ago, and now I might lose him already. It was too much to bear. I extended my hands to Alice who gave my Allie, who was crying, but didn't completely understand what was going on. Nessie was a different story. She was a genius, of course she understood, I wouldn't be surprised if she understood everything, even the medical jabs that were going on in the room below us, I had already caught her reading one of my father's medical journals. She was absolutely her mother's daughter. She was standing on a chair, tears rolling down her cheeks as she stared down at my Bella. You could barely make out her face, but it was there. Her hands were on the glass and she was just staring. _One hour. _Charlie was in a baby seat on a chair, asleep. Emmett had taken Lily downstairs for something to eat with Jasper and Alice. Only Rosalie and I were left, and she was dozing off in the chair where she was sitting. Allie had fallen asleep in my arms. _Two hours. _It was torture, my personal torture. I had to let Allie and everyone else go downstairs they couldn't see it. Nessie refused to budge, she just stared at her mother. Bella was hemorrhaging, there were blood tears falling from her eyes. _Three hours._ They stabilized her, she was still alive, and the baby was still alive. _Four hours. _My dad was closing up the wound in her shoulder, wrapping her in bandages and gauze.

_Five hours._

It took them five hours to save my Bella. The others were in the waiting room. They ate, they got me clothes. They tried to get me to eat, but through those five hours I didn't move outside of the observation room. My constant companion was my one and a half year old genius daughter, who didn't even budge from where she was standing, If it weren't for the fact she was breathing and her chest would rise and fall slightly in the five hours I would have thought two things. 1. The Harry Potter in me would claim she had been petrified by a basilisk. 2. The Twilight-er in me would claim she was a vampire.

It wasn't until they wheeled my Bella out, to a recovery room that she shifted at all. When she did, she flung herself in my arms and cried. She just sat there and cried until exhaustion overtook her, and she fell asleep, the weight of the world on her little shoulders. That was when I snapped out of it. Bella would be fine, she always was, she always came back to me in the end, she was mine, we belonged to each other, and we belonged together, like the open seas and shores **(Gavin DeGraw- We Belong Together), **we were what the other was always looking for, she would come back to me, and to our children. She would come back because she promised to love me as long as I lived, and the only way she could do that was if she was right here with me. She promised me, she promised me we would have forever, on earth and in heaven, she would never leave me behind… I thought about it, and accepted it, that this was a trial of fate that I was convinced to accept, and conquer, but my daughters needed me, they needed their father, they needed us both, but for now, only I was here, and Bella would bust me for it if I negated my responsibilities to our children while she was in here. I knew better than to abandon them, all they needed was us, and I had to care for them, perfectly until their mother was back, because one thing I knew for sure was that my wife would always come back to me.

****************************************************************************

BPOV  
"Momma. Momma. Get up. Wake up Momma, Please, wake up" I opened my eyes and was met by … my eyes. Nessie was hovering over me, looking like an angel in a white dress and staring at me worriedly.

"Hi baby" I said, and noticed how dry my throat was.

"I'll get daddy, he sad Momma" she said, and her eyes watered for a second before she left the room. Nessie was probably the only one year old child that would be trusted in a hospital room by herself to look over a person, until they woke up.

It was two seconds before Edward came running into the room, both of our daughters in his arms, his eyes clouded with tears of relief as he gave me his breathtaking smile. It was a surprise really, I knew I would never get tired of his smile, or get used to the bolt of electricity that surged through me whenever he touched me, but I had come to expect it.

He put both girls down in a chair that was at the foot of my bed and in one step was at my side. Nessie patted Allie's back as she hugged her sister, and watched her parents. He was next to me, his eyes had finally spilled over, and he practically threw himself at me, being careful not to touch or hurt me where my wound was. He held me tight, his lips pressed against mine, his eyes never leaving mine. He looked like a blind man seeing the sun for the very first time, almost as if he thought that if he looked away, my eyes would close again. I felt his torso against a bulge in my stomach I was sure wasn't there before.

"Edward…" I asked in confusion and he looked down to where my hand was rubbing my too large, round stomach.

"Bella I was so afraid we had lost you, it's been a while love…" He said.

"How long?" I asked in fear.

"Two months" I gasped. Two months? I had missed two months of my life. I didn't get to tell Edward about the baby, I didn't get to watch Allie continue to learn piano, or catch Nessie reading a medical journal. I didn't get to look into Edward's eyes for two months.

"We come to visit you everyday Momma" said Nessie, and Allie was looking at me as if she hadn't seen me in a really long time.

"Oh my babies" I cried and extended my arms to them. Edward picked Allie up first and put her to my left one the hospital bed, Nessie on my right, both of them on my arms. Allie was on my left because it was my good side, Nessie was smart enough to not lean on the bandaged area, and simply put her head close to my stomach.

I held them for a while before recognition set in.

"Edward I should be this big in four months, I wasn't even this big when I was having the girls…" I told him, or more like asked him, confused.

He looked reluctant, but happy, but fearful, but knowledgeable; all these different emotions crossed his face at once.

"Bella you're pregnant" he said, and I glared at him for joking around with the obvious.

"I know that Edward Cullen, I-"

"No, Bella-he interrupted me- you're really, really pregnant."

Two really's. Oh my god. I wasn't pregnant. I wasn't really pregnant. I was really, really pregnant. Of my F*****ng god!

"Three?" I whispered.

"Three" he said and a smile lit up his face.

"How are we going to raise five children?" I said, fearfully, this was too much.

"Just like we raise two, one day at a time, if any family could do it, it's ours, plus we'll have help." He told me, squeezing my hand.

"Mommy have baby" said Allie, while Nessie silently nodded and raised three fingers, not that I thought Allie could understand.

Nessie put a palm on my stomach and stared at me with wide eyes, I wondered what she could be seeing that I didn't, it was so different really, the way she viewed the world. Sometimes she would stare at a squirrel on a tree or a puddle of water for five minutes, and I wondered what she saw that was so different, it caught her attention for so long. She really was one of a kind.

"Do we know the sex yet?" I asked him

"No. I wanted to wait till there momma was back so we could find out as a family."

"When can we do it?" I asked, a little frightened by the fact that I was carrying three children in me, three little beings depending on me for survival.

"As soon as we can get an appointment, but there's this one thing…" he started, and his brow was furrowed again.

"What Edward? What is it?"

It's going to have to be a cesarean. You run a risk of hemorrhaging during birth, and it's the only way, I can't, I just can't lose you… not again" he said and his expression was one of heartbreak.

"You never lost me, you won't, I promise, I'll be here, with you… with our babies." I told him, taking a hand to cup the side of his face. He put the palm of his hand over mine and brought it to his lips, his eyes closed; he placed a gentle, fearful kiss on it,

"I'll call everyone; they'll want to know you're awake."

"Edward, I want to know what the babies will be" I begged him, giving him a little pout.

"As soon as we can we will…"

**SHE"S ALIVE! Duh. It wouldn't be good if she died. Just not Twilight without Bella and Edward, and we all know what would happen to him if we lost her. THE VOLTURI WOULD KILL HIM! And I just can't fathom to live in a world (Imaginary) where he doesn't exist. Next Chapter will be up later tonight seeing as I can't sleep while the sun is down… Argh. REVIEW!**


	32. Cravings and Babies

**I'm bringing sexy back- yeah- sorry I was starting to say I'm back and that popped in my head… LOL, as you know I tend to write whatever it is when that happens… LOL… anyways, IM back, and I have some goodinessity - (my official language bettynese as In Betty (me), -nese) - for everyone. ENJOY! By the way, someone who was anonymous asked how Charlie was back in this, thinking that he dies, here's your answer. Charlie did die, the Charlie I was referring to was Charles Henry Swan, Emmett and Rose's second child, it's all in the chapter before Alice's Wedding.**

EPOV –Again (Cuz we all secretly wanted Twilight to be in his POV, or well, at least I did)

It was two weeks after and everything looked like it was back to normal, Bella came home after the first week, and her wound was healing nicely, only a deep red, irritated-looking small scar was left from where the bullet had hit her shoulder. Bella's stomach was growing exponentially. She was only four months along, it was almost Easter. Her due date was August 15th, and the twins would turn two in October. I was turning, 29 in June and Bella 25 on September 13th. Alice's stomach was huge by now; she was entering her eighth month of pregnancy.

They, however, didn't want to know what the sex of the baby was. Jasper was a traditionalist and Alice wanted to the excuse to shop for both sexes. Tomorrow, Bella and I would be finding out the sexes of the triplets, after which Bella made me promise I would get a vasectomy, something I was already considered but knew I had to ask her about. It wasn't as if we didn't love having children, but we were sure five would be more than enough, and didn't want to risk another multiple birth, seeing as it appeared that there was something in our genes that urged it. We were nervous and excited, worried and happy. For the first time my beautiful Bella was behaving like a normal pregnant woman. I loved her for it, and was so happy to have her in my bed, happy and alive that I didn't care that every night this last week she had woke me up at 2:00 am because she was craving something, I laughed as I remembered the first night.

***************************************************************************

"Edward" I heard, slipping out of my deep sleep. "Edward" said my Bella, shaking my body forcefully, my first instinct was of course, to worry.

"What's wrong? Are you OK? Is it the babies?" I said in less than a three second time period, sitting up and putting my hand on her bulging stomach.

"Edward" she said giving me her heartbreaking pout. "I'm hungry"

I laughed in relief and started to dress, the fact that Bella was pregnant did not deter her from a very active sex life, with me, of course.

"Okay, What do you want?" I asked her

She bit her lip, her finger on her chin and her eyes rolling upwards, looking at something just above the right side of her forehead, it was so adorable I had to smile.

"I want a burger and fries and … a PEPSI! I need a huge icy Pepsi. Oh and a bacon-bit filled, and cheese on top baked potato." She finished and then looked at my gaping mouth.

"What?" she asked, honestly confused

I shook my head in amusement and bemusement **(HA THAT RHYMES!) **"Nothing, I'm on it, if you need anything else, just text me, ok?" I asked her, leaning in to kiss her cheek. She nodded and plopped back down on the bed.

I drove to the 24-hour Wendy's, the only fast food joint that sold baked potatoes and burgers.

I gave the older woman my order, and she opened her mouth in surprise. She didn't say anything as she nodded and took the money, smiling slightly.

I felt my pocket buzz and took out my phone.

One new Message.

E-

Must add Frosty, oh, and Garden Sensation Chicken Caesar Salad. OOO, and Chili and Chicken Nuggets. That's it.

Love you

-B

My mouth opened in shock, I was pretty sure she couldn't eat all of it, but I stepped to the cashier again as I got another message.

I rolled my eyes as I saw its contents

E-

Oh, don't forget, Grilled Chicken Wrap and Chicken Club sandwich and something filled with chocolatenessity (**bettynese**).

-B

The woman stared at me strangely as she took my new order and then laughed to herself when she noticed me yawn.

"The wife?" she asked, her face showing age and wisdom

"Yeah" I told her, sighing, not upset at all, but happy to do anything Bella needed to be done while she was carrying our babies, not that I wouldn't have done it before.

"How far along is she?" she asked

"Four months" I told her, as we chatted, waiting for my orders to come out.

"Is it your first?" she asked, acting as if she knew my answer.

I shook my head and she looked surprised.

"They're my 3rd, 4th, and 5th actually."

She gasped and her eyes looked like they were about to budge.

"Triplets?"

"Yeah, and almost two years ago, twins."

"Oh my, it must be hard dealing with your wife."

"Not at all" I told her, and her eyes bulged even more out of their sockets.

"But you can't be more than 30 years old!" she exclaimed.

"I'm 29 actually, my wife is 25, we've been married for almost six years."

"Well, you married young" she told me

"Yeah it took me a while to convince her."

"Oh, well at least it seems you have a good relationship" she said, as a woman in a uniform handed her my orders.

"The best." I told her, smiling, and she gave me a motherly smile back.

I drove back to find Bella sitting Indian style on the bed, looking up at me expectantly.

"Did you get it?" she asked and her eyes were full of light and happiness, and just plain old content.

"Yup, everything, all the way down to something full of chocolatenessity." I told her, still wondering where she got that word from.

I put all the things on the bed, letting her bury herself in them, choosing what she wanted first, not questioning her at all about the amount of food.

She was on her third bite of a chicken wrap when I decided to ask her.

"Where did you get that word from? Chocolatenessity?"

She laughed, throwing her head back.

"When I was younger my dad was friends with a woman whose name was Beatriz, like the princess, but everyone called her Betty, like Betty Boop. Anyways, she was a communist, and detested so much capitalism she said all the words in the English language were only rules that the "man" had put in place to maintain social order. So, she made up words in her own language that seemed like normal words to her. She would use them so often around us, some of them stuck, just like chocolatenessity and I don't know if you've noticed, but I tend to say things like great-a-licious and stupendastic, well, those are from her too."

She said, finishing, her wrap in one last bite as I noticed that she did say those words a lot, and had never bothered to question their origins, I just thought she was so much smarter than me that she knew some words that I didn't, now that I looked at them, they did sound utterly absurd, yet hilarious at the same time.

"What happened to her?" I asked curiously and I saw her face light up as she started on her salad.

"She moved to Communist Cuba, and last I heard she married someone, joined the communist federation and is working for Castro. It was her dream really, she said he was the sexiest man alive and if she ever could she would sleep with him so she could get tips about how to turn a country communist, then come back and do it to the states."

I laughed at her, it was ludicrous, but by the way she described it I knew she was serious.

*****************************************************************************

The next night was similar except that I had to go all the way into the city to find an open sushi bar that sold omelets. It wasn't easy.

The third she wanted Italian food, including tiramisu and pizza, which according to her, was Italian no matter what anyone said.

The fourth, my lovely wife wanted nothing other than fried fish and lobster, which was all the way on the other side of the city. I gladly drove at two in the morning to get it for her. I was lucky enough to be off work for now, they had given me vacation time, plus bonus time, because of the whole Tanya incident, so I didn't have to go back to work until the babies were a month old. Bella was working from an office at home, and I had actually started to look into going back to school, I wanted to study medicine, become a doctor and save women from all the things Bella had been put through. I knew she would support me no matter what, and knew that I was no longer happy being in a job that put my family at risk, when I talked to her about it, she was wonderful and told me to do whatever my heart's desire, that she would be there to support me, no matter what I chose, after this I kissed her passionately and ended up doing things that no man should do to his pregnant wife.

It was now two on the dot and we were waiting outside a doctor's office for our names to be called.

I was holding Bella's left hand as she was holding Nessie and I was holding Allie. We were going to find out the sex of the babies as a family.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen" said a nurse, looking up from a clip board as we stood up.

"I knew I'd never get tired of being called that." she told me, squeezing my hand lightly.

"So did I" I told her, smirking.

We followed the nurse into a room where we sat the girl down in the same chair and I took the one closest to the bed. Bella changed into a gown she was given and I tried to explain to the girls to keep quiet.

Nessie nodded, but Allie just smiled brightly.

They both looked adorable. Their hair was to the same length and the same type, the only difference the color. They each had little star berets clipping one side of their hair. Allie had on a light bubble gum pink dress with tiny little shoes and a white button sweater; she had on pink socks that matched the white shoes and pink dress. Nessie was in blue. She was dressed just like her sister, except that her dress and socks were baby blue. The color brought out her eyes, just like it did to Bella.

Around there necks were the new Cullen Family Tradition. They both had round golden lockets that on the back said the words "more than my own life" in French. Inside, there was a tiny picture of me and Bella holding the owner on one side, and then one of the girls together, hugging and smiling brightly in ways only those adorable two could.

Nessie was playing with hers as the Doctor came in.

"Mr. and Mrs. Swan, great to see you again."

"You too doctor" I told him, shaking his hand. He looked curiously over at the well behaved little girls and smiled at them.

"Hello" he said, walking a bit closer to them

"Hello" said Nessie in perfect articulation

He looked up with wide eyes and we had to explain to him our gifted twins. He nodded, clearly surprised at such a level of development, but then began the ultrasound to find out the sex of the babies.

"ah, yes. Everything seems to be fine. I can see the first ones head there- he said pointing as we watched in awe- and the seconds, and the third. Yes, and let me see, ah, okay, yes, that's good." He printed the picture on the screen and then shut it off.

"So?" Bella and I asked at the same time.

"Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Cullen. Your babies are healthy and growing at a good pace. You will be having two boys and a little girl" he said and a smile broke our faces. Bella hugged me and I held her, as the girls bounced up, begging to be held as well.

I took a moment to shake hands with the doctor and then came back to see Bella changed.

"At least it will be close to even this time, Daddy" Bella teased me, it was always a point made in our family that I was outnumbered by three to one, at least now the odds would be less, Emmett, who had one of each had dared to tease me about my lack to produce a male, something that I would now smugly throw in his face, since I had now produced two, and three girls, while he only got one shot at a time. I laughed to myself and Bella didn't bother ask me why, dinner tonight was going to be quite the event….

**There it is, I might finish the next chapter tonight, but I can't make guarantees depends on my mojo. REVIEW PLEASE!**


	33. VOTE

**Okay so the results are in, im surprised at how fast and how many came, but happy cuz that means I can update soon, now you have to vote. One boy is definitely EJ, but the other two you guys are going to vote on.**

**Boys-**

**Jett Cullen**

**Anthony Cullen**

**Cade Cullen**

**Girls-**

**Beatrice Cullen "Bea"**

**Emma Cullen**

**Kathleen or Katherine (must chose either) Cullen**

**So make sure to send in your votes!**


	34. VOTING

**Okay so the results are in, im surprised at how fast and how many came, but happy cuz that means I can update soon, now you have to vote. One boy is definitely EJ, but the other two you guys are going to vote on.**

**Boys-**

**Jett Cullen**

**Anthony Cullen**

**Cade Cullen**

**Girls-**

**Beatrice Cullen "Bea"**

**Emma Cullen**

**Kathleen or Katherine (must chose either) Cullen**

**So make sure to send in your votes!**


	35. Imprisoned and Special Babies

**Firstly, the names have been coming in, but we won't find out until next chapter because I want to give people time to vote. Lastly, The story will finish June 2****nd****, so it doesn't have many chapters left, I just want to thank all the people that reviewed and let me know that they accepted my work, and enjoyed it, thank you so much!**

BPOV

As I entered my third trimester life at the Cullens got much more difficult. In one month it would be Edwards 29th Birthday, I had wanted a celebration, but the slave driver i.e. Edward "My husband" Cullen wouldn't let me move an inch. It didn't help when the doctor of the family supported him; I wasn't even able to go to the hospital when Alice had Brandon. Last month Alice had given birth to a little bundle of joy that they named Brandon Clark Hale. The boy was adorable. He had Alice's jet black hair, and Jasper's blue eyes. He was a big baby, such that we teased Alice that she couldn't possibly have given birth to him, we all suspected he would grow tall like his father. The baby, however, I didn't get to see until they brought him home from the hospital. I cursed the day when I had to go on bed rest, doctor's orders. They did film it however, not the nasty part, but the naming of the baby and Alice all sweaty faced, holding him. They had named him Brandon as in Alice's last name, and Clark had been Jasper and Rose's fathers' name, I saw how Rosalie cried when she heard and hugged her brother, I saw when Lily stood up next to the bed and tried to tell the baby not to cry, which miraculously, he didn't. But that was the thing, I wasn't even there to experience it, I couldn't touch him, see the emotions, feel the same way, because I wasn't there. I was at home, in bed, waiting. All because I tripped and fell on my butt one time. The doctor decided I was a risk, especially carrying triplets, and so, he put me on bed rest until I had to deliver in august, and it was only May! What made things worse was that Edward was off from work, so he was around all the time. I couldn't move without him eyeing me worriedly, he wouldn't even have SEX! I would sit in bed all day, sometimes, I would watch the television, some stupid channel with stupid problems, or I would stare at the walls, or the ceiling. Nessie and Allie would see me when they got home from school, which Edward was doing because of course, I couldn't drive EITHER!

It didn't make it better that I had to get up to pee a lot! And Edward just didn't seem to like that fact. Also, my pregnancy hormones were all over the place, so my emotions would change in a millisecond. One example of this, was when I was laughing at some show on the television and Allie came in the room crying because she had tripped (god that girl inherited my clumsiness, unlike Nessie who was as graceful as her father). I wanted to help her so badly, but Edward wouldn't let me so I just started bawling my eyes out until I couldn't cry any longer.

Poor Edward wasn't getting any sleep. He would do everything for the girls and me and then I would wake him up in the middle of the night when I got one of my crazy cravings. The weirdest so far was Taco's with Caramel Sauce (**thanx to an awesome reviewer for the disgusting combo!)** but there were other that gave it competition, lately, what I wanted the most was eggs, bunches and bunches of eggs, in all different styles, hard boiled, omelets, Sunnyside up, anything at all with eggs and I would eat it. This, however wasn't strange to me at all, I had also craved eggs when I was carrying the girls, so Edward, being the genius that he is, stocked up on them before I got back from the hospital.

I felt horrible, for making him do everything, and get so little rest, and that I would wake him up, but if I slightly moved in the bed, his eyes would open and he would look to see if I needed anything, I had no option since he would've never let me go get my stuff, myself. I felt guilty and sad and angry all the time, sometimes at once, and he was always understanding and considerate, and that would make me angrier and sadder and guiltier. I was so tired of not being able to move or do anything. I couldn't pick up my daughters or make them dinner or breakfast. I couldn't men Allie when she got a bruise from a fall, I wasn't there to watch Nessie dance gracefully around the room.

I couldn't help Alice change Brandon's diaper when she came over, or play with Lily and Charlie. I couldn't even get up to hug my brother when he told me Rose was pregnant, again. She was only a month along, but I was surprised that she was, seeing as they had only wanted two children. It seemed to me that we were finally all grown up. We all had kids, some already up and at it, some on the way, we had big companies and important jobs, we had families. We were finally where we always wanted to be.

I was happy, yet frustrated. All I wanted was to be able to move, I was sad to say I had gotten used to not feeling my butt or my legs. I was used to the boredom. I hated it! I wanted to be free, like a bird, or a whale. A _whale? _Yes, even a whale, because that's what I felt like. I was HUGE! Not just grand in size, not a cute, one baby bump, not even a large two baby bump. Nope, Edwards little fishies had to multiply by THREE! Therefore, I, Bella, had to carry three babies. That didn't result in a bump, but in an oversized beach ball of a belly that was so large that when I was lying down, I couldn't see my feet, not even when a pillow was holding up my head. It was so bad that I bet I could pull off a record in the Guinness Book of World Records. Edward's comments when I said this would be the most annoying words ever said:

"Bella you are being UTTERLY ABSURD!"

I hated when he said that, and called me beautiful. I wasn't beautiful, I was something else, far from it I was a big, fat, COW! And I could wait till I had my babies out of me so I could go back to being… well, not a cow!

EPOV

I could tell she was unhappy with the current arrangements but I couldn't change the fact that she couldn't leave the bed. I knew part of the crying and yelling were the pregnancy hormones, but it hurt me to see my beautiful Bella sad, or angry, it was engraved in my DNA to worry for her, to care for her. She thought she was being selfish, she felt guilty. I knew all of this, because I knew her. I had tried to explain, but she just wouldn't listen. I, Edward Cullen, wanted to do everything for her. I would do it if she wasn't pregnant, but this gave me an excuse, because I knew otherwise she wouldn't let me. I wanted to help. She was carrying our children. She had to go through back ache, soreness, boredom, hormones, and cravings, tripled. It was only fair that I get to do everything she can't while she is going through something I never could go through. It was only fair that I attended her every whim while she was carrying our children in her stomach, even though I would do it anyways because I loved her, even if she weren't having the triplets.

I wasn't bored at all doing all these things for her. Yes, I would admit I was more tired, but I wasn't so tired that I couldn't function; I was the type of tired that you would be when you had babies. I was just getting used to it, especially since our daughters were extremely good sleepers, even when they were newborns.

I was walking in to the triplets nursery, that we had set up last week. There was one wall with two cribs, and on the opposite wall there was only one. The wall with one crib was painted pink, and the crib would go to our little girl. The other wall was blue, where our little boys would be. The other two walls were painted in 5 inch blue and pink stripes. We had everything we needed for their arrival, including lots and lots of diapers. We had small toys and mobiles; we had installed an air purification system for the whole house and had set up a extremely soft carpet that the babies could play in and not get allergies. At the corner of the room, there was a big corner window that looked out on the back yard, and had two fluffy chairs, one in blue, saying Daddy and one in Pink saying Mommy.

Once we gave the babies there names we (as in Alice) decided we (as in Me) would stencil their names into the wall, especially the boys' so there wouldn't be confusion.

We had done the same with the girls, but it wasn't necessary since they had different hair and eyes. There was a possibility, however, that the boys were identical, in which case we would need markers such as wall stencils and colored clothes to differentiate them until they were old enough to be able to be differentiated, and hopefully never have to correct us for mistaking them.

I wanted to talk names with Bella, but she had only told me one definite name, the one that we would name the first boy. It was already stenciled on the wall in a pretty cursive handwriting, Edward Jonathon Cullen. Apart from that, she had told me she didn't want to decide until they were born.

With that in mind I went downstairs from the third floor, and the nursery to find my beautiful, extremely stubborn wife starting to get up.

"Bella" I warned, and she just looked up at me innocently, getting back on the bed with a huff.

"DADDY!" came a voice from upstairs. I knew it was Nessie. I warned Bella with my eyes and walked back upstairs into the girls' room. It had changed from nursery to bedroom when they turned one year old. Alice and my mom had taken over the design and it now looked like I had entered a fairy castle. The room was big, There were two children's beds, one with purple bedding, that I knew was Nessie's and one with pink that was Allie's. They had a normal black headboard that Alice had updated by putting their names in glittered plastic and attaching it. They had a little play area, and we had baby proofed it so they couldn't come down so there was a little locked gate in the doorway so they couldn't come out, though I expected Nessie could probably open it.

"What is it princess?" I asked Nessie.

"Allie got a laceration to her leg" she told me calmly. I did a double take. How was it possible that my one and a half year old daughter was using words like laceration? This was too much. Oh god, how did she know these things?

"Ok pumpkin, let me see" I told Allie who was bawling her eyes out. She did have a cut and it looked infected so I called my dad, I knew how to do it, but I just didn't mess with my kids' health, and he should be home by now anyways.

AS he walked in the room, instead of asking me, though maybe he hadn't seen me as yet, since I was in the bathroom, he asked Nessie what was wrong.

"She has a laceration on her leg." She told him and I laughed as my fathers' eyes bugged out in shock, his mouth wide. I nodded at him, and he already perfectly understood, no need to tell him how special our Nessie really was.


	36. Cracked Ribs and Birthday Presents

**Well I was planning on putting in the names in this chapter, but I don't have an internet connection at this moment and I am so bored I'm going to write a chapter before the baby naming one, don't worry, I'll put them both up as soon as I can.**

EPOV

Instead of my birthday being the grand event it had been in recent years we (as in me) decided to just have a simple family dinner. Bella had wanted to do something big, but I hadn't given in, knowing that I would only stress her out and that she would continue to be upset if she had to plan everything from our bed or the couch, and not be able to move during the party anyways. Alice had pouted at the decision, but had kept quiet, I had warned them all that Bella was all over the place and I didn't want to upset her.

Even Nessie and Allie were behaving better than usual, it was as if we had entered the twilight zone, even Nessie had lost her habit of randomly biting people. Allie was quieter than her usual self, and whenever Alice came over with Brandon, he was fast asleep. Our house, was extremely quiet most of the time, so quiet that Bella found it necessary to play deafening music whenever the girls were at their special school. Bella, on the other hand was becoming increasingly difficult. She would cry more than usual, get angry at me and in a very un-Bella like manner, she even through something at me, even though it was just a fluffy pillow. I knew it was the situation, and that this was not really my Bella at the moment, but I was seriously considering the possibility that Bella could be getting multiple personality disorder. When she wasn't the beautiful, sweet, shy girl I had fallen in love with, she could be two completely different people. She could be Xena, the warrior Princess, she was dangerous, and sexy and calculating and cold, or she could be this, Crazy-hormonal, pregnant Bella, who hated everything because she couldn't do anything. She could barely shift anymore because the babies were getting big, and it upset me even more, when the thing I hated the most about this pregnancy occurred.

I was on my way home with the girls when my phone started to ring.

"Hello"

"Edward" I heard a sobbing Bella say

"What's wrong?"

"It hurts… so much" she said, and I planted my foot on the accelerator.

"What hurts, baby, what is it?"

"I don't know, I heard a crack, in my chest and it really hurts and I think a rib is poking me" she told me, as I turned the corner of our street.

"I'll be there in thirty seconds, just hold on, ok?"

"Yeah."

I hung up and called my mom, who was probably the only person at home, at this hour.

"Mom, can you take care of the kids, I have to take Bella to see dad"

"Yeah, I'll be right there" I saw her crossing the street as I pulled up.

I didn't even take the girls out, my mother would do that, I just ran upstairs to our bedroom where I found Bella on the bed, crying and clutching at her side, her eyes closed and her brow furrowed in pain.

"I'm here, love, shh, I'm here" I told her as I crawled to her side, kneeling on the bed, next to her.

"Edward" she whispered, looking me in the eye. I could see all the pain she was going through, all the hurt and it broke my heart that I wasn't here before, to save her from it.

"Can you move?" I asked her and she shook her head.

I quickly dialed 911

"911 dispatcher, what's your emergency?" said a commercial voice on the other side.

"Yes, my wife, it seems she has cracked a rib and can't move, she's pregnant."

"Ok, sir, calm down, your address please"

"1753 Pembroke Lane"

"And is she conscious?"

"Yes, but she's in a lot of pain"

"Ok, sir, I'm going to ask you to remain with your wife and try and keep her conscious, an ambulance is on its way"

We waited for a total of two minutes before I could hear the silence, by that time I heard my mother shuffling the girl upstairs, but not before coming in the room and looking worriedly at Bella, assuring her everything would be alright.

After we got to the hospital I had to wait outside while they examined Bella, at this point I was truly, and finally sick of hospitals. It was not at all a welcome custom that everyone in the hospital knew me by name, and that Bella's file was probably the thickest here. I was upset and sad and worried, extremely worried. Half an hour into the wait I was met by Emmett, who was probably the only other person that knew exactly what I was going through, he had taken Bella to the emergency room many times before I came around.

"Hey man, how is she?" he said, still in his FBI work-out day clothes. Jeans, a black t-shirt and a FBI sweat shirt.

"I don't know anything, they won't tell me anything at all…"

"Agh, we spend way too much time in ER's because of Bella."

"Tell me about it" I said, rolling my eyes.

15 minutes later an official looking doctor came out, carrying Bella in a wheel chair.

She looked extremely tired, but the pain that had been in her eyes had vanished and she wasn't as pale as she had been when I had first seen her.

"Mr. Cullen" he said in acknowledgement, I nodded at him, but didn't pay attention to him, I knelt at her feet so we were at eye level, and gently put my arms around her, and she held me gently and placed her head in the nook of my neck. She was in my arms, safe, right where she belonged.

I only let go, to listen to what the doctor was saying next, but didn't completely release her, I simply took both her hands in mine.

"She cracked a rib, but we taped it up nicely, it was a clean break, no splinters. You see, it's not uncommon for multiple birth pregnancies to have this risk, especially in small women, like your wife. The babies are safe, but it's getting, umm, "crowded in there" and the movement was probably what did it, but don't worry, she's fine and there is no danger to her health or the babies" he said, finishing proudly.

"Thank you, doctor" I said, releasing one of my hands so I could shake the doctors. Emmett did the same and after saying a few pleasantries we left, carrying Bella slowly to Emmett's car, since I had ridden in the ambulance. I put her in the back gently and by the time we were home, the whole family was congregated in the living room.

Nessie immediately went to her mother, who very gently and slowly, with my help, put her on her lap. Allie tried climbing up my back but I picked her up and sat her on me as we explained to everyone what had happened.

BPOV

If I thought before that Edward was being overprotective it was nothing compared to how he got after the rib incident.

Not only did Edward try to cancel his dinner, which I finally managed to get to accept, but he stopped picking up the girls from school, hiring a driver to take them and get them every day. It wasn't as if we couldn't afford it, I just really thought it was unnecessary. He at least accepted to have the dinner, but, with the condition that he could hire a caterer and a service to serve so that I couldn't do anything.

Even though I knew he did it all so he could take care of me, and because he was worried, I still was irritated and moody, but not enough to ruin the perfect present I had for my extremely overprotective, wonderful husband.

At five, on the dot Edward was helping me down the stairs to the living room where the guests (Our family) had started to arrive.

I was wearing a light, almost lilac colored dress that reached right under my knees, and didn't look completely horrible with my gigantic baby bump. I was wearing light purple ballet slippers and had on simple jewelry, leaving my hair in a curly half pony tail that I achieved with Alice's assistance. I hardly had any make-up on, but my lips were a light pink, and my eyes were a very light purple-white color.

Edward contrastingly was wearing a dark green button up shirt and black slacks, with dark shoes, his hair its normal messy disarray. Edward helped me to the couch, where I would wait for the entire family. The girls were sitting together in a loveseat, both wearing light dresses that almost mirrored mine, Nessie's in purple like mine, Allie in green. It seemed fitting, since my little Allie was a complete Daddy's girl, while Nessie was totally her momma's little girl. They both had on little hair bands that kept the hair out of there exquisitely beautiful faces, with little bows on it. Around there necks were the lockets they never took off.

Alice came down the stairs, ready, talking to Jasper on the phone about what to dress Brandon in. She was wearing an A-symmetrical dress, in black that brought out her eyes, and her hair was its normal spiky do.

She sat next to me, and not five minutes later the doorbell rang.

Alice got up to get it, and came back in a minute later with her husband and son.  
Jasper looked like a million dollar superstar in a black dress shirt, and Brandon was the image of his father, dressed in a black onesy, his blue eyes shining in contrast to his dark hair and his outfit, that looked adorable on the little baby.

Jasper kissed me on the cheek when he sat down, and went to hug the girls before placing himself at the back of the room, in the corner, where he always liked to be, watching over everyone else.

Two minutes later the bell rang again and It was Edward's turn to get it. He came in with Esme and Carlisle, who were carrying gifts for their only son, and placed them on a table we had set apart for them.

Carlisle and Esme were looking so wonderful, I still didn't get used to being in a family full of beautiful people. Carlisle was wearing a white shirt, with dark pants and Esme was wearing a modest, cream colored dress with tall brown heels, and a shawl over her shoulders.

They both greeted me and joined the conversation, before Jasper got up to welcome the only people missing.

Rosalie came in first, in a blood red dress, carrying Charlie, who looked like a little gentleman in his formal shirt and pants, I laughed, he looked so much like Emmett. Emmett was carrying Lily, who was wearing a pretty red dress like her mommy that had ruffles everywhere. Emmett was his usual fun loving self and had decided to wear a bright yellow shirt with cartoons all over it, just to see Alice's reaction.

It was priceless, as soon as Em set Lily down and Alice got a good luck at his shirt her eyes seemed to grow to twice their normal size, and threatened to come down. It seemed at first that she stopped breathing because she turned tomato red, and then eventually she started taking in air in small gasps, her eyes never leaving the largest of the cartoons, which was a yellow tweety bird. We all laughed and she looked miserably at Jasper who slowly encouraged her, and she was finally able to start breathing normally, before shutting her eyes completely and joining the conversation yet again, never completely normal. Emmett was smirking, looking extremely proud that he had gotten this reaction out of the great Alice, who could anticipate any news or surprises as soon as the person had decided on it.

Dinner was delicious, and interesting, since Emmett found it necessary to defend his honor when Charlie accidentally threw food at him, by throwing it back. A full out food fight did not start, but it would've if Charlie, the two year old weren't way more mature than his father, and not retaliated against Em, who didn't know better. Allie made a mess of the ice cream, but Edward cleaned her up and now, we were all in the living room, ready to give Edward our parents.

Since we were the immediate family we were going to go last.

Alice, was so excited she couldn't wait any longer and bounced to the table and back with two boxes, one from her and Jasper, and one that said Uncle Eddie, from Brandon. Alice would use any excuse to give extra presents.

EPOV

I opened the box from "Brandon" (cough* cough*- Alice) and saw two t-shirts. One said "World's Best Daddy" in bold letters and another normal shirt that was extremely soft and comfortable and Alice said it was for her new, father's line, for when you had a lot to do, and didn't have time to find something comfortable. I thanked "Brandon" and opened the one from Alice and Jasper. The box was smaller, and when I opened it I found several interesting looking cards. A closer examination showed me that Alice had taken the time to make and laminate baby-sitting cards that I could cash in with her whenever I wanted and was worth one night or day with all five of the kids. There were blue ones that said Jasper and Pink ones that said Alice. I laughed and thanked them, as did Bella.

Rosalie and Em came next. Rose surprised me by throwing at me my own car keys.

"Ugh, thanks?" I said, confused

"I updated your car, changed you're oil, acceleration, gave it new paint, cleaned out the insides and filled the back with car seats" she said, simply, before adding "oh and now you can go up to 450"

I beamed at her and hugged her tightly, thanking them both.

Lily gave me an adorable card she had drawn herself that had the entire family. My mom, dad, next to Rose and Em who were holding Lily and Charlie, Jazz and Alice with Brandon and Bella and me carrying the girls, Bella's stomach a round circle with an arrow pointing to it that said, "Baby Cousins" I kissed my niece on the cheek and turned to my parents presents.

My parents had given me and Bella a weekend retreat in Hawaii by ourselves, with a bonus of taking care of the kids, I thanked them profusely and my mom had small tears in her eyes, muttering about her baby having babies, I smiled at her, and she waved me off, telling me it was just a momma's thing.

The last present was from Bella and the girls.

Bella called Nessie and Allie over and whispered in Allie's ear. She got up and went to the piano we had in the living room, where I would play and teach Allie. She sat down on the bench, gave me a smile and started playing. Her cong was one that would be difficult for level two students that were around ten years old. It was beautiful and quick paced and ended on a high note, while we all applauded her and she came running into my arms. I kissed her.

"Good job pumpkin!" I told her and she smiled.

Next it was Nessie's turn.

She ran to Emmett and pulled on his leg

"Follow" she told him and he did as he was told without a word, a confused expression on his face.

Emmett came back in with two big frames.

At this time Bella piped up

"This is from all three of us" she told me and Nessie made Emmett turn the first one around.

There, was a beautiful painting of my two princesses. They were both sitting on a throne-like chair dressed in long gowns. Allie's hair had little bows pulling up the sides, away from her face, her dress was pale pink, with glitter, she had on small little pink sandals and one hand was holding her locket, she was looking at me with her big green eyes, my eyes. Next to her was Nessie, a small diamond headband on her head, with an identical dress to Allie's but in lavender, smiling, with her cheeks showing her mother's famous blush. At the bottom of it were the words "More than my own life" in an elegant golden script. It was amazing.

"It's beautiful, I love it" I told Bella

"That's not all" she said. And then went a little more into detail.

"This was Alice's idea, she told me, when we first got together whenever you would speak about me you would call me "my angel" and well, she wanted to monopolize on your embarrassment at the fact that you didn't seem to notice when you did it." She motioned for Emmett to turn the other picture around.

I gasped when I saw it. There she was, my angel. Bella was standing up, her hands at her side. She was wearing a long white dress that seemed from a Greek princess's closet. Her eyes were wide and she was smiling slightly, her full lips tilted up at the sides, painted in a pale pink. She had on little to no makeup, but her hair was impressively curled so that it framed her face in the most angelic way, she had no baby bump, and I wondered how long it took her to get this done, how long she had been planning for this particular picture. That wasn't all, though. Behind her, the backdrop was a clear blue sky, with few clouds but it seemed as if the sun was directly behind her, for she was glowing, a bright light behind her, accentuating her form and making her seem as if she were flying over the sun, a real angel.

"My angel" I whispered. I turned to look at her, she was not different from in the picture, if anything more beautiful with the bump that carried my children. I kissed her softly.

"You like it?" she whispered against my lips

"I love it, it looks just like you"

She smiled at me, and we separated a bit, as the girls pushed to sit on our laps, I saw a camera flash and smiled, looking at Bella.

She looked at me peacefully, and then her expression changed.

"Oh" she said curiously

"Oh no. Edward my water just broke" she said and everyone stiffened.

"But we have a month?" I said, fearfully.

"But they want to come NOW!" she yelled as a contraction began.

The babies were coming…


	37. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE

MY POV

Edward Jonathon Cullen, Anthony Cade Cullen and Emma Beatrice Cullen were welcomed into the world on July 11th, at exactly 1:00 am.

None of them, were exactly alike, in fact, not one of the Cullen twins or triplets were identical, but they all possessed something that was unlikely there's, and a mixture of the features of their parents.

The first son to be born, EJ as they adoringly called him was completely and indisputably identical in every shape form and manner to his father, Edward Senior. HE had his eyes, his hair, his face, his hands, his manner, his voice; he was completely 100%, Edward. Emma Beatrice Cullen had something in common with him, the fact that she was identical in every way to her mother, Bella. She too had her brown eyes, her full lips, her small figure, her amazing strength, her blush. She had her character, shown in an obvious manner when at the age of five, she attacked a boy of ten that had bullied her older-by-a-minute brother, Anthony. She was in all possible ways, completely, Bella.

Then there was the curious case of Anthony Cullen. Of all the children, he was the most unique. All children had some of the features of both of their parents, in the exception of Emma and EJ, but Anthony was the only of all the Cullen children to be a complete, perfect mesh of both parents. While some had Edwards green eyes, and some had Bella's brown, Anthony had the perfect blend in a hazel color that mixed Edward's emerald green with Bella's chocolate brown. Unlike the other children, he had a unique shade of hair color that could not belong to any one group or shade. His hair was neither brown nor bronze, but completely mixed in highlights and lowlights a dark and light contrast that had the color of both parents.

He had similar lips to his father, but had his mother's slight imperfection in that his upper lip was a bit to full for the bottom.

His body was neither as tall as his fathers, but wasn't as slight as his mothers, his attitude and way of conducting himself was also a mixture. At times he would become extremely shy, and be unable to mutter a single coherent word, at other times he could be arrogant and cocky, and confident in himself. Of all the children, he was the only one to inherit both of his parents' deadly skills.

He was, beyond what words could describe, he was, Anthony.

The Cullen family only grew in size once more over the years to come, at least in the second generation of the living. Alice and Jasper were the last of the trio of pairs to welcome a child. Their daughter, Isabel Rose Hale, was nothing like either of them, and by some miracle, was very much like her grand-aunt, Esme. She had her eyes, and her hair, and her calm nature, and for a long time the Cullen Family was mystified as to how Alice could have produce a calm child.

Life continued for the Cullens as it does to every family. Together they grew through adversity, love, loss and heartbreak. The Cullen children, stayed close together, for their entire lives, living in unison as their parents had.

Lillian Swan married at the age of 23. She fell in love with a British man that worked in Seattle, where she lived. Love was something she was fortunate enough to find early on. After high school, she decided to study business, and took over the female family business, as CEO, replacing her aunt, Bella, at the age of 32.

Her brother, Charles Henry Swan, was the only missing piece of an everlasting puzzle. Once he graduated from College, with a degree in foreign affairs, he worked for the US government in various international liaisons. Charles Henry Swan became the youngest US National Hero when he died, five days shy of his 32nd birthday, defending, and saving his country from a terrorist attack, and a nuclear bomb, he was immortalized in Seattle, the place where he was born, and remember forever as the savior of our nation.

Renesmee Carlie Cullen was the youngest person to ever graduate from Harvard University, and all of the universities for that matter. At the age of 10, Renesmee managed to graduate from the prestigious school, to the shock of the entire world. Her name would also be forever remembered, for in the year 2020 when Renesmee was only 17 years old, she discovered the cure for Cancer. On her 21st year, she shocked the world again, by finding a vaccine against the aids epidemic that would not only cure, but prevent further spread of aids. At 25, Renesmee married her old family friend, Jacob William Black II, the son of Leah and Jake.

Allie Jette Cullen, was not as famous as her sister was, at least not worldwide, but was completely magnificent in her own right. She became a concert pianist, and was said to be the Master of the millennium for all the years to come. She was always happy, but never complete until she found her match, in none other than Samuel (SAM) Clearwater, the son of Carlie and Seth. She lived in happiness, from then on, always content to find the true one for her.

Brandon Hale joined the military, just like his father, the war long finished, he defended his country with honor and bravery, he grew to be exactly the man his parents wished his son to be, except for his fashion sense, which was the only thing his mother was ever discontent with him about. Brandon lived like many do, he lived a simple life, when compared to his famous relatives, but that never bothered him, for Brandon was always happy and cheerful, a welcome face to all those who knew him.

Edward Jonathon Cullen was a happy man. If he were to describe his life he would have said something along the lines of "I am not a brilliant man. My name might be famous but I am not famous on my own. If anything, I've never done or will do anything that will change the course of history. I was never proud or vain, I was never jealous of my siblings or cousins. If anything one could say I was the only one in my family who never accomplished something grand and magnificent. My family and I, of course, would disagree. I might not have changed the world, but I do know that I fulfilled my destiny and purpose in every way possible. I've loved a woman with all my heart, forever and have done everything in my power to keep her happy, I have maintained the same love and never gone back on a promise of love to her, and in that instance, I am the luckiest man alive, for I have loved in ways that people only dream about."

Anthony Cade Cullen worked for the CIA for most of his life, before becoming president of the deadly organization that protected his country. He was one of the most popular and favorite of all the leaders of the organization, using that adoration to convert it into votes when he ran, and won, the elections for President of The United States at 45. He was also the most popular president America had for a very long time, bringing peace and economic stability to a global crises. He was, notorious, and remembered for a long time for his work in the betterment of America.

Emma Cullen graduated from Dartmouth University, and became a doctor, like her father and grandfather. She lived for a very long time and loved everyone around her. When she was older, she conjoined with her older sister, Renesmee and together they brought sight to the blind people in the world, using Renesmee's studies, and Emma's technique and knowledge of the surgical procedures. Of all the Cullens, she was the only one that divorced, marrying into a unstable relationship, with a brutal man, that almost cost her, her life, and then recovering, only to find that love had been waiting for her all along, in the form of a childhood friend, whose name was Robert. Together they found the love that had been missing in Emma's life, and that he so craved from her.

The last of the Cullen family, Isabel Rose Hale, was a young beauty. She was adored by all for her calm nature, her quiet demeanor, yet loving personality. She did not change the world in any drastic way, but by changing one mentally incapacitated person, at a time, just like her father, Jasper. She became a psychologist, and made it her mission to help the people that were so often neglected by society.

Rosalie and Emmett lived in love for the rest of their lives, as did Jasper and Alice, and Esme and Carlisle.

Bella and Edward, grew old together. They lived a life completely their own, and with their family, they grew, as did their children, each day, something new learnt from there brilliant sons and daughters.

Together they mourned the loss of the eldest Cullen boy, Charlie and together got there family through the adversity and difficulties his loss brought.

Edward and Isabella Cullen were known as the parents and uncles of the most brilliant minds of the century. They were known for a long time after they were gone. If anything, they were best known for the book of their love, A students Love, a teachers Torture, by Renesmee, Allie and Emma Cullen.

There pictures were forever in the rooms of their houses, from the first one, where the two eldest Cullen girls sat together, to Bella's angelic portrayal, to a line of pictures depicting there family and there life. The only one that remained, forever in its original place was the portrait of a young Bella, being held in the arms of her love, on their wedding day. The photograph was made into a painting, and the love in their eyes showed clearly to the world the meaning of true love.

Edward and Bella did not care for the fame of their family, or for the legacy they left behind, they were not at all interested in what the media would say, or what stories were told, all except one.

Edward and Bella loved each other every day of their lives. They loved each other in ways an author could not describe in a book, a poet in poetry, an actress in a movie, a writer in a song. They loved each other in ways pictures could never portray, and with a passion that would cause the surface of the earth to heat up, to the notice of all those on it.

It was because of their love that they were never proud, or arrogant in their life. It didn't matter how rich they grew, or how many people knew their names. None of that mattered to them. Because what really was important, wasn't the fact that they lived a life so incredibly improbable and uncommon, so unique and special and wonderful, what mattered to them, is that they lived together every day of their lives being able to wake up in each other's arms, and kiss the other's lips, every day they were able to show each other their love.

It is a legacy that will not soon be forgotten, and for a long time, Edward and Bella accepted this, but never let go of their roots. They always knew who they were, and always relied on it to make decisions. When difficulties would arise, they would remember the place they came from, Forks, and the lessons it taught them. They would forever remember that when they thanked God, they would not forget to thank him from the start to the end, for each story has an end, as this must come to its own. When they thanked him, they would remember their love, and remember when all they were, was A Students love, and a Teachers Torture

THE END

**Thank you so much, for being here to the end. Goodbye to you all, Betty.**


End file.
